Vies
by Erwann
Summary: Quelques mois après le 28e tournoi et le départ de Sangoku avec Oob, la vie reprend son cours tant bien que mal. Mais l'arrivée mystérieuse de deux petites créatures bouleverse les existences, chacun devant prendre en main sa destinée.
1. Chapter 1

**Vies**

« Il m'arrive souvent, du haut du ciel, d'observer

les hommes. J'aime prendre un morceau d'existence

en son cours, sans chercher ni le début, ni la fin,

sans chercher les causes, ni les conséquences.

Chaque fragment, pris en lui-même, a sa propre

valeur, porte en son sein son propre sens. Je m'amuse

à passer de l'un à l'autre, à savourer cette mosaïque

étrange qui se forme alors, donnant une couleur,

une saveur inattendue, surprenante, et souvent plus

signifiante qu'un tout cohérent. J'aime observer ces vies.

Voilà sans doute ce qui définit le mieux l'humanité.

Des vies. »

_Mémoires de Gallach_

Chapitre 1: Tour du monde

Du haut du palais céleste, Dendé observait le monde. C'était là une de ses occupations favorites. En tant que Dieu, il avait beaucoup de charges, parfois difficiles à porter. Mais ce matin, du moins c'était le matin du coté de la terre où il portait son regard, il avait envie de promener ses yeux divins pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Il était rare pour un Dieu d'avoir autant d'amis, et il connaissait sa chance. Son prédécesseur, désormais en Piccolo, n'avait eu pour amis pendant la majeure partie de sa vie que Mister Popo et maître Karine. Mais les rencontres entre le Tout-Puissant, quel qu'il fût, et le Maître Chat n'avaient lieu qu'en de rares occasions, lorsque l'un ou l'autre franchissait l'espace qui séparait le sommet de la Tour Karine du Palais Céleste.

Depuis dix ans que Boo avait été éliminé, la Terre vivait en paix, hormis quelques conflits frontaliers, entre Terriens eux-mêmes, mais qui ne menaçaient pas l'équilibre de la planète. Dendé ne sentait aucun danger immédiat, qu'il vienne de l'espace ou de la Terre elle-même. Néanmoins, il le savait puisqu'il était Dieu, ses amis n'en avaient pas pour autant moins de problèmes. C'est pourquoi il observait du haut du monde la vie de ces gens si particuliers qui n'était pas devenue un long fleuve tranquille.

Son regard se tourna tout d'abord vers la Capitale de l'Ouest.

* * *

"Plus haut, Trunks, plus haut!"

"Hé, je fais c'que j'peux! Oh, et puis j'en ai marre, accroche la toi-même, cette fichue guirlande!"

"Oh, s'il te plait mon Trunkichou, essaye encore une fois"

Ah, non! Décidemment, il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Cette fichue expression avait à la fois le don de l'énerver et de le faire fondre. Il avait horreur du surnom qu'elle lui donnait, « Trunkichou », mais les yeux qu'elle lui faisait alors, ses grands yeux noirs pleins de tendresses et de promesses, là, impossible de résister.

"Ca va, ça va. Mais il n'y aurait pas autre chose qu'un tabouret? Je sais pas, un escabeau ou un truc comme ça. Quelque chose de plus haut, en tout cas. Parce que là, accrocher cette guirlande bras tendus sur la pointe des pieds et avec ce foutu fil qui me glisse entre les mains, c'est franchement pas facile."

Quelle idée, non mais quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter de l'aider à organiser la Fête de l'Hiver pour le lycée. Mais voilà, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Pearl, en début d'année scolaire, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et maintenant, lui, Trunks le Saiyen, un des guerrier les plus puissants de l'univers, qui avait combattu Boo, se retrouvait sur un tabouret posé sur un autre, un drôle d'édifice tremblant de toutes parts, obligé de se mettre sur une jambe pour assurer son équilibre, et tout ça pour accrocher une foutue guirlande qui lui retombait sans arrêt dans les yeux et qui lui glissait entre les mains.

"Ca va mieux comme ça?"

"Mggnnn...pfff...oui, oui," fit Trunks en repoussant d'un souffle la guirlande qui lui était encore tombée sur le visage.

Evidemment, Goten choisit ce moment pour entrer. Il dut s'agripper à la porte pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

"Trunks! Mais qu'est-ce que... pffff... qu'est-ce que tu..." Sa question resta en suspens. Non, c'était trop, Sangoten ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un fou rire plutôt nerveux. Trunks, malheureusement pour lui, se retourna un peu trop vivement, et l'édifice sommairement installé ne tint pas debout une minute de plus. Tout s'écroula dans un fracas infernal de craquement et de ferraille tordue, puis la guirlande se posa en douceur après avoir tranquillement plané quelques secondes.

"Trunks!" Le cri de Pearl avait fait autant de bruit que la chute de Trunks. Les quelques personnes qui aidaient à décorer la salle utilisée pour la fête s'étaient rapprochées, pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Goten, qui savait pertinemment que son ami n'avait rien, décida qu'il était plus sage de s'éclipser, s'il ne voulait pas passer un sale quart d'heure. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de combattre, ce qui arriverait immanquablement, son ami ne supportant pas qu'on le rende ridicule devant Pearl.

Trunks se releva furieux, s'épousseta, puis voyant que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui dit: "C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien de cassé!" Tous reprirent alors leurs activités normales, exceptée Pearl.

"Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?" lui demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

"Non, non, je t'assure, je suis solide. Par contre, j'aimerais bien attraper Goten, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à lui dire", dit-il, souriant sadiquement, et tournant la tête de tous les cotés. Mais il sentait l'énergie de Goten déjà au loin. Bah, il l'aurait bien demain. Pearl le sortit de ses pensées.

"Il est parti. Quand même, ça ne se fait pas."

"Oh, tu connais Goten, le tact, tout ça, c'est pas son fort."

Après un petit moment de silence entre eux, Trunks reprit la parole: "Bon, on l'accroche, cette guirlande?"

* * *

A quelques rues de là, Bulma rentrait tranquillement chez elle. Elle venait d'accompagner Bra à l'école, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui, malgré la pile de projets qui l'attendaient. La fusion entre la Capsule Corporation et un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique, le projet spatial en vue d'un quelconque évènement astronomique qui excitait les scientifiques, la présentation du nouveau programme de sauvegarde des animaux initiés par son père, depuis sa confortable retraite…

Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait fatiguée. Prendre cette journée de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait dit à Végéta qu'elle serait là toute la journée, mais elle doutait fort que son époux ait enregistré l'information, d'autant que quand elle s'était levé, il était déjà dans la salle de gravité. Il lui semblait ailleurs, ces temps-ci. Encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude. Elle ne le voyait quasiment pas. Le soir, elle dormait depuis plusieurs heures quand il la rejoignait, et le matin quand elle se levait, il n'était déjà plus là.

Un souffle de vent interrompit ses pensées. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait froid. Elle se frotta les épaules. Après tout, l'hiver allait bientôt arriver. Les rues étaient plutôt calme, d'ailleurs, même pour un hiver. Il n'était pas très tard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir à cette heure. Elle arriva devant chez elle. Le système de sécurité l'identifia, et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle déposa son sac et son manteau, et se prépara à ne rien faire de la journée.

* * *

Enfin, il pouvait souffler. Il était fier de lui. Il venait de sauver une vie humaine. Il aimait faire ça. Il aimait son métier.

"Docteur!" Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se reposer. "Un accidenté de la route en salle 24, docteur."

Il se leva. Juste le temps de changer de gants et de masque et il était reparti.

* * *

Un poing le cueillit sous le menton. Déstabilisé, il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'un formidable coup de genou l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais il sentit une puissante rafale d'énergie se diriger vers lui. Par réflexe, il se retourna, toujours allongé sur le sol. La vague déferlante fendait l'air à toute vitesse, et il sentait déjà la chaleur lui mordre le visage. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'encaisser. Il allait donc mourir. La chaleur et la lumière l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux. Il vit alors des images. Son maitre. Non, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Emprisonné par des anneaux étranges. "Ca aussi c'est une technique à vous. Tu dois être content de te faire tuer comme ça." Instinctivement, il répéta les mouvements ancrés dans une partie profonde, mystérieuse et effrayante de son esprit.

"Quoi? Mais... quelle puissance!" Sangoku eut juste de le temps de se dégager. Oob avait repoussé son kaméha par un autre encore plus gigantesque. Goku avait été surpris par la puissance de l'énergie dégagée par son disciple, mais il savait qu'il allait repousser l'attaque. A chaque fois que Oob était acculé, il déployait une énergie formidable et insoupçonnée, un peu comme Sangohan enfant.

La plaine désertique était redevenue silencieuse. Le combat de titans semblait terminé, mais la terre était marquée par cet affrontement colossal. Dendé avait presque peur qu'un jour, ils détruisent la planète tant ils dégageaient d'énergie. Les yeux du Dieu de la Terre se promenèrent ensuite à la recherche de son compagnon, le seul autre Namek de cette planète.

* * *

Piccolo lévitait, près d'une cascade. Il était instinctivement attiré par l'eau. A chaque fois qu'il quittait le palais céleste, il s'arrêtait à un point d'eau. Il aimait le bruissement de la cascade, la lumière renvoyée par les ondes de la rivière. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était la méditation. Il savait que Dendé l'observait. Il avait, au fil des années, créé une complicité avec le jeune Dieu. Ils étaient les deux seuls Nameks de cette planète et ils se considéraient comme frères. Lui vivait la plupart de temps au palais, mais il ressentait quelque fois le besoin de communier avec la nature. En fusionnant avec Nail, sur la planète Namek, il avait compris le lien particulier que son peuple entretenait avec la nature. C'était depuis lors qu'il éprouvait ce besoin de méditer seul, entouré d'eau et de végétaux.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Une grande puissance se déplaçait. Végéta.

* * *

Végéta volait depuis quelques minutes. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures. La ville était en vue. Satancity. La ville de Satan. Quel crétin.

Pourtant, c'était bien lui que Végéta allait voir. Il se posa un peu à l'écart de la ville. Bulma lui avait répété des centaines de fois qu'il devait prendre des précautions. Bulma... elle lui avait parlé de quelque chose de spécial, hier, mais quoi? Tout en réfléchissant, Végéta s'aperçut qu'il arrivait devant la maison de Satan. Impossible de la rater. Elle était encore plus grande que la Capsule Corp. Il sonna. Un homme, sûrement un domestique, à voir son accoutrement ridicule, ouvrit la porte.

"Monsieur désire?"

"Voir Satan," fit Végéta d'un ton sec.

"Hum... monsieur Satan ne reçoit pas de visite et..." L'énervement commença à monter chez Végéta. Il saisit l'homme au col.

"Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas dire à Satan que je veux le voire sur le champ, et qu'il a interêt à rappliquer."

"B-b-bien, monsieur." Le domestique, visiblement apeuré, se précipita maladroitement vers l'escalier. Végéta entra. Une grande salle faisait office de hall. L'escalier par lequel était monté le domestique se situait au bout. A bien y réfléchir, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu brusque avec lui. Bulma risquait encore de lui faire la morale. Bulma... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire?

* * *

On frappa à la porte. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Un domestique entra.

"Hum... Il y a un homme en bas qui désirerait vous voir. Il m'a -euh- fait comprendre que c'était très urgent." Satan remit son cigare dans sa bouche et appuya sur le bouton d'un moniteur en face de lui. L'écran s'alluma et il faillit perdre son cigare. Lui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il allait sans doute le tuer! Et Boo qui n'était pas là. Que faire, mais que faire? Soudain, il eut un éclair. Il brancha le haut-parleur.

"Ici Satan. Que veux-tu, mon cher ami?" Sa voix masquait mal sa crainte.

Végéta avait horreur de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas, et d'autant plus à quelqu'un qui se disait être son ami. Il décida de garder son calme. "C'est bien toi qui organise le tournoi d'art martiaux, non?" dit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Ou-oui, oui."

"Quand aura lieu le prochain?"

"Ben, dans trois ans." Trois ans. Il lui faudrait trois ans avant de se battre sérieusement contre Carot. A moins que cet imbécile ne s'enfuit encore, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Ah, une dernière chose," fit-il en se retournant. Il émit un petit rayon d'énergie qui alla exploser la caméra. "Ne m'appelle plus jamais ton ami." Sur ce, il sortit dans la rue, laissant Satan à son soulagement.

Il fit le point. Trunks était au lycée. Il n'avait pas cours mais il devait préparer une fête, ou quelque chose du genre. Végéta aurait nettement préféré qu'il reste s'entraîner avec lui. Tout comme Goten, Trunks ne s'entrainait pas sérieusement. La preuve, au dernier tournoi, Trunks n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps contre lui, et Goten s'était fait balayé par Boo. Ils allaient finir comme Sangohan, tous les deux. Ensuite, Bra elle aussi était à l'école. Ces derniers temps, elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à voler. Ils avaient déjà fait deux séances d'entraînement pour qu'elle apprenne à canaliser son énergie. Elle avait vite compris, mais elle ne la contrôlait pas encore très bien. Quant à Bulma, elle... mais oui, c'est ça, elle devait rester à la maison! Ils seraient seuls. A cette pensée, une foule d'idée agréable submergea Végéta. Il décolla et redoubla son allure.

* * *

Goten se baladait tranquillement en ville. Il devait être dix heures. Il n'avait pas cours de la journée. Trunks était parti aider à la préparation de la fête de l'hiver, à la demande de sa petite amie. Il lui avait demandé de passer, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais vu la tournure que les évènements avaient pris, il avait préféré s'en aller discrètement. Enfin, discrètement… façon de parler…

Il faisait froid, mais les rues du centre ville étaient animées, comme tout au long de l'année. Soudain, une voiture le dépassa, freina, puis recula pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur. La vitre s'ouvrit.

"Hey, Goten, comment vas-tu?" C'était Yamcha.

"Bien, et toi?" Il appréciait Yamcha pour sa décontraction naturelle.

"Ben, ma foi. Tu n'as pas cours?"

"Non, pas aujourd'hui."

"Tu veux prendre un café?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Allez, monte!"

La voiture de Yamcha était une voiture de sport rouge vif. Il savait que le vieil ami de son père, pour gagner un peu d'argent, s'était engagé dans une équipe de base-ball qui était assez bien cotée. Malgré ses cinquante ans passés, Yamcha faisait beaucoup plus jeune. C'était certainement dû aux arts martiaux. Quand Goten avait appris que Tortue Géniale avait plus de trois cent ans...

"On s'arrête là?"

"Comme tu veux."

Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le bar. Ils prirent place à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. Yamcha engagea la conversation.

"Alors, comment ça va chez toi? Quand même, on s'est pas vu depuis le diner après le tournoi, ça doit bien faire six mois."

"Ouais, c'est vrai..." Goten soupira. "Ca va pas trop mal. Maman cuisine pour se remonter le moral, Videl essaie de la soutenir, Pan, tout ça, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête, et Gohan part tôt le matin et rentre tard le soir." Yamcha sentit la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Goten.

"Tu es le seul homme à la maison, quoi", sourit Yamcha. "Ta mère ne vit donc pas très bien le départ de ton père?"

"Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

"Il n'a jamais été très adroit pour ce genre de choses. Il a un sens des priorités qui n'est pas celui du commun des mortels…" Un petit silence suivit. Yamcha avait nettement remarqué l'amertume de Sangoten.

"Bon, on va pas faire l'inventaire des problèmes familiaux", dit Goten, soudain enhardi. "Toi, ça va?"

"Ben, écoute. J'ai une occupation sympa, qui me permet en plus de gagner ma vie, une belle voiture et..." Yamcha baissa la tête. Ce fut autour de Goten de sentir la tristesse de Yamcha. "Et les filles, Goten? Ca marche?" demanda-t-il, relevant la tête, le sourire revenu.

Goten rougit imperceptiblement. "Ca va, ça vient." Il y eu un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel un serveur arriva et prit les commandes, avant que Goten ne reprenne la parole. "Au fait, Plume n'est pas avec toi?"

"Non, il a préféré rester à la maison ce matin. Je crois qu'il a chopé un rhume. Sinon, tu as des nouvelles des autres?"

"Ben, la petite famille de Bulma se porte bien. J'ai vu Krilin à la sortie du lycée, il y a à peu près une semaine, il avait l'air de se porter à merveille, et puis..." Il réfléchit. "Ben j'ai pas revu les autres depuis le tournoi." Le serveur apporta les deux tasses.

"Merci." Un nouveau silence suivit. Une petite voix s'éleva alors. "Sangoten?" L'interpelé se retourna. "Salut!"

C'était une fille de sa classe, une blonde assez fluette arrivée en début d'année. "Salut Ani! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda-t-il.

"La même chose que toi. On n'a pas cours alors je flâne."

"Euh... Yamcha, j'te présente Ani, une fille de ma classe. Ani, Yamcha, un ami de la famille."

"Enchantée," fit Ani, inclinant la tête avec un sourire radieux.

"De même," sourit Yamcha.

"Heu... Je peux?" hésita Ani en montrant une chaise.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Yamcha.

Une nouvelle conversation s'engagea alors, aux sujets classiques comme le temps ou l'école. Le courant passait très bien entre Ani et Yamcha, qui n'étaient pas du tout intimidés l'un ou l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent, après que Yamcha ait insisté pour payer l'addition. Il reprit sa voiture et démarra après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Goten, qui rougit une fois de plus.

"Il est sympa. Tu le connais d'où?" demanda Ani.

"Oh, c'est un ami de mon père. Ca doit bien faire quarante ans qu'ils se connaissent."

"Il ne fait pas si vieux." Goten inclina la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Ani, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

"Ben, je sais pas, il est quelle heure?"

"Onze heures dix," répondit Ani.

"Bah, rien de spécial. Faut juste que je rentre vers midi."

"On se balade ensemble?" demanda Ani pleine d'espoir.

"Si tu veux." Goten ne la connaissait pas très bien. Elle n'était dans sa classe que depuis cette année, et depuis que son père était parti, il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop le moral. Il était sorti avec deux ou trois filles depuis le mois de septembre, mais rien de très sérieux. Des filles superficielles, pour passer le temps. Des relations sans lendemain, qui avaient l'avantage non négligeables de n'apporter ni tracasserie ni responsabilité, à condition que les choses soient claires dès le début, pour lui comme pour sa partenaire. Ani, avec l'éternel optimisme qu'elle semblait trimballer, avec son air de petite fille sage et ses notes sans faille au lycée, ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce tableau, c'est pourquoi Goten, après un bref examen, l'avait rangé dans la catégorie « simples connaissances ».

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la rue et qu'Ani faisait à elle seule la conversation, Goten réfléchissait à sa discussion avec Yamcha. Elle lui avait fait du bien. Il avait senti autant d'amertume chez Yamcha que chez lui. Peut-être qu'ils devraient parler plus souvent. Perdu dans ses pensées, Goten ne remarqua même pas qu'Ani avait passé son bras autour du sien.

* * *

Les cartons s'empilaient dans une sorte d'énorme valise. Tortue Géniale, près de la porte, semblait essuyer une larme sous ses lunettes de soleil. Krilin se demandait s'il était sincère ou s'il simulait. Avec le vieux maître, impossible de savoir. Depuis que lui et C18 avaient décidé de déménager, Tortue Géniale semblait avoir le coeur brisé. Néanmoins, c'était bien lui la cause, quoiqu'indirecte, de ce déménagement. C18 trouvait qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de Maron, depuis quelques temps. Krilin avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence. Sa fille devenait une femme, et l'environnement ici n'était pas des plus sains.

Krilin lui aussi se sentait le coeur serré. Il avait vécu ici presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'il avait quitté son temple. Il avait connu de très bon moment, et il avait l'impression de laisser une partie de son passé ici. D'autant plus que, il s'en était rendu compte, en vieillissant, il devenait de plus en plus nostalgique. Les batailles aux cotés de Sangoku lui manquaient. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. L'ère des combats était terminé, il était désormais marié, et il avait une fille qui était presqu'une femme.

Les paquets étaient terminés. C18 appuya sur un petit bouton placé sur la valise, et le principe de miniaturisation fit son effet; tout ne tenait plus que dans une petite capsule. Après des adieux difficiles à Tortue Géniale qui jouait de plus en plus la comédie, c'était cette fois certain, et à la tortue et Oolon avec qui ils avaient habité durant des années, Krilin et C18 montèrent dans leur jet flyer, que Bulma avait conçu spécialement pour eux. C'était un véritable petit bijou de technologie, puisqu'il leur permettait de déposer Maron au lycée à la capitale de l'Ouest, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Et dire qu'il y avait peu, il ne se déplaçait quasiment qu'en volant…

Krilin jeta un dernier regard à la maison et l'île où il avait tant vécu, puis sourit à son maître. "Allez, on passera vous voir régulièrement!"

Après le décollage, le vieux maitre, sa tortue et Oolon leur firent de grands signes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon. Puis Tortue Géniale prit la parole: "Bon, c'est l'heure de mon émission!"

* * *

Quand Végéta était arrivé, Bulma n'était pas là. Bizarre, pourtant elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne travaillerait pas de la journée. Il s'était concentré pour la retrouver, et l'avait localisé chez Carot. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller là-bas. Finalement, il s'entrainerait, tant pis pour elle.

Attrapant une pomme dans la coupelle, sur la table du salon, il prit la direction des escaliers. Croquant le fruit à pleines dents, il rejoignit sa salle spéciale d'entraînement, au dernier étage de la Capsule. Bulma et son père y avaient, au fil des années, ajouté de nombreuses innovations techniques, au gré de ses désidératas. Les derniers en date étaient tous orientés en vue d'une prochaine confrontation avec Carot.

Depuis Boo, les années s'étaient écoulées tranquillement. Pour la seconde fois, après avoir été tué par Freezer sur Namek et ressuscité sur Terre, Végéta avait connu l'expérience de la mort. La différence majeure avait été le sens de cette deuxième mort. Sur Namek, il avait été abattu par un ennemi surpuissant, mais aussi et surtout par son propre désespoir de ne pas être en mesure de devenir le Super Saiyen. Il avait appris, de cette douleur expérience, de nombreuses leçons qui avaient réorienté sa conception du combat. Il était devenir Super Saiyen à son tour, anéantissant l'idée mythique affirmant qu'il n'existait qu'un guerrier légendaire par millénaire. Cela n'avait été qu'une étape dans la longue et lente démythification de son peuple et de ce qu'il représentait.

Quelque part, il devait bien l'accepter, il était devenu Terrien. Pas tout à fait, il ne serait jamais comme tous ces paysans faiblards, ces citadins frêles qui ne savaient plus utiliser leurs propres capacités, mais comptaient sans cesse sur celles des autres. Pourtant, c'était pour eux qu'il était mort une seconde fois. Pour eux qu'il s'était sacrifié dans une tentative désespérée d'anéantir Boo. Et de racheter quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi. Son passé? Ses erreurs? Lui-même peinait à distinguer, dans son passé chaotique, ce qui relevait d'erreurs ou non.

En fait, ce sacrifice, il l'avait fait pour Trunks et pour Bulma. Pas parce que cette Terre avait de la valeur à ses yeux à lui, mais parce qu'elle y était attachée, profondément, par des liens qu'il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait, mais dont il avait su, à mesure des années, reconnaître la puissance. Comme un étrange écho de ce qui, autrefois, le rattachait lui-même à son propre peuple, à sa propre culture…

Le sas s'ouvrit et se referma. Presque instantanément, la gravité choisie par Végéta se fit sentir. Jetant le trognon de pomme dans un coin, le Saiyen commença son entraînement. Carot lui devait un combat. Un vrai. C'était la seule motivation qui l'avait fait s'inscrire à ce stupide tournoi, quelques mois plutôt. Et cet imbécile de Carot s'était éclipsé avec ce gamin dont il jurait qu'il était plus puissant qu'eux tous réunis.

Ce qui restait à prouver, tant que Végéta ne l'avait pas affronté. Mais pour l'heure, ce gosse n'était qu'au second plan de ses pensées. Carot semblait ne plus vouloir se battre que lors de ces festivités terriennes fades et ridicules, bien loin des combats d'arènes de la planète Végéta. Fort bien. Alors il attendrait.

Il attendait ce combat depuis si longtemps. Trois années de plus ne serait pas bien difficiles à supporter…

* * *

Bulma avait finalement décidé d'aller rendre visite à Chichi. Son amie ne vivait pas très bien le départ de Sangoku, elle le savait. Quand elle était arrivée, Videl lui avait ouvert la porte de la maison voisine où elle vivait avec Sangohan. Elle lui avait expliqué que Chichi était allée faire des courses pour le seul Saiyen qui vivait encore avec elle, Sangoten. Videl, elle, avait déjà pris ses congés hivernaux.

Elle était donc depuis environ deux heures à discuter avec Videl devant un café, des enfants, du dernier tournoi et de leurs maris respectifs.

"Végéta a le don de m'énerver, parfois. Hier, je lui dis que je reste là toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Quand je me lève, il est dans sa fichue salle d'entraînement, avec une gravité telle que, bien sûr, je ne peux pas entrer sous peine de me faire écraser au sol. Je fais déjeuner Bra, je l'emmène à l'école, et quand je reviens, il est parti en vadrouille je ne sais pas où!" Bulma fulminait littéralement. Videl ne l'avait pas vue ainsi depuis un certain temps. Végéta l'agaçait souvent, mais la plupart du temps, Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était aussi ce qui plaisait à Bulma chez le Saiyen. Rien de tout cela cette fois ci. C'était une Bulma bouillonnante de rage qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Et les griefs contre les époux, elle connaissait…

"Oh, tu sais, ça doit être les Saiyens. Le mien passe ses journées à l'hôpital. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à sauver, parait-il. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Mais c'est vrai que parfois, j'aimerais que ce soit moi qu'il sauve, pour changer… Enfin, il s'occupe de Pan, c'est au moins ça de pris."

"Le mien aussi s'occupe de sa fille. Ca me surprend, d'ailleurs. Il a entrepris de lui apprendre à voler. Je ne sais pas trop si cette lubie vient d'elle ou de lui…" Videl ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que leurs fills, les meilleures amies du monde, avaient parfois de drôles d'idées qui leur passaient pas la tête. "Et Goku? Vous avez des nouvelles?"

"Non. On ne sait même pas s'il va venir pour les fêtes."

"Il ne changera jamais." Elle soupira. "On ne les changera jamais."

"Oui, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime."

Bulma sourit. Oui, après tout c'était vrai. Videl voyait le bon coté de la chose. Elle appréciait beaucoup la belle fille de Chichi. Elle était courageuse, d'un soutien sans faille, quelle que soit la situation. Elle s'était naturellement rapprochée avec les années, leurs filles passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

* * *

"Tu crois que c'est quoi?"

"J'en sais rien."

"Ils sont mignons. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"On peut pas les laisser là. Tu prends celui là, je prends l'autre."

"Super!"

"Il faut pas que les maîtresses les voit, sinon on va se les faire confisquer."

"D'accord." La sonnerie retentit. Les deux fillettes prirent délicatement les deux mystérieuses boules de poils qu'elles avaient trouvé, et les placèrent au fond de leur sac. Elles entrèrent tranquillement dans la salle de classe en se jetant des regards complices.

* * *

Voilà, Dendé avait fait le tour de ses amis. Pas tous, effectivement. Il n'avait jamais pu retrouver Ten Shin Han et son ami Chaozu. Chaque fois qu'il les recherchait, il se heurtait à une sorte de brouillard. Cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant, il n'y ressentait aucun danger. Un mystère qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir un jour, mais il sentait obscurément que rien ne pressait. Que chaque chose devait venir en son temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vies**

« La brutalité chez les Saiyens est probablement,

à l'origine, un mécanisme de défense face à un

environnement hostile. »

_La Légende du Peuple Saiyen_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2: Première explosion

Quand Bulma rentra, vers midi, elle s'aperçut que Végéta était revenu au bercail. Elle pria le ciel, à savoir Dendé, pour qu'il n'ait pas encore une fois dévalisé le frigo. Elle entra dans la cuisine; tout était impeccable. Il n'était pas encore sorti de sa salle d'entraînement. Elle s'était préparée à lui passer un savon quand il serait rentré, mais sa discussion avec Videl l'avait un peu apaisée.

Elle entendit Végéta sortir de la salle. La faim qui poussait le loup à sortir de sa tanière, certainement. Il entra dans la cuisine. Elle le salua, ce à quoi il répondit par un petit grognement. Il prit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il vida en un clin d'oeil, puis il s'assit sur un tabouret.

« Je t'ai attendue, » fit-il enfin.

« Quoi? »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu resterai à la maison. Je t'ai attendue. » Sa voix était pleines de reproches

« A... a… » Bulma n'en revenait pas. Il lui reprochait de... Et tout éclata. « Alors ça c'est la meilleure. J'emmène ta fille à l'école, tu t'es déjà enfermé dans ta foutue salle, je reviens, tu es parti trainer ta carcasse je ne sais pas où et tu me reproches de... Non, là c'est trop fort. » Bulma était passée au rouge vif. Elle vociférait sur Végéta qui restait impassible.

« Tu cries trop. Laisse-moi manger maintenant. » Outrée, elle sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver ce qui traduirait le mieux le fond de sa pensée à cet instant.

« Tu me gonfles Végéta. Prépare ta bouffe tout seul, je ne suis pas à ton service. Je ne te vois pas de la journée, et quand tu es là c'est pour me faire des reproches. » Les larmes, à présent. Toute la tristesse, l'amertume et la colère qu'elle avait accumulés depuis ces derniers temps la submergeaient, la débordaient

Végéta l'écoutait crier, toujours de glace. Mais il était blessé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle resterait pour la journée, il s'était préparé à cette journée, et elle était partie. Elle l'avait trahi. Elle pouvait bien aller au diable.

« J'en peux plus Végéta, je m'en vais, je retourne chez mes parents. »

« Ils habitent là, tu sais. »

« Oh ta gueule! Je... je m'en vais chez Chichi. » Elle monta l'escalier d'un pas décidé. Elle arriva dans la chambre, sortit une valise et commença à y entasser divers vêtements. Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Non mais quel enfoiré, pour qui il se prenait? Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. S'il ne se conduisait pas comme un espèce de... de... « C'est comme ça qu'on les aime ». Elle chassa la phrase de Videl de son esprit, et termina sa valise. Elle sécha ses larmes et sortit de la chambre.

Elle traversa la maison, passa à coté de la cuisine, sans le regarder. Lui restait toujours de marbre. Il avait devant lui un gros morceau de viande. Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage de Végéta. Seule une phrase lui hantait l'esprit. « Elle va revenir ».

* * *

Il était une heure. Chichi, Videl et Goten étaient à table. Le silence régnait depuis le début du déjeuner. C'était comme ça presqu'à chaque repas. Chichi avait toujours sa mine triste, et Goten était perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il rompit le silence:

« J'ai vu Yamcha ce matin, on a bu un café. »

Un sourire un peu fade, mais un sourire quand même, ce qui en soi était déjà une victoire, se dessina sur le visage de Chichi.

« Ah oui? Comment va-t-il? »

« Ben, pas trop mal apparemment. Il s'éclate bien avec ses jeunes au base-ball. Mais je l'ai quand même senti un peu… triste. » Videl saisit la balle au bond. C'était une occasion comme une autre de changer les idées de la femme et du fils de Sangoku. Et par là même de faire autre chose que d'attendre Gohan…

« On pourrait l'inviter à manger un de ces jours, non? »

« C'est une bonne idée. Je vais l'appeler ce soir. »

Et le silence se réinstalla, toujours aussi pesant. Videl soupira. Oui, décidément, il fallait que Sangoku vienne pour les fêtes. Elle allait parler à Sangohan dès ce soir, qu'il soit fatigué ou non de sa journée.

On frappa à la porte. Chichi alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une Bulma totalement démontée. Elle avait pleuré, comme en témoignait le maquillage qui lui coulait sur les joues.

« Je... je me suis engueulée avec Végéta. » Elle fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de Chichi.

* * *

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi quand Trunks rentra. Il avait passé la journée avec Pearl à préparer la Fête de l'hiver. Il posa sa veste à l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup. Arrivé sur le seuil, il s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Tout était en désordre. La petite table de la cuisine débordait de plats sales, de restants de nourritures... Visiblement, sa mère n'était pas là. Ou alors les robots ménagers s'étaient mis en grève… Il se dirigea vers la salle de gravité. Personne. Il descendit au labo de sa mère. Vide. La maison avait été désertée. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

Une chose était sûre, sa mère était partie avant son père. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé un tel bazar. Il revint dans la cuisine, commanda aux robots ménagers de s'occuper du rangement, et s'assit pour réfléchir. Il ne sentait pas l'aura de son père. Il ne s'entrainait donc nulle part. Sa mère avait pris sa journée. Elle était peut-être chez Chichi, mais... Non, elle serait rentrée. Par contre, Bra allait bientôt sortir de l'école, et il se demanda si quelqu'un allait aller la chercher. Aucun mot nulle part. Dans le doute, il reprit sa veste, sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'école maternelle.

16h30. La sonnerie retentit et tous les enfants se précipitèrent hors des salles de classes. Certains sautaient dans les bras de leurs parents, d'autres montaient dans les bus de transports scolaires. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, le ciel était gris et la fraîcheur commençait à tomber. Videl aperçut sa fille. Elle était avec Bra.

Bulma avait envie d'être seule. Elle lui avait demandé de ramener Bra à la Capsule et de la laisser à ses grands-parents s'il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait même pas émis l'hypothèse que Végéta vienne la chercher. Il est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas s'y attendre. En revanche, elle aperçut Trunks. Elle l'interpela et il se dirigea vers elle. Il avait visiblement l'air soucieux.

« Videl. Salut. Tu ne saurais pas où sont mais parents, par hasard? »

« Bulma est chez nous. Elle s'est disputée avec ton père. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est partie de la maison? L'engueulade a dû être sévère alors… »

« Sans doute… elle veut être un peu seule. Elle pense rester chez nous au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle m'a demandé d'amener ta sœur chez tes grands-parents, mais puisque tu es là... Ton père n'est donc pas chez toi? »

« Non… Il a dû filer je ne sais où… Et s'il est énervé, je préfère autant… Sans quoi il m'aurait traîné dans la salle d'entraînement…» Il réfléchit. « Dis... Tu peux dire à maman que je passerai demain, vers midi, après les cours? »

« D'accord. »

Les deux fillettes arrivèrent, main dans la main. En apercevant son frère, Bra s'écria: « Trunks! ». Elle lâcha la main de Pan et courut vers l'interpelé. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras. « Pourquoi c'est toi qu'est là? Maman m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben, tu vois, maman a eu un petit empêchement. Elle sera pas là ce soir. » La fillette ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

« Ah bon? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? »

« Heu... Elle... Oh, et puis tu m'embêtes avec tes questions. Ce soir c'est moi le chef, alors tu obéis », dit-il sur le ton le plus ferme possible.

« Même pas vrai, c'est papa le chef. »

« Oui, mais je sais pas s'il sera là, ce soir. » Bra fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Ils sont tous partis? » Trunks hocha la tête. « Les rats quittent le navire. » Trunks ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à parler comme ça, toi? »

« J'ai vu ça dans le film, samedi. »

« Si maman t'entendait… »

Videl avait également pris sa fille dans ses bras. Elle sourit en écoutant la conversation du frère et de la sœur.

« Bon, ma Pan, on va y aller. » Trunks attrapa sa manche. « Attends, Videl... Tu... Je voudrais te parler de Goten. Comment... Comment tu le trouves en ce moment? »

« Pas très bien, comme sa mère. Je vais parler à Sangohan ce soir. Je pense que ce serait bien que Sangoku revienne, au moins pour les fêtes. »

« Tu ne crois pas que sera pas pire après? » demanda Trunks, sceptique.

« Peut-être, mais là, ce n'est plus tenable… Et puis, on essaiera de lui parler… »

« Parler avec Sangoku? Bon courage alors. » Il sourit. Videl lui rendit la pareille et ils se séparèrent. Il ne virent pas dans leur dos Bra et Pan se lancer un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Les cours au lycée étaient terminés. Maron était radieuse. Son père venait la chercher, et ils iraient dans leur nouvelle maison, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Elle sortit du lycée, fit un signe de la main à ses amies, et chercha son père du regard. Il était adossé au jet flyer que Bulma leur avait offert. Elle courut vers lui, l'embrassa et monta dans l'appareil.

A bord, comme il restait silencieux, elle se décida à engager la conversation.

« Elle est bien? »

« Qui? »

« T'es bête! La nouvelle maison. »

« Ah... Oh, oui. » Le ton de sa voix était maussade. Son père était plus joyeux, d'habitude. Elle savait qu'il était triste de quitter Kamé House, mais là, quand même…

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

« Non, c'est rien. Je réfléchissais. Videl a appelé tout à l'heure. Bulma ne va pas fort. Elle s'est disputé avec Végéta et elle est partie chez Chichi. » Maron fronça les sourcils. Bulma partie de chez elle? Après s'être disputé avec Végéta? Et bien… ils n'avaient pas dû faire semblant…

« Mais Chichi ne va déjà pas très bien, ça risque d'être la totale déprime, là-bas… »

« C'est bien là le problème. Je pensais y passer demain après-midi, ça te dirait? »

« Ah, ouais! Chouette! » Krilin lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« On y va pour Chichi et Bulma, hein? » Maron se mit alors à rougir du menton aux oreilles.

* * *

« Dis Trunks, ils vont revenir quand papa et maman? » Bra avait la couette remontée jusqu'au menton. La lumière tamisée n'avait pas empêché Trunks de remarquer un brin d'inquiétude briller dans ses grands yeux violets.

« Je sais pas. Je pense qu'on va aller voir maman demain. »

« Demain quand? »

« Ben… demain matin j'ai cours. Si papa n'est pas revenu, je t'emmènerais chez papy et mamy, d'accord? Et quand j'aurai fini, on ira tous les deux la voir. »

« Elle est où? »

« Chez Chichi. » Trunks acheva de border sa soeur. « Dors, maintenant. » Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand Bra lui demanda: « Et papa? Il est où? »

« Je sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Dors. » Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

Bra se demandait vraiment quelle drôle d'idée avait eu sa mère d'aller dormir là-bas. Trunks lui avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée, mais il y avait des lits ici aussi pour se reposer. Elle en conclut que les lits de chez Chichi étaient meilleurs que ceux d'ici. Un petit bruit interrompit ses pensées. Une petite boule de poils, pas plus grosse qu'un poing d'adulte s'extirpa du sac de Bra.

« Oh, je t'avais oublié », fit Bra confuse. Elle sortit silencieusement de son lit et saisit le petit animal. Elle le hissa au niveau de son visage.

« J'ai réfléchi toute la journée pour te trouver un nom. Je vais t'appeler Mandra. Mais il faudra te cacher pour l'instant, parce que je sais pas si Trunks il va bien vouloir te garder. Je vais te mettre sous mon lit en attendant. » Elle glissa sa trouvaille son sous lit et se recoucha.

Et sa nuit ne fut plus qu'une longue succession de cauchemars incessants.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait aux évènements de la journée. Bulma avait débarqué en pleurs chez sa mère après une dispute avec Végéta. Videl lui avait tout expliqué. Végéta avait disparu. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à le localiser. Trunks passerait demain. Ils auraient peut-être des nouvelles.

Et puis il y avait le problème de son père. Videl lui avait demandé d'aller le voir pour lui proposer de venir pour les fêtes. C'était effectivement une bonne idée. Restait à savoir si son père allait comprendre.

Il s'endormit finalement, épuisé, après s'être blotti dans le cou de sa bien-aimée, de celle qui dormait là à ses cotés, de celle de qui il voulait un deuxième enfant.

Il ne se doutait pas de l'horrible nuit que vivait sa fille dans la pièce à coté.

* * *

Il était 7h30. Trunks déjeunait depuis quelque temps déjà quand il entendit Bra descendre. Son pas attira son attention. Il était très lent, trop lent. Il était chancelant, mal-assuré. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa sœur était habituellement débordante d'énergie dès qu'elle était sortie du lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bra, ça va? »

Pas de réponse. Il se leva et entra dans le salon. Sa sœur était assise dans le canapé, le yeux hagards, complètement vides. Elle avait le teint pâle, presque livide. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla.

« Bra, tu m'entends? » Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle hoquetait, secouée de gros sanglots. Tout son corps tremblait. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans le vide, comme si Trunks n'existait pas. « Bra, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » Il la secoua. « Bra, réponds-moi! » Enfin, elle sembla découvrir sa présence.

« J'ai... il y avait plein... plein de monstres. Ils étaient méchants et ils tuaient tout le monde. Il y en a un qui riait… » Elle se remit à sangloter.

« Oh, Bra... C'est juste un mauvais rêve. C'est fini. » Il lui sourit et lui tapota le menton, puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il fut surpris. Ce cauchemar avait vraiment dû être terrifiant. Sa mère devrait faire plus attention à ce que Bra regardait à la télé.

Il retourna à la cuisine, la fit déjeuner, l'habilla et l'emmena chez ses grands-parents. Elle avait visiblement été choquée par son rêve car elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de la matinée, ce qui ne lui était sans doute jamais arrivé. Et un souci de plus, pensa Trunks en se dirigeant au point de rendez-vous où il retrouvait Goten tous les matins.

* * *

« Allons, Pan, c'était juste un cauchemar… » La petite fille sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère et ne voulait pas en descendre. Tout ce qu'avait pu dire Videl ne la consolait pas. Chichi frappa à la porte. « Videl, je peux entrer? »

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai entendu Pan pleurer… Et bien ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Elle a fait un cauchemar. Elle est inconsolable. »

« Quand Sangohan faisait un mauvais rêve, pour le calmer je lui faisais à manger. » Mais même à l'évocation de la nourriture, qui aurait habituellement réveillé ses instincts saiyens, la fillette ne cessa pas de pleurer.

Il fallut une heure à Videl pour la calmer, et elle finit par s'endormir dans les bercements réconfortants de sa mère.

* * *

Trunks commençait à s'impatienter quand enfin il vit Goten apparaître à l'horizon. Quand son ami se posa à coté de lui, celui-ci ne put que prendre un air étonné.

« Hé ben dis donc, la tête que t'as, mon pauvre... »

« Tu m'fais marrer. Mes parents ont déserté et je dois gérer ma sœur. J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi. »

« Mon père aussi est parti. » Mince… quel crétin…

« Désolé Goten, je… j'y pensais plus… » Goten esquissa un faible sourire.

« Oh, ça va, laisse. »

Les deux amis prirent leur envol vers le lycée. Ils se posèrent à un endroit où on ne pouvait pas les voir, et ils marchèrent le reste du chemin. Au bout d'un moment, Trunks prit la parole.

« Au fait, c'était bien hier? » Sur le visage de Goten se dessina un air médusé.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Arrête, tu le sais très bien. J'me suis laissé dire que tu avais passé l'après-midi avec Ani. »

« Ah, ça. C'est rien du tout. Elle voulait juste qu'on se balade un peu. »

« Ouais, ouais. Tu dis toujours ça. » Le sourire en coin de Trunks horripilait Goten au plus au point.

« Arrête de délirer! Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Ani et moi. »

« Ok, ok, t'énerve pas. » Il y eut un petit silence, puis Trunks se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Maman va bien? »

« Oui, t'en fais pas. Maman et Videl s'occupent d'elle. » Goten lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Le début des cours n'avait pas encore sonné. Malgré le fait que l'hiver approchait, il y avait pas mal de monde dehors. Au milieu d'une foule, une petite voix s'éleva alors. Une jeune fille blonde accourut vers les deux garçons en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« Goten, Goten! »

« Tiens, voilà Maron! Bonne chance! » murmura Trunks en répondant au salut de la jeune fille.

« Ta gueule, » chuchota Goten, en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Salut les garçons. Dis Goten, mon père m'a demandé de te dire qu'on passerait chez vous dans l'après-midi, voir Bulma. Ca dérange pas? »

« Euh... non, non, c'est bon. » La sonnerie retentit, et sur un dernier radieux sourire, Maron se dirigea vers le bâtiment 1. Les deux garçons la saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

* * *

« Hep, tu te cachais où, Yumi? » Le petit animal sortit du placard. La fillette le saisit et le caressa. « Je suis bien contente d'avoir un ami, tu sais. Grand-père me manque, et papa travaille souvent. On va pouvoir s'amuser, tous les deux. »

La fillette se dirigea à l'opposé du placard, vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'ouvrit, se retourna et cria: « Maman, je vais jouer dehors! » Puis elle s'envola.

* * *

« Ne va pas trop loin et reviens pour manger! »

« Tu n'as pas peur de la laisser partir toute seule? » Bulma aidait Chichi à préparer à manger pendant que Videl mettait la table.

« J'ai toujours une petite appréhension, puis je me rappelle qu'elle a du sang saiyen dans les veines. Je doute qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. De toute façon, elle ne s'en va jamais bien loin. Elle joue toujours dans la forêt, de l'autre coté de la rivière. » En sortant les assiettes du placard, Videl poursuivit. « Au fait, tu crois que Trunks va rester manger? »

« Si oui, il va falloir préparer une double ration, » soupira Bulma.

« Il m'a juste dit qu'il passait. Tu crois que je lui sors une assiette? »

« Ne vous tracassez pas, on en sortira une de plus s'il décide de rester. » Chichi avait tranché. Pour l'heure, Trunks, lui, avait bien d'autre soucis en tête que de savoir s'il allait rester manger ou pas.

* * *

Pearl lui souriait. C'était l'heure de la pause. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc. Elle était si jolie, ses cheveux bruns dansaient sur ses épaules, et ses grands yeux noirs se promenaient sur son visage comme autant de caresses à venir. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. Ce n'était pas son record, mais avec elle, il n'était pas question de compétition avec Goten. C'était comme si, chaque jour, il la redécouvrait, s'émerveillant de tous les détails qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir auparavant. Qui plus est, Goten n'avait pas la tête à la compétition depuis le départ de son père…

« C'est toujours d'accord pour vendredi soir? » Cette question le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Heu...Vendredi soir... euh... » Le rendez-vous, il l'avait complètement oublié. Et ses grands-parents qui partaient pour le week-end. « Ben... c'est à dire... J'ai quelques petits problèmes. »

« Des problèmes? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Mes.. parents sont partis. » Il doutait fort que son père revienne avant la fin de la semaine. « Il faut que je m'occupe de ma petite sœur, et je pense pas arriver à la caser d'ici là. »

« C'est pas grave, on peut aller chez toi. »

« Chez moi? Euh... bah ok, si c'est la seule solution. » Il ne l'avait encore jamais emmenée chez lui. Non pas qu'il soit timide, mais il préférait d'abord préparer le terrain. Arriver à supporter le caractère ombrageux de son père et sa peste de petite sœur demandait un entraînement intense. Sa mère se comportait plutôt bien, ce n'est qu'après que ça dérapait. Enfin, ses parents ne seraient pas là, et il saurait bien maîtriser Bra.

* * *

« Hé, tu voles trop vite! » Trunks ralentit l'allure, au bord de l'énervement.

« Quoi encore? »

« Tu voles trop vite, je perds mon sac! » pépia Bra. Elle avait insisté pour prendre son sac « avec des jouets ». Il ne se posait plus de questions sur le comportement parfois étrange de sa sœur. Enfin, elle semblait avoir oublié son cauchemar, c'était déjà ça.

Il repartit, modérant son allure, sentant sa sœur s'agripper à ses épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent chez Sangohan. C'était un charmant petit coin, au bord d'une rivière, faisant face la forêt, bref, un endroit idyllique. Il allait frapper chez Chichi quand une voix attira son attention.

« Ils sont chez nous! »

« Pan! » Bra bondit des épaules de Trunks et sautilla vers son amie.

Trunks sourit. Les deux fillettes étaient décidément inséparables. Il frappa à la porte de Gohan. Videl lui ouvrit.

« Trunks! Entre. » Il suivit l'invitation et entra, les deux filles à ses talons.

« Maman! »

« Bra, ma puce! » La fille sauta dans les bras de la mère. Bulma la serra fort contre elle, se sentant déjà coupable de l'avoir abandonnée ces derniers jours. Elle avait juste besoin de décompresser, mais s'en voulait. Sa fille n'avait pas à payer pour les difficultés que rencontraient ses parents. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer pour le moment.

Tout le monde s'installa au salon, Bra sur les genoux de sa mère. Ils parlèrent longuement. Bulma expliqua à Trunks sa dispute avec Végéta et lui annonça qu'elle désirait rester quelques jours chez Chichi, loin de tout souci. Il semblait la comprendre. Elle s'excusa encore auprès de lui et lui fit une foule de recommandations, « au lit pas trop tard », « veille à ce qu'elle mange bien » ou autre « il faut qu'elle se brosse les dents matin et soir ».

Trunks décida de ne pas embêter sa mère avec le cauchemar de Bra. Après une bonne heure de discussion, il prit congé, après avoir poliment refusé l'invitation de Chichi car ses grands-parents l'attendaient déjà pour manger, et après avoir récupéré sa sœur qui jouait dans le jardin avec Pan. Les deux fillettes avaient chacune un sac « avec des jouets » et se sourirent malicieusement au moment du départ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vies**

« Nous rêvons tant de choses… Nos nuits sont

hantées par le passé, l'espoir, les regrets, l'inquiétude

de l'avenir, l'impression que le présent nous file entre

les doigts et en même temps nous marque à jamais. Les

rêves sont sans doute un mélange de tout cela. Ils

contiennent les drames, les joies, l'envie de vie et la

peur de mort. Ils effraient, ils attirent, ils rassurent,

ils inquiètent. Ils annoncent autant qu'ils trompent.

Mais ils révèlent, toujours. »

_Dendé ou la Parole du Jeune Dieu_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Cauchemars

Deux jours étaient passés. Le vendredi soir arriva. Bulma donnait un coup de main à Chichi en cuisine. Végéta n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Trunks semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien avec sa soeur. Il avait assuré à sa mère qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps qu'elle voulait pour s'aérer l'esprit. Bulma profitait donc pleinement de son repos chez Chichi même si ses enfants lui manquaient. Krilin et sa famille étaient passés, ce qui avait été l'occasion d'un bon repas pour rire et se détendre. Chichi les avait conviés à venir passer les fêtes avec eux. Elle comptait bien également inviter Yamcha, qui venait manger le soir même.

Sangohan sortait de la salle de bain. Sa mère préparait le repas et son frère finissait de mettre la table. Yamcha n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Son premier souvenir de Yamcha remontait à l'arrivée des Saiyens sur Terre, après l'entraînement infernal que lui avait fait subir Piccolo. L'arrivée de Végéta. Il avait été impressionné par cet homme grand et souriant face au danger, avec ces longs cheveux.. Et c'était aussi le premier qu'il allait voir mourir durant ce funeste combat… Il l'avait revu ensuite à sa résurrection après Namek. Ce n'était qu'avec l'arrivée des cyborgs qu'ils s'étaient vraiment fréquentés, et qu'il avait compris à quel point Yamcha était proche de son père, de sa famille.

« Ah, mince, ma montre. Goten, tu ne veux pas aller me la chercher, j'ai dû la laisser dans la salle de bain? »

« J'y vais. » La voix de Sangoten était maussade, presque sans émotion. Les conséquences de l'absence de leur père, loin de s'atténuer avec le temps, semblaient peser de plus en plus sur le moral de son petit frère.

Goten monta les escaliers, lentement, mécaniquement. Il avait cru que la venue de Yamcha lui changerait les idées, mais rien ne semblait vouloir effacer ce sentiment mêlé d'injustice, de trahison, de malaise qui le rongeait à longueur de temps.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, prit la montre de Gohan près du lavabo, et leva la tête. Videl était là, debout dans la douche, se frottant les cheveux, nue. Totalement nue. Goten resta figé d'interminables secondes, incapable de détourner les yeux, quand Videl s'aperçut de sa présence.

« Goten! Mais... Tu veux bien sortir de là en vitesse, s'il te plait! » Elle avait saisi le rideau de la douche dont elle se servait pour masquer son corps tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal que bien, à dire vrai…

« Je… euh… oui… euh… Excuse-moi Videl… »

Goten quitta la pièce en heurtant chaque meuble qui se mettait sur son passage. Il descendit l'escalier en trombe, manquant de se fracasser en arrivant en bas. Sangohan fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai entendu crier… »

« Hein? Ah... oh... Rien. T'aurais juste pu me dire que Videl prenait sa douche, ç'aurait été sympa, » lui reprocha Goten, rouge de confusion.

« Videl prenait... Mais j'en savais rien. Et toi t'es rentré, comme un gros malin… »

« Ben, oui. Tiens v'là ta montre. La prochaine fois, t'iras la chercher toi-même. »

Sangohan attrapa sa montre au vol, alors que Pan, attirée par le boucan, descendait à son tour les escaliers.

« Maman a crié. Y'avait un monstre? »

« Non, juste Goten », ironisa son père.

« Ah c'est malin… »

« T'es pas un monstre! Pourquoi elle a crié? »

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande. En attendant, tu ne pourrais pas mettre quelque chose de mieux que ce jogging avec lequel tu as joué toute la journée? » demanda Gohan en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Pas une robe! »

« Pas forcément, mais quelque chose de plus seyant. Allez, viens, on va voir ça tous les deux. » En montant à l'étage, Sangohan observait du coin de l'œil sa fille. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

* * *

Il était sept heures. Pearl n'allait pas tarder. Trunks avait passé les trois derniers jours à briefer Bra, lui expliquer qu'elle ne devait pas dire n'importe quoi. Il lui avait dit qu'une amie viendrait passer la soirée. Elle lui avait demandé si c'était son amoureuse. Trunks avait dû rougir car elle avait pouffé de rire sans qu'il n'ait rien répondu. Il l'avait faite manger et comptait bien vite aller la coucher pour qu'ils puissent passer une soirée tranquille. Néanmoins, il n'y croyait pas trop car les nuits de Bra étaient plutôt agitées en ce moment. Et puis avec les vacances, Bra avait demandé à se coucher plus tard.

On sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Elle était belle. Elle portait une courte robe noire qui dessinait finement ses hanches et qui se mariait formidablement bien avec ses yeux. Et il sut qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bien avec une autre fille.

« Tu me fais entrer ou tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte à me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit? » sourit-elle.

Dans un sourire, il se dégagea pour la laisser passer, la débarrassa de son manteau et l'accompagna au salon. Elle examinait la maison.

« C'est super grand chez toi. »

« Oh, il y a une partie qui appartient à mes grands-parents. Installe-toi, je vais nous chercher à boire. »

Elle s'installa dans le canapé, tandis que Trunks disparaissait à la cuisine. Elle observait l'installation de la pièce. Elle était très grande. Il y avait une longue table qui devait être celle pour manger, et une table basse autour de laquelle étaient disposés différents fauteuils, dont le canapé sur lequel elle était assise. Sur les murs se trouvaient des placards intégrés, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur une vaste cour, un gigantesque écran de télévision et quelques photographies. Une petite voix à sa gauche interrompit son examen.

« Dis, c'est toi l'amoureuse de Trunks? » Pearl découvrit une petite fille en pyjama, grimpée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, probablement la sœur de Trunks. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Euh… oui, je pense, oui. Toi tu dois être Bra. »

« Tu connais mon nom? » s'étonna la petite fille.

« Oui. Ton frère me l'a dit. Moi je m'appelle Pearl. » Elle était très souriante, ce qui mit Bra en confiance. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle dans le canapé, et toutes les deux discutèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Trunks n'arrive.

« Ha ha! Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver les bouteilles. » Son visage se rembrunit quand il découvrit Bra. « T'es pas dans ta chambre toi? » Puis se tournant vers Pearl: « Elle t'a pas trop embêtée, j'espère? »

« Oh, non! Elle est très mignonne. Elle a une imagination débordante et beaucoup d'estime pour toi, tu sais. » Trunks lui jeta un regard interrogateur et vaguement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté? »

« Que tu étais un des hommes les plus forts du monde, mais que c'était votre père le plus fort. »

« C'est vrai », confirma Bra. Trunks se détendit. Dans la bouche d'une petite fille, ça passait pour normal. Pearl reprit la parole.

« Elle m'a aussi dit que tu t'étais battu contre un monstre il y a dix ans, mais que tout le monde l'a oublié, car le dragon l'a effacé des mémoires. » Là, Trunks déglutit péniblement. Pearl souriait. Bra se leva sur le canapé, les poings sur les hanches, et regarda Trunks.

« C'est ton amoureuse et tu lui avais même pas dit? » fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Bra, on n'avait pas dit quelque chose à ce sujet? »

« Mais c'est ton amoureuse, elle peut savoir, non? » Pearl fronça les sourcils.

« Savoir quoi? »

« Ben, tu sais, on est un peu extraterrestre, » affirma la fillette sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

« Bra! » Le ton autoritaire de Trunks la fit sursauter. « Qui c'est le chef? » Bra se mit au garde à vous, le torse bombé.

« Vous, capitaine. »

« Bien. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire et d'aller te coucher. » La fillette s'affala et, d'une voix suppliante, lança :

« Nooon, s'il te plait! Je vais encore voir les monstres! » Trunks sembla réfléchir un moment. Il s'était attendu à cette possibilité, mais il n'allait quand même pas se coltiner Bra toute la soirée.

« Ecoute, tu vas aller te coucher, t'endormir bien sagement et dire à ces monstres que s'ils t'embêtent, papa et moi on viendra leur régler leur compte. »

« Noooon! Ils sont trop forts et trop méchants! Et puis papa il est même pas là et il reviendra plus pour m'apprendre à voler! » La petite fille était désormais au bord des larmes.

« Oh, Trunkichou, laisse-la si elle a tellement peur! » Les larmes de la fillette cessèrent instantanément. Elle plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

« Pffff! Trunkichou! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Oh, ça va hein! Pearl, s'il te plait ne t'en mêle pas. Bra, hop, au lit. »

« Allez, Trunkichou! » supplièrent les deux filles en même temps. Trunks se passa la main sur son visage, dépité.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Bra, va chercher ta couverture et installe toi sur le canapé. »

« Ouais! » Les cris de joie de la fillette retentirent jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Pearl, un peu gênée, se décida à demander à Trunks:

« Dis... ton... ton père est parti? » Trunks se tourna vers elle.

« Oh, c'est rien. Mes parents se sont disputés, et ils sont partis chacun de leur coté, mais ça va pas durer. Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'il faut que je gère ma sœur. »

« Mais... Pour la fête de l'Hiver, demain? »

« C'est bon. Des amis de mes parents vont la garder. »

Bra redescendit pour venir s'écraser comme une masse sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes à peine, et Trunks décida qu'elle était très bien là où elle était, car l'étage serait entièrement libre pour eux deux. La vrai soirée commença enfin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bra passa une agréable nuit chargée de doux rêves de sa mère et de son père.

* * *

« Pokopen... pokopen... pokopen... pokopen... »

« Je suis à vos ordres, maître. »

« Va sur Terre et tue les deux Annonciateurs. »

* * *

Gohan réajusta ses lunettes. « Alors comme ça vous participez aux phases finales du championnat du monde? »

« C'est génial! »

« Oh, c'est surtout un boulot d'équipe. On a aussi une excellente formation de jeunes. »

Chichi apporta un nouveau plat. « Alors tu as véritablement arrêté les arts martiaux? »

« Merci. Ben, oui. Ca fait un bout de temps, maintenant. Je ne peux vraiment plus rivaliser avec vous. »

« Tu restes quand même un des terriens les plus puissants, » corrigea Sangohan.

« Il ne faut pas oublier Krilin. Et puis Ten Shin Han. Tiens d'ailleurs, vous avez de ses nouvelles? »

« Non. Pas depuis la dernière fois. » Sangohan réfléchit. Ten Shin Han... Il avait toujours été un peu mystérieux, solitaire. Il disparaissait des années, et revenait toujours quand on avait besoin de lui. Il se souviendrait toujours que, même se sachant impuissant, il avait combattu Cell et l'avait empêché d'absorber C18, frôlant la mort, ou encore qu'il avait sauvé Dendé et Hercule lors de son combat contre Boo. Ten Shin Han réapparaitrait sûrement un beau jour, avec son fidèle ami Chaozu pour les sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Yamcha était arrivé depuis bientôt trois heures. Ils discutaient tous ensemble autour de l'excellent repas préparé par Chichi. Videl n'avait pas l'air de porter rancune à Goten pour ce qui s'était passé, et tant mieux pour lui, se disait-il.

Il écoutait attentivement Yamcha. Il aimait sa personnalité, le charisme qu'il dégageait. De plus, c'était avec Krilin et Bulma un des premiers amis de son père.

Son père. Tout en écoutant Yamcha, Sangohan y songeait. Il n'avait pas encore été le voir, par manque de temps.

Sangoku. Videl avait demandé à Sangohan d'aller le voir, mais il ne s'était toujours pas déplacé. Il prétextait un manque de temps, mais Videl savait que c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'affronter.

Chichi observait Yamcha parler. Elle l'avait connu en même temps que Sangoku, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Il avait toujours été un grand ami, sur qui on pouvait compter. Comme Sangoku... Sangoku...

Chichi se leva soudainement pour aller à la cuisine. Sangohan passa de sa mère à Videl avec un regard interrogateur, puis retourna à son repas. Il arrivait fréquemment à sa mère de quitter la table sans raison apparente depuis le départ de son père.

Le matin pointait au-dessus des collines qui morcelaient l'horizon. Un jeune homme assis en tailleur ouvrit ses trois yeux à la lumière. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte d'une modeste petite maison et la poussa. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, s'affairait à débarrasser la table.

* * *

« Je suis prêt maman. J'y vais. »

« Prends garde à toi, mon poussin. Et... » Elle baissa la tête.

« Je le ramènerai, maman. Sain et sauf. » Il alla déposer un baiser sur son front et sortit de la maison, après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main. Il marcha. Il allait marcher longtemps, il le savait. Il se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Derrière lui, le soleil s'éleva au dessus des collines, comme pour l'accompagner dans sa quête.

* * *

Bra se réveilla. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se leva. En effet, elle était dans le salon. Sous les volets, elle pouvait voir la faible lumière du jour. Elle entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et prit un petit plat dans lequel se trouvait un restant de purée. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, monta silencieusement. Sa chambre était fermée. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée, de manière à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre, et ouvrit un tiroir de la table de chevet près de son lit. Le museau de la petite bête émergea.

« Tiens, Mandra, je t'ai apporté à manger, » chuchota-t-elle. Elle tendit l'oreille. Curieux. Elle posa le plat dans le tiroir, le referma et sortit dans le couloir. Elle écouta attentivement. Oui, il y avait bien deux respirations qui provenaient de la chambre de son frère. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Trunks, ouvrit délicatement la porte, et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Deux formes sombres étaient allongées sur le lit. Trunks et... Pearl!

Elle avança doucement, tel un félin à l'affût, s'approcha de son frère, et se pencha à son oreille. Elle gonfla ses poumons d'air et hurla :

« Debout paresseux! » La pièce s'ébranla. Trunks sursauta, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Quand il identifia le petit bruit incessant qui lui montait aux oreilles comme étant le rire de sa soeur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit une des jambes Bra et la souleva puissamment. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, la fillette se retrouva en l'air, la tête en bas.

« Non! Non Trunks, arrête! J'le f'rai plus, j'te jure! » Il la lâcha et amortit sa chute de son autre main. Pearl, à ses côtés, se frottait les yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se dérouler.

« Cette peste... Elle mériterait que je l'enferme dans la salle d'entraînement, » grogna Trunks.

« Où ça? » demanda Pearl, la voix endormie.

« La salle d'entraînement. Là où papa... » Un poing s'abattit sur la tête de la petite fille, synonyme de « Tais-toi ou il t'arrivera des problèmes ». Pearl, encore mal réveillée, interrogea Trunks du regard.

« C'est... euh... une salle spéciale où... mon père... s'entraîne » finit par lâcher Trunks. « Il pratique les arts martiaux. » Pearl se mit à rire.

« C'est ça le grand secret que tu voulais me cacher? » Trunks la regarda un instant, puis:

« Oui, haha! C'est vrai que c'est idiot. » Bra le regarda, et secoua la tête de dépit. Puis elle escalada le lit, et vint s'installer entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Dis, pourquoi elle dort dans ton lit? Y'avait de la place dans la chambre d'ami en bas. Puis dans celle d'en haut aussi. Et même dans la petite chambre d'ami que maman dit toujours qu'elle va casser le mur pour la faire plus grande et que papa dit toujours arrête de vouloir toujours casser des murs, on n'a jamais autant de monde qui vient nous voir et que maman répond la faute à qui, gros rustre… Alors pourquoi elle dort dans ton lit alors qu'il y a plein d'autres lits vides dans la maison? » Trunks avait espéré un instant que Bra se perdrait dans sa propre question, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire… Mais non, il n'aurait pas cette chance cette fois ci. Lui et Pearl rougirent.

« Ben... tu vois... » Il hésita un moment, puis trouva l'exemple approprié. « Regarde papa et maman, ils dorment bien dans le même lit. » La fillette posa son index sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Quel rapport logique pouvait-il y avoir entre ses parents et Trunks et Pearl? Soudain, elle eu un éclair. Evidemment! Ses parents aussi étaient amoureux. Mais alors...

« Dis Trunks, si vous êtes amoureux comme papa et maman, vous allez aussi avoir des enfants? » Les deux rougirent de plus belle.

« Heum... euh... pas trop vite, Bra, pas trop vite. Papa et maman n'ont pas eu des enfants tout de suite, tu sais. » Oui, ça se tenait. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait être très amoureux pour avoir des enfants, mais qu'il fallait du temps pour être sûr qu'on était très amoureux. Soudain, le gargouillis de son estomac interrompit ses pensées. Elle posa une main sur son ventre.

« Je crois bien que j'ai faim. On mange quand? »

« Il est quelle heure? » questionna Trunks, trop heureux que la conversation change de direction.

« Neuf heures et demi », répondit Pearl après avoir examiné sa montre.

Bra descendit du lit et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salle à manger.

« Bon, on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut manger quelque chose ce matin. Ce petit monstre va encore vider le frigo… »

Les deux amants se levèrent. Trunks enfila son caleçon et un T-shirt, et en passa un autre plus long à Pearl, qui ne se voyait pas enfiler sa robe serrée dès le matin. Ils descendirent à leur tour. Trunks avançait lentement, repensant à la nuit sublime qu'il avait passé, et qui lui avait fait momentanément oublier ses ennuis.

* * *

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien un inconnu chez lui, et Bulma n'était toujours pas rentrée. Un souffle de vent fit onduler ses cheveux, et il se concentra de nouveau.

* * *

Videl se leva en sursaut, arrachée à son sommeil par les hurlements de Pan. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Encore un cauchemar. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses cris cessèrent, mais elle pleurait toujours, s'agrippant à sa mère. Sangohan était déjà parti travailler. Il devait l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles vers dix heures. Quelle heure pouvait-il être?

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, se superposant aux sanglots paniqués de Pan.

Dix heures. Elle se leva, sa fille toujours accrochée à ses épaules, et saisit le combiné qui se trouvait à l'étage.

« Allo? »

« Videl? C'est moi. Alors? »

« Pareil. Elle vient de se réveiller. »

« Toujours le même cauchemar? »

« Apparemment. » Sangohan soupira.

« Bon, écoute, je vais essayer de contacter un spécialiste à l'hôpital. Je te laisse, à ce soir. »

« Je t'embrasse. » Elle raccrocha. Pan ne pleurait plus, mais, comme d'habitude, elle était hagarde, le regard totalement perdu dans le vide.

* * *

Goten était réveillé, étendu dans son lit, les bras derrière la nuque. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à chasser cette image? Depuis hier, elle le hantait. Pas comme une image traumatisante ou désagréable, mais ce n'était tout de même pas très normal.

Il voyait Videl. Nue. Dans sa douche. Il revoyait sa poitrine, ses hanches... Il l'avait trouvée belle. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça, avant. C'était sa belle-sœur. Quand il l'avait connu, il était gamin. Il était âgé de sept ou huit ans, pas plus, à l'époque. C'était peu de temps avant Boo. Elle était juste une grande toute faible qui tournait autour de son frère, sans qu'il ne comprît vraiment pourquoi, à ce moment. Puis il avait grandi, il était devenu un jeune homme que les filles attiraient et qui attirait les filles, et Videl avait toujours été là. Et Pan était née.

Videl était juste… dans son décor depuis si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement que comme Videl, la grande un peu faible qui finalement avait épousé son frère. C'était idiot, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme une femme, qui pouvait être séduisante, avoir les attributs de toutes les femmes de la Création…

Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas attiré par elle, non… Il était juste troublé. Mais rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi revoyait-il sans arrêt cette image? Pourquoi?

* * *

Piccolo volait à pleine vitesse. Ses épaulettes déchiraient l'air, produisant un son proche d'un supersonique. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il avait senti quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Dendé avait senti son ami arriver. Il avait senti aussi son trouble profond. Il était désormais debout devant lui.

« Alors tu n'as rien senti, rien vu? » Le jeune dieu secoua la tête.

« Rien du tout. »

« C'est étrange. J'ai eu cette impression de malaise comme ça, d'un seul coup. Puis elle a disparu. Mais maintenant je sais. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est un peu comme si on avait planté une aiguille empoisonnée dans ma peau. Je l'ai sentie entrer, puis la douleur s'est estompée. Mais je sais que le poison est là, dans mes veines. »

« Le problème, c'est que les effets d'un poison peuvent se révéler longtemps après l'empoisonnement… » Les deux Nameks se regardèrent un instant. Puis Piccolo reprit la parole.

« Je vais rester quelque temps. Il faut surveiller. Le poison est sur Terre… Il va se déclarer… »

Dendé observait le grand Namek. Piccolo, Piccolo le calme, avait perdu son sang-froid. Il avait volé à pleine vitesse, dépensé inconsidérément son énergie. La sueur perlait de son front, comme s'il venait de mener un combat très difficile. Pourtant lui n'avait rien senti. C'était très étrange, et pour le moins troublant.

* * *

« Trunks! Trunks! Quand est-ce qu'on va chez Pan? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Ce soir. Et arrête de tirer sur mon bras s'il te plait. »

« C'est quelle heure, ce soir? »

« Je sais pas. Cinq heures et demi, six heures. »

Pearl sourit. Elle tenait l'autre main de Trunks. Tous les trois étaient en ville. Ils sortaient du restaurant où ils avaient mangés, et se promenaient dans les rues. Il faisait froid, mais un soleil brillant, d'une lumière glacée, trônait au zénith. La promenade était très agréable, et Pearl en profitait pleinement. Elle aimait être avec Trunks. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui arriver quand elle était dans ses bras. Et elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Bra. La petite fille était très éveillée pour son âge, et même si Trunks aimait à répéter qu'elle était une petite peste, Pearl la trouvait adorable.

* * *

Les deux hommes, ou plutôt un des deux hommes, venait de finir de manger. Le jeune garçon à la peau brune, toujours épaté par l'appétit de l'autre, s'adressa à lui:

« Maître, la Ranouma commence dans deux jours. »

« Ranou-quoi? Ça se mange? » Une goutte de sueur perla du front de l'élève.

« La fête de la nouvelle année, maître. Et... pendant une période de douze jours, les fidèles doivent jeûner et une trêve est respectée. On ne doit pas se battre. »

« Vous ne mangez pas? Et vous ne vous battez pas? Pendant douze jours? Comment survivez-vous? » Une nouvelle goutte de sueur dégoulina sur le front du fidèle. « Donc, on doit arrêter l'entraînement, c'est ça? »

« A... avec votre permission, maître. »

« Bien sûr. Ce sont vos traditions. Et ça me donnera l'occasion d'aller voir ma famille. Hum... Dans deux jours tu disais? Donc, pas de temps à perdre, on commence l'entraînement! »

* * *

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Bonjour. »

« Monsieur Sangohan, je présume. Installez-vous. » Sangohan réajusta ses lunettes, et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du bureau. Il examina la pièce. Elle était assez vaste, entourée d'étagères contenant porte-documents, ouvrages célèbres ou empilements de feuilles hétéroclites. Une plaque dorée ornait le bureau: « Docteur Hemerich Bullow ». L'homme en face de lui était assez corpulent. Il avait un double menton, une paire de lunettes posée juste sur le bout de son nez, relativement imposant, d'ailleurs, et il était quasiment chauve.

« Merci. »

« Le docteur Kanema m'a expliqué que vous veniez pour votre fille? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Voilà, cela fait maintenant quatre nuits qu'elle fait des cauchemars qui la paniquent complètement. Au début, je pensais que ça passerait… Mais quatre nuits de suite… Je suis assez inquiet…»

« Toujours le même cauchemar? » Il saisit un crayon et un carnet, sur lequel il commença à griffonner.

« Oui. »

« Et quel est-il? »

« Et bien, ses explications restent assez floues. Elle nous dit qu'elle voit des monstres, qui tuent tout le monde. Et puis elle entend un rire, toujours le même. »

« Hum hum... C'est étrange, effectivement. Elle n'a pas eu de choc particulier, un traumatisme, un accident, quelque chose qu'elle aurait vu à la télévision? »

« Non, non. Pas d'accident, ni de traumatisme… Et nous surveillons toujours ce qu'elle regarde à la télévision. »

« Pas de problèmes familiaux? »

« Non, non. » Sangohan hésita. « Son... son grand-père, mon père, est parti il y a quelques mois, mais... je ne pense pas que ce soit lié. »

« Hum hum... Pas de problème à l'école? »

« Non, non, je ne crois pas. »

« Se réveille-t-elle au milieu de la nuit? Vers quelle heure? »

« Non, non, elle fait toujours sa nuit complète. Elle se réveille aux heures habituelles, mais en pleurant. Il est très difficile de la calmer. » Le docteur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, surpris. Il posa son crayon.

« Elle fait des nuits complètes? Et... elle n'a pas de souvenir d'autres rêves? »

« Non, non. Elle ne se rappelle que celui-là. »

« Etrange, étrange. Si vous pouviez me l'amener lundi, que je lui pose quelques questions... »

« Bien sûr. Vers quelle heure? » Le docteur Bullow sortit un petit carnet de son bureau, qu'il feuilleta.

« Vers... 15 heures 30, ça vous va? »

« Parfait. » Sangohan se leva, remercia le docteur, lui serra la main et sortit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vies**

« Les souvenirs sont une mer dans laquelle il est doux

de plonger, mais où il est facile de se perdre. »

_Propos de mon Père_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Deuxième explosion

« Trunks! Trunks! Il est cinq heures et demie! »

« Oui, et alors? »

« T'avais dit qu'à cinq heures et demi on irait chez Pan! » Effectivement, l'horloge à panneau solaire au bout de la rue affichait cinq heures trente précises. Il commençait d'ailleurs à faire froid dans les rues de la capitale, qui peu à peu étaient désertées.

« Bon, alors on va y aller » consentit Trunks, vaincu. Il sortit de sa poche une boîte de capsules, et en saisit une qui correspondait à son nouveau véhicule, de la catégorie de ceux qui flottaient, mais qui devaient tout de même avoir une certaine adhérence au sol pour fonctionner.

Bra sembla étonnée. « On n'y va pas en... » Soudain, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, consciente qu'elle avait failli dire une bêtise. C'est vrai, Pearl ne devait pas savoir qu'ils savaient voler. Trunks lui jeta un regard assassin tandis que Pearl semblait perplexe. Heureusement, elle ne posa aucune question.

Trunks pressa la capsule, et le véhicule fit son apparition. Tous les trois grimpèrent à l'intérieur, Trunks aux commandes, Pearl à côté de lui. Bra, qui avait une fois de plus insisté pour prendre son sac à dos, se trouvait à l'arrière. Elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Si Pearl était très amoureuse de Trunks et qu'ils avaient des enfants, comment Trunks ferait-il pour cacher leur force à Pearl? Car elle n'en doutait pas, les enfants de Trunks seraient très forts. Et puis si Pearl venait habiter à la maison, alors il aurait bien du mal à cacher la puissance de leur père. A moins que...

Une larme roula sur la joue de Bra. Pearl s'en aperçut: « Eh bien, Bra, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que papa il va jamais revenir? » Trunks la regarda dans le rétroviseur, sourcils froncés.

« Bien sûr qu'il va revenir! Mais... pourquoi tu penses à lui comme ça, d'un seul coup? »

« Ben... » Elle décida qu'il serait bien trop long d'expliquer le cheminement de son raisonnement logique à son frère. « Pour rien. » Trunks haussa les épaules et revint à la route. Sa sœur était décidemment vraiment très étrange parfois.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, Pearl se tourna vers Trunks.

« Au fait, chez qui on va exactement? »

« Chez... des amis. Le frère et la belle-sœur de Goten. Leur fille, Pan, est avec Bra à l'école. C'est là-bas que ma mère se repose. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

* * *

Goten était allongé dans l'herbe. Il avait passé la journée à ne rien faire. De toute façon, Trunks était avec Pearl. Ani avait appelé dans la journée, pour lui demander s'il était libre pour la fête. Il avait répondu oui. Il avait hésité un moment à y aller, mais Videl l'avait poussé. Videl... Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour l'incident d'hier. Pourtant, lui, ça l'avait marqué. Enfin... Il pensait à la soirée. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, que ça allait lui changer les idées. Il devait passer chercher Ani en ville vers sept heures. Trunks devait venir déposer Bra, il allait partir avec lui.

A ce moment, il entendit un appareil s'approcher de la maison, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Il sauta par-dessus la rivière et contourna la maison. Trunks? Avec un véhicule? Ah, d'accord. Il était avec Pearl. Il s'approcha.

« Yo, Trunks. Comment ça va? Pearl. » Il salua. Pan et Videl sortirent de la maison.

« Bonjour Trunks, » sourit Videl. Les deux fillettes se sautèrent dans les bras, et allèrent directement jouer de l'autre côté de la rivière, chacune leur sac sur le dos. Tout le monde, excepté Goten, sourit en les regardant s'éloigner. Trunks se tourna vers Videl:

« Videl, j'te présente Pearl. Pearl, Videl, la belle-sœur de Goten. »

« Enchantée. »

« Moi de même. »

« Bon, Goten, tu repars avec nous? »

« Ben, oui, le temps de me changer. » Et Goten disparut dans l'autre maison.

« Entrez donc boire un verre en attendant. »

« Ok. » Trunks hésita. « Euh... Maman n'est pas là? »

« Non, elle est partie avec Chichi se promener. Ce n'est pas un mal, ça leur change les idées. » Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Videl. Ils arrivèrent directement dans un petit salon, et ils s'installèrent. Videl leur servit des boissons.

« Merci. Sangohan n'est pas encore rentré? Il arrive plus tôt, le samedi, d'habitude. » Trunks prit son verre et commença à boire, tout comme Pearl.

« Oui, mais il est parti voir un spécialiste pour Pan. Elle fait des cauchemars étranges en ce moment. » Trunks faillit s'étouffer avec son verre.

« Keuf keuf... » Il regarda Videl, surpris, pendant que Pearl lui tapait dans le dos. « Merci Pearl… Quel genre de cauchemars exactement? »

« Et bien, elle voit des monstres, qui massacrent tout le monde et... elle les entend rire. Pourquoi? »

« Des... des monstres? » Il s'essuya le front. « Bra... Bra a fait le même genre de rêves. » Videl le regarda, étonnée.

« Tu... tu es sûr? Depuis combien de temps? »

« Ben... » Trunks se gratta la tête. « Ça a commencé... Mardi soir, je crois. Et... ça s'est arrêté hier. Oui, c'est ça, elle n'en a pas fait cette nuit. »

« Pan aussi. Sauf que ça continue. »

« Tu... tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école, qui les aurait touché toutes les deux? »

« Aucune idée. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elles... Enfin, ça ne les travaille pas pendant la journée. Tu vois, là elle joue tranquillement. On ne pourrait pas parier qu'elles font des cauchemars chroniques. » Videl montrait par la fenêtre les deux fillettes qui jouaient au-delà de la rivière.

« Ouais... Y'a quelque chose de pas normal. »

« Ecoute, je vais en parler à Sangohan ce soir. Et puis, je te recontacterai si j'ai de nouvelles informations, ou même pour savoir comment ça évolue, d'accord? »

« Pas de problème. De toute façon, elles dorment toutes les deux ici, ce soir. » Sangoten entra dans la maison.

« On peut y aller. »

« Bon... » fit Trunks en se levant, suivi de Pearl.

« Au fait, vous rentrez comment? Je veux dire, Goten, tu dors chez Trunks, ou... » demanda Videl. Goten jeta un regard vers Trunks, qui tenait la main de Pearl.

« Non, non. Je pense rentrer là, pas trop tard. » Pearl fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu vas faire comment, tu n'as pas de véhicule? » A nouveau, Sangoten regarda Trunks, qui se mordait la lèvre.

« Oh, t'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverai bien un moyen. »

Videl les accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte et les salua. Après le départ des trois jeunes gens, elle jeta un regard vers les deux petites filles, qui jouaient innocemment de l'autre côté de la rivière. Elle soupira, et entra dans la maison vaquer à ses occupations, se disant qu'elle avait hérité d'une famille vraiment très étrange.

* * *

Le combat faisait rage. Le monstre acheva sa transformation. Il était encore plus hideux. Même Piccolo, le démon à leur côté, ne pourrait rien. Même Végéta, le prince des Saiyens semblait perdu. Seul Sangoku pourrait triompher. Alors, dans la panique ambiante, un nouvel ennemi débarqua. Cell. Cet espèce de lézard mal terminé tenait une femme par la gorge. Une femme aux yeux de glace, aux gracieux cheveux blonds qui ondulait au gré du vent. Son visage était figé par la terreur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ignorant Freezer, il se jeta sur le clone. Son crâne lisse renvoyait les rayons du soleil. Il était un combattant. Un des meilleurs. Il portait le signe de son temple, et l'uniforme de l'école des tortues. Il mit au pas l'immonde Bactérie. Dans le nuage de fumée qui l'entourait, il pouvait encore distinguer la silhouette du monstre qui emportait sa bien-aimée. Mais quelqu'un d'autre s'interposa. Un colosse. Chauve, comme lui, mais portant une petite moustache qui semblait encercler sa bouche. Nappa. L'assassin de Yamcha, Chaozu, Ten Shin Han et Piccolo. Cette brute épaisse. Il courait toujours. Il bondit. Son pied frappa le Saiyen à la nuque. Le craquement qui suivit ne l'arrêta pas. Même C19 ne put résister. Au loin, la silhouette se désagrégeait peu à peu. Puis il évita un poing rose. Boo. L'immonde Boo, qui, sous ses yeux avait dévoré sa femme, sa fille et ses amis. Il sentait son énergie s'accumuler dans ses mains. Arrivé à la hauteur du démon, il libéra toute sa puissance. Le Kaméha pulvérisa la masse gélatineuse. Il lança un Kienzan aussitôt après. Le gorille Végéta l'évita. Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il visait, mais la silhouette qui disparaissait au loin. Il entendit un cri. Cell était mort, tranché. Il s'approcha, prit la femme dans ses bras. Elle portait l'insigne du Ruban Rouge. Elle le regardait. Dans les yeux. Des yeux si bleus. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes et ... DING DING DING...

...DING DING DING

Dix-huit heures. L'horloge sonnait dix-huit heures. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait quelque chose sur les cuisses. L'album photo. Il avait dû s'endormir.

Sa femme et sa fille étaient parties rendre visite à C17. Il regarda l'album. Il s'était endormi sur son passé. Il se demandait comment Yamcha vivait cette période. Etait-il aussi nostalgique que lui? Et Ten Shin Han? Il devait toujours s'entraîner. Ses amis. Ses compagnons de combat. Ses frères. Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée, quand il les avait vu tomber les uns après les autres sous les coups de Nappa.

Sa vie était une formidable aventure, il le savait. Quel humain pouvait se vanter d'avoir été entraîné par le grand Tortue Géniale, d'avoir rencontré Dieu, d'avoir voyagé dans l'espace, d'être mort à trois reprises, bref, d'avoir eu une telle destinée?

Pourtant, en regardant sa vie, il avait toujours un goût d'inachevé qu'il ne savait expliquer. Il regrettait l'époque où il combattait. Sangoku lui manquait. Les grandes aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble...

Tiens, cette photo... Juste avant de partir pour leur premier tournoi. Tous les deux en costumes. Après avoir passé six mois en tenue d'entraînement avec une carapace de tortue sur le dos, ça leur avait fait un drôle d'effet. Ou celle-ci... Le départ pour Namek, avec Bulma et Sangohan. La navette du Tout-Puissant en arrière-plan. Il ne souvenait même plus qui avait pris cette photo. Probablement Chichi. Ah, celle-là, c'est Bulma qui l'avait prise, il s'en souvenait. Ils étaient devant la porte du stade, avant le 23e tournoi. Il y avait là Sangoku, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu et lui-même. Tiens, une beaucoup plus récente, celle d'après le 28e tournoi, dans le restaurant où ils avaient tous mangé. Enfin, presque tous. On voyait bien la mine triste de Chichi, et le regard perdu de Sangoten. Et accrochée à son bras, une charmante petite fille... enfin, de treize ans déjà. De malicieux petits yeux noirs, un sourire radieux, un joli petit nez, d'ailleurs récent sur cette photo -il lui avait poussé vers l'âge de douze ans-, tout ça sous une magnifique gerbe de cheveux blonds, coiffés en deux couettes tombant de chaque côté du visage. Sa fille. Sa fille Maron. Pour ça, il ne regrettait pas que le temps soit passé. Elle était si jolie.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Et deux pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Papa, on est revenu! » Sa fille.

« Tu as ressorti ce vieil album? » Sa femme.

« Ouah, tu m'avais jamais montré toutes ces photos! » Ses deux amours.

« Tu veux les voir? »

« Ben, là j'ai pas trop le temps, il faut que je me prépare pour la fête... »

« Ah oui... la fête... »

« Hey, fais pas cette tête, tu me les montrera demain! » Et sa fille monta l'escalier à toute vitesse, visiblement impatiente à l'idée de cette fête. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Sangoten y va. » Il regarda sa femme. Au bout de toutes ces années, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, et il fallait bien avec une femme aussi bavarde qu'un mur de pénitencier. Mais il l'aimait, depuis ce jour où Géro l'avait activée et qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il s'était fait de ces Cyborgs cruels et sans pitié qui étaient censés ravager la Terre.

« Tu l'emmènes? Je me sens un peu... fatigué. » Elle posa sur lui ses yeux bleu glace.

« Fatigué ou déprimé? » Il la regarda dans les yeux, et sourit faiblement.

« Oh, un peu des deux, sans doute. »

* * *

« Tiens, regarde. » La petite fille fouilla dans le fond de son sac, et en sortit deux petits objets de forme ovale d'une dizaine de centimètres sur le plus grand diamètre, sur lesquels étaient disposés des boutons sous un petit écran.

« Ouah! C'est quoi? »

« Des Comécrans. C'est un truc que ma mère a inventé. C'était sur son bureau. »

« T'avais le droit de le prendre? »

« Je sais pas. Toute façon elle est plus à la maison, alors... »

« Et ça sert à quoi? »

« C'est comme un petit téléphone où tu vois celui qui t'appelle. Regarde, j'ai mis nos numéros en mémoires. T'as juste à appuyer sur ce bouton et tu m'appelleras. »

« Tu m'le donnes? » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Evidemment. »

« Ouais! »

De l'autre côté de la rivière, elles aperçurent Videl qui leur faisait de grands signes.

« Sangohan, Chichi et Bulma sont rentrés. On va manger. Vous venez! »

« Ouais, papa! »

« Attends, Pan. Faut pas que tu leur montres, d'accord? » Pan hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Yumi, dans le sac. » La petite bête s'exécuta, tandis que son partenaire était soulevé par deux petites mains et également placé au fond d'un sac.

Les deux fillettes harnachèrent leurs sacs sur leur dos et passèrent le pont en sautillant, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

* * *

Le soleil plongeait de plus en plus vite vers le lac, qui s'étendait quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui. Il pouvait apercevoir ses eaux miroitantes à travers un passage entre deux rochers. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt deux personnes l'attendaient derrière les rochers. Certainement des brigands, des bandits de grand chemin. C'était l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade. Il ne les avait pas vus, mais il les sentait. C'est un don qu'il avait toujours eu et que la pratique des arts martiaux avait enrichi.

Il continua de marcher, tranquillement. Quand il se fut bien engagé dans le passage, le premier homme sortit de sa cachette, deux mètres devant lui, environ. C'était un homme sanglier. Depuis quelques années, le nombre d'humain animaux décroissait fortement. Dommage pour celui-là, il passerait quelques temps à l'hôpital.

« Salut, étranger. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de te balader le soir, dans ce coin là? »

« Sois franc. Tu veux me détrousser. Moi je suis franc. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, écarte toi. » Il sentit l'autre derrière lui. « Et ton copain aussi. »

« Ho ho. Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, homme aux trois yeux. On en a mis en pièce des plus solides que toi. » La voix de l'homme derrière lui, car c'était un homme, il aurait pu le parier, était plus aigu que celle de l'autre, vaguement nasillarde. Il était également plus grand que son partenaire.

Le bandit devant lui sortit un couteau. « Allez, fais pas d'histoire, et donne nous ton sac. Tu sais, on n'est pas méchant dans le fond, peut-être qu'on te laissera partir. »

« Hum... peut-être... » murmura l'homme aux trois yeux. D'abord frapper au thorax celui de derrière. Il ne fallait jamais garder très longtemps quelqu'un dans son dos. Puis profiter de la surprise de l'autre pour lui briser le bras. Ensuite... improviser.

Il déposa son sac à terre. Avant qu'un des deux n'ait pu dire un mot, il lança son pied droit vers l'homme derrière lui, le cogna violemment, puis prit appui sur une roche de son pied gauche pour venir frapper du coude gauche le bras droit du sanglier, celui au bout duquel se trouvait le couteau. Il lança en même temps son poing droit au milieu de son front, de manière à l'assommer. Les deux brigands s'étaient écroulés sur place, le corps inerte. Au moins, ils vivraient.

* * *

Pearl et Trunks s'étaient directement rendus à la salle pour les derniers préparatifs. Goten était passé chercher Ani, comme prévu. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant tranquillement vers la salle, au lycée. C'était une grande salle, spécialement dévolue à ce genre d'évènements, qui se situait un peu en retrait des autres bâtiments. Un petit espace vert la bordait, entouré par des champs qui marquaient les limites de la ville. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous deux dans la rue. Ils en avaient pour environ cinq petites minutes à pieds.

Goten portait une de ses éternelles tenues de sport, mais tout de même un peu plus recherchée que d'habitude. Ani, elle, avait mis une ravissante robe de soirée, qui descendait un peu plus haut que les genoux, d'un ton légèrement turquoise, qui se mariait à merveille avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu très pur. Elle avait laissé retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Mais tous ces détails n'avaient pas attiré l'attention de Goten, comme elle l'avait espéré. Pire, il semblait même distant, ou plutôt absent.

« Goten? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

« Hein? Oh, non. Je suis juste un peu... fatigué. » Ani baissa la tête. Goten? Fatigué? Non, il était sportif, toujours en forme, elle le savait. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était bien déterminée à savoir quoi.

* * *

« Alors comme ça, Bra aussi fait des cauchemars. » Ils étaient à table depuis une heure environ. Les fillettes avaient mangé, un peu joué puis étaient allées se coucher.

« Ma petite puce... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur arriver? » Bulma était totalement attristée. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Pourquoi Trunks ne lui avait-il rien dit?

« Aucune idée. Le spécialiste que j'ai consulté était surpris et perplexe quand je lui ai dit que Pan faisait ses nuits complètes. Enfin, je lui amène lundi, si tu veux, Bra restera une nuit de plus. Il les verra toutes les deux, comme ça. »

« C'est un bonne idée, oui. »

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien tombée. Il faisait froid, il gelait presque. Mais il était bien. Il avait donné sa veste à Pearl. Depuis quelques minutes, ils regardaient l'horizon, silencieux.

« Dis, tu crois que c'est grave, les cauchemars de ta petite sœur? »

« Je sais pas… Mais pour ce soir, je préférerais oublier mes soucis. »

« D'accord... Je connais un bon moyen pour te changer les idées. » Elle s'approcha de lui et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Une chaleur réconfortante envahit Trunks. Une chaleur malheureusement vite interrompue.

« Trunks! Oh, désolé. » Un peu tard, le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'aperçut qu'il dérangeait. C'était Kino, de la classe de Goten. Trunks tourna la tête vers lui, masquant à peine son énervement.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ben, c'est Goten. J'crois qu'il... qu'il a un peu bu. » Trunks fronça les sourcils.

« Bu? Goten? » Bizarre… Pour que les autres le remarquent, il avait dû boire des quantités astronomiques… Oh, et puis après tout, c'était lui que ça regardait. « C'est un grand garçon, il se débrouille. »

« Le problème, c'est que... il est incontrôlable. Il délire complètement, et quand on essaie de le calmer, il s'énerve. Il a envoyé Sedon au tapis. Il pisse le sang… Karyl pense qu'il a le nez et la mâchoire cassés… »

« De quoi? Et merde... » Trunks pressentait le pire. Lui et Pearl suivirent Kino qui les menait vers la salle. La musique avait cessé. Goten, saoul? Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête?

Quand ils entrèrent, ils entendirent des éclats de voix violents et des murmures angoissés. Ils croisèrent des élèves qui fuyaient la salle, paniqués. Un groupe s'était formé au milieu de la salle. Ils s'approchèrent. Maron s'avança au-devant de Trunks. Elle semblait apeurée.

« Maron? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Goten? »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre supérieure et coula un regard vers Pearl. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et glissa à l'oreille de Trunks:

« Il est saoul, il fait n'importe quoi… Personne ne peut l'approcher, même moi… Il… ne maîtrise plus sa force, il va finir par tuer quelqu'un… »

La voix de Goten s'éleva alors, avec des accents étranges, qui n'auguraient rien de bon ajoutée aux paroles de Maron.

« Y'en... y'en a un autre qui... qui veut v'nir... burp... se battre? » Goten titubait au milieu du groupe qui avait formé un cercle. Les gens s'écartèrent en voyant arriver Trunks. Quand il n'y eut plus personne entre eux et Goten, Pearl pressa l'épaule de Trunks.

« Re... Regarde! » Elle lui indiquait le mur à sa droite. Le papier peint était maculé de sang, et Sedon gisait, adossé au mur, inconscient. Un peu plus loin, dans le fond de la salle, une autre personne, également dans un bain de sang. Mais vivants, tous les deux. Plusieurs personnes s'agitaient autour.

« Goten, bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« Ahhh, T... Trunks... hips... tu... tu vas leur dire toi... que... que... j'suis Saiyen. » Un autre garçon s'avança vers Trunks.

« Dis, faudrait peut-être le ramener chez lui, ou dehors, mais qu'il cuve ailleurs... On est là pour s'amuser, pas pour assister à son spectacle…» Goten fut si rapide que même Trunks eut à peine le temps de voir son mouvement. En une fraction de seconde, le garçon fut éjecté au milieu du groupe, du sang coulant à gros bouillons de ses narines. Certaines personne sortirent de la salle en courant, affolées, les autres reculèrent vivement. Le coup de Goten avait été très rapide, comme si l'alcool décuplait sa vitesse.

« Tu... tu me laisseras... hips... tu me laisseras parler... la prochaine fois. »

« Goten, arrête tes conneries maintenant! »

« Ho, Trunks. Qu'est-ce... qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu veux qu'j'me taise toi aussi? J'ai... rien... j'ai rien à cacher pourtant. Tu... tu veux pas que... que je dise-hips... que je dise que... le premier soir avec Pearl tu sortais encore-burp... avec Minella? »

Trunks se figea. Quel con… Il n'osa pas tourner son regard vers elle. Il resta le souffle suspendu à maudire Goten, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Pearl s'élève enfin.

« Quoi! Trunks! Trunks, dis-moi que ce n'est vrai? »

« A.. Attends Pearl, écoute, tu vois bien qu'il délire. »

« Trunks, est-ce que c'est vrai ou pas? »

« Ce... c'était y'a longtemps, je te connaissais pas encore… Je savais pas où on allait, tous les deux… »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Pearl. Elle se sentit trahie, mais aussi humiliée. Ce n'était pas le premier mensonge. Il essayait de lui cacher beaucoup de choses, elle le savait. Quel... quel salaud, quelle ordure!

La gifle claqua. Si violemment que les marques rouges sur sa joue lancèrent Trunks comme si elle le frappait encore et encore. Pourtant elle partait. En même temps que la gifle, tout s'était écroulé autour de Trunks. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, ses parents, sa sœur, il n'avait tenu que grâce à elle. Mais elle partait. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Trunks revint peu à peu à la réalité. Goten... Ani, la voix d'Ani.

« Goten! Goten, tu... Viens là, calme-toi. » Elle posa son bras sur son épaule. Il se dégagea violemment.

« La... lâche-moi! Tu... tu crois quoi? Si- hips... si j'suis venu avec toi... c'est que par bonté d'âme. Rien... rien de plus... » Ani resta figée. Elle voulait empêcher les larmes de couler, les refouler, mais elle ne put rien faire. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, entrainant son maquillage. Des larmes noires de désespoir.

Des larmes... des sanglots... quelqu'un pleurait. C'était Ani. Elle pleurait comme Pearl. Pearl qui était partie. A cause de...

« Oh, Trunks! Tu... tu fais quoi? »

A cause de Goten. Le poing s'abattit avec une violence et une rapidité fulgurantes. Toute la rage, tout le désespoir, tous les sentiments refoulés par Trunks ces derniers temps éclatèrent sur le visage de Goten, qui s'écroula au sol, en gémissant faiblement:

« Papa... »

Une sirène. Des voitures qui se garaient. La police. Quelqu'un avait prévenu la police. Et Goten qui… Quelle galère…

Le sang de Trunks ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit Goten du bras droit, puis enfonça le mur en face de son épaule gauche. Il entendit à peine le craquement et les clameurs qui s'élevaient. Il courut, puis arrivé à bonne distance, décolla et disparut dans le ciel nocturne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vies**

« Etre face à un démon est une expérience particulière.

La vision n'est pas le seul sens mis à l'épreuve. Devant

une présence démoniaque, la moindre parcelle de notre

corps est envahie d'une sensation malsaine de danger.

C'est notre nature même qui sait qu'elle est face à

son antithèse. »

_Les Cinq Vies du Démon Piccolo_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Quand tout dégénère...

Les yeux embrumés, Bulma s'assit sur son lit, arrachée au sommeil par un son désagréable aux alentours de sa conscience. Un bruit incessant... le réveil? Non, des pleurs. Sa fille pleurait!

Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre, prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler un T-shirt, à l'envers d'ailleurs. Sortie dans le couloir, elle heurta Videl.

« Les filles... elles pleurent... »

« Oui, j'y allais. »

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre. Les deux fillettes étaient tétanisées sur leur lit, le regard totalement absent, rempli de larmes. Chacune des mères prit sa fille dans ses bras. Pendant qu'elle serrait Bra, Bulma tenta de remettre quelques éléments en place. Elle avait insisté pour rester coucher là hier soir. A cause des cauchemars de sa fille. Oui... et Sangohan l'avait installée dans la chambre d'amis. Voilà pourquoi elle était chez Gohan.

« Et bien, et bien... c'est toujours pareil? » C'était justement Sangohan, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oui... Pour Bra aussi apparemment. » Les deux petites filles se calmèrent peu à peu. On sonna à la porte. Sangohan observa sa montre. Neuf heures. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit.

« Mais... maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Chichi était pâle d'inquiétude.

« Sangoten... il n'est pas là? »

« Bien, non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit là? »

« Il... Il n'est pas rentré hier soir. Il n'y avait personne dans son lit ce matin. »

« Oh là, oh là! Attends. Rentre. On... on va essayer de mettre ça au clair. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Videl était au bas de l'escalier, Pan dans les bras, suivie de Bulma et Bra.

« Sangoten n'est pas rentré hier soir. »

« Il est sans doute à la maison, » rassura Bulma, voyant la mine inquiète de Chichi.

« C'est à dire... Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerai tôt hier soir, » s'inquiéta à son tour Videl.

« Tu les connais, ils n'ont pas dû voir le temps passer, et Trunks l'a invité à dormir à la maison. On va attendre un peu, ils ont dû se coucher tard, et on va appeler à la Capsule. »

« Tu... tu as sans doute raison, Bulma, » sourit faiblement Chichi.

* * *

« Niih... Plus à l'est... Oui, c'est ça, j'y arrive. »

* * *

« Je... j'ai froid... »

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin. C'est normal, il a neigé toute la nuit. »

« Neigé? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? Aoh! Ma tête! »

« Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais hier, ça m'étonne pas que t'aie mal au crâne. » Goten se relevait péniblement. Il s'assit et s'adossa à ce qui semblait être un arbre. Ils étaient sous une espèce de hutte en bois.

« Hier? Je... la fête... attends... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Tu as bu un peu trop, j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi, d'ailleurs. »

« Bu? Ah, oui. Nico m'a proposé un verre... et puis j'en ai pris un autre... et un autre... et un autre... » Il passa la main sur son visage. « Hey, mais j'ai saigné! »

« Bien vu. Je t'ai frappé. »

« Tu m'as... frappé? Pourquoi? »

« Tu délirais. »

« Je... ah oui... j'ai... » Il réfléchit. « J'ai dit pas mal de conneries, hein? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… T'as fait pleurer Pearl et Ani. T'as envoyé trois gars au tapis. »

« Pearl... Oui, j'me… j'me souviens... » Il hésita. « J'suis... j'suis désolé Trunks. »

« Pas grave. »

« Pourquoi... pourquoi on est là? »

« Hum... les flics sont arrivés. »

« Et... »

« Ben, je t'ai attrapé et on s'est enfui. Sur le coup, ça me paraissait être la décision la plus sage, pour éviter que tu massacres toute une patrouille de police…»

« Pourquoi pas chez toi? »

« Chez moi? T'es fou? C'est le premier endroit où la police viendra. Et puis, tu imagines ma mère? J'ai aucune envie de me prendre un de ses serments. »

« Hum... J'ose même pas penser à ce que ma mère dira. »

« Le mieux, c'est qu'on se fasse discret le temps que ça se tasse un peu. De toute façon, ça commençait à me peser un peu… J'avais b'soin d'air. »

« D'acc. Hum... dis, j'ai un peu la dalle. »

« On va essayer de trouver à manger. »

Et les deux amis s'aventurèrent dans le paysage enneigé. Trunks les avait conduit loin de la ville, mais avec le jour et la neige, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où ils se trouvaient…

* * *

« Alors? »

« Personne. » Bulma reposa le combiné du téléphone. « D'après le robot-répondeur, il n'y a personne à la maison. Chez mes parents non plus. Je... je vais aller voir. »

« D'accord. » Sangohan réajusta ses lunettes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Chichi. Ils sont sans doute là-bas. »

Après avoir pris son sac et son manteau, Bulma ouvrit la porte. Sa fille et Pan jouaient dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Le difficile réveil de ce matin ne semblait pas les avoir traumatisé.

« Bra, je vais faire un tour à la maison. On va en profiter pour te prendre des affaires. Tu viens? »

« Ouais! »

« Tu veux venir aussi, Pan? »

« Ben, non, je préfère rester là jouer dans la neige. »

« Comme tu veux. » Elles grimpèrent dans l'appareil qui décolla, produisant des rafales de vent balayant la neige tout autour. Pan s'éloigna un peu, passa le pont, puis s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

Le feu de camp scintillait au milieu de la neige brillante. Les deux silhouettes l'entourant dévoraient leur proie à pleine dents.

« Humf... Dis, Trunks, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Dit? »

« Pendant mon délire. » Trunks prit une broche et grilla un morceau de viande au-dessus du feu.

« Ben, t'as parlé de ton père, et puis... de Videl. » Goten posa l'os entouré de viande qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

« Videl? »

« Ouais. Des trucs bizarre sur ses yeux, ses hanches, ses seins… »

« J'ai... j'ai dit ça? » Trunks hocha la tête. Sangoten réfléchit. Il revit Videl, dans sa douche. Non... Il secoua la tête. Elle était sa belle-sœur, rien de plus.

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Il était environ dix heures trente. Bulma n'était pas partie depuis plus de dix minutes. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Videl alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Police de la capitale de l'Ouest. Vous êtes bien la belle-sœur de Sangoten? »

« Heu, oui, c'est moi, oui. »

« Il n'y avait personne chez sa mère, je me suis permis de venir ici. Est-ce que votre neveu est là? »

« Non, non, il n'est pas rentré, hier soir. On se faisait du souci. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, au moins? » Sangohan arriva derrière elle.

« Il a blessé très gravement trois personnes hier soir, et s'est enfui quand nous sommes arrivés. Avec un certain Trunks, je crois. Il était parait-il devenu complètement fou. » Sangohan intervint.

« Fou? Mais... vous... vous ne les avez pas retrouvés? »

« Non, nous ne serions pas venu les chercher ici, sinon. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être? »

« Et bien... Bulma... la mère de Trunks est partie voir chez elle, car nous étions inquiets, mais... » Sangohan avait du mal à en revenir. Sangoten et Trunks recherchés par la police? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer?

* * *

Elle jouait dans la neige avec son Yumi depuis un petit moment déjà quand elle aperçut au-delà de la rivière un véhicule se poser. Bof, ça ne devait pas être bien intéressant, Bra ne pouvait pas être déjà rentrée. Elle jouait au milieu des arbres, à environ cinq cent mètres de la maison. Soudain, elle leva la tête. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Quelque chose là-haut, dans les feuillages. Quelque chose de très fort. Elle entendit le crissement de la neige derrière elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et fut pétrifiée par ce qu'elle vit.

« Salut, petite. Très intéressant la petite bête que tu tiens là. »

C'était un monstre. Un des monstres de ses rêves. Il était horrible, aussi grand que son père. Il avait deux ailes dans le dos. Une peau toute en écailles. Deux bras et deux jambes, une stature à peu près humaine. Deux antennes sur la tête. Il avait des yeux sournois, et il était très fort.

« Donne-le moi. » Pan cria.

« Naan! Tu l'auras pas, méchant monstre! » Elle se jeta sur son adversaire. Il évita de justesse. Pas n'importe qui, cette gosse. Elle était puissante, elle avait failli le surprendre. Mais la peur l'affaiblissait. Elle donnait des coups partout autour d'elle, mais bien trop précipités pour pouvoir le toucher. Néanmoins, elle était dangereuse. Il fallait s'en débarrasser.

Le poing du monstre la frappa en plein visage. Elle put se stabiliser à terre et repartir à l'attaque. Un coup de genou enfonça son ventre. Sa bouche cracha du sang. L'autre genou vint lui frapper la tempe. Elle s'écrasa lourdement à terre.

A travers les éclats rouges de sa vision, elle put apercevoir le monstre saisir son Yumi. Dans un dernier espoir, elle se leva péniblement, et se jeta de nouveau dans le combat. Après quelques coups dans le vide, elle sentit le talon du monstre lui broyer l'épaule droite. Encore une fois, elle se redressa et courut vers son adversaire. Un coup de coude foudroyant l'assomma à l'arrière de la tête. Elle put à peine entendre les hurlements paniqués de son petit Yumi, broyé par la main du monstre.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il n'était plus là. Elle voulut se lever, mais la plupart de ses muscles ne répondaient pas. Elle avait mal, très mal, et la peur et la colère la tétanisaient. Elle tourna la tête pour voir, étendu à quelques mètres de là, la masse informe et sanglante qui restait de Yumi. Les larmes se mêlèrent au sang sur son visage.

D'un geste lent et douloureux, elle sortit de sa poche le comécran. Pas brisé, heureusement. Elle appuya sur le premier bouton.

* * *

Bulma entra. La maison semblait effectivement totalement vide. Seules quelques traces de l'activité des robots à son service dénotaient une quelconque présence. Le ménage était fait. Mais Trunks n'était pas là. Où avaient-ils bien pu passer la nuit, tous les deux? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils rentraient plus tard que prévu, mais d'habitude ils prévenaient.

« Maman, je vais jouer dans le jardin. »

« Oui, oui, vas-y. Je t'appellerai pour tes affaires. » Pendant que la petite fille, le sac harnaché sur son dos, se hâtait d'aller jouer dans la cour, Bulma posa son sac et son manteau. D'abord, l'étage. Il se pouvait encore qu'ils soient dans les chambres. Ils étaient déjà à plusieurs reprises rentrés par la fenêtre. Auquel cas, les robots n'auraient pas forcément noté leur présence.

Bra avait bien pris garde que sa mère ne la voie pas avant de sortir Mandra de son sac. Mais à peine l'avait-elle sorti que son comécran sonna. Bra fronça les sourcils et le sortit de la poche de sa veste. Elle appuya sur le bouton « ligne ».

« Pan! Mais, tu saignes? »

« Le... Bra... le monstre... il a tué mon Yumi... il va vouloir tuer Mandra aussi... » Bra resta un moment la bouche ouverte, dans impossibilité d'articuler les mots.

« Tu... je... Pan! » Son amie ne répondait plus. Elle s'était évanouie. Bra fut prise de panique. Le monstre. Il allait venir la chercher. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

Il était là. Terrifiant, aussi terrifiant que dans ses cauchemars. Tout vert, avec un sourire mauvais, et grand. Tellement grand.

Il avançait. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Les leçons. Oui, les leçons de son père.

Elle concentra toute sa force et décolla. Elle serra sa Mandra dans ses bras. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle voulait juste fuir. Elle vola aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle put. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle fonçait sans les airs quand elle s'écroula, épuisée, passant à travers les branches des arbres.

* * *

Bulma était au téléphone quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Videl venait de l'appeler pour la prévenir que la police était chez eux. Apparemment, Trunks et Sangoten étaient recherchés. Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cour. Trunks recherché par la police. Son petit Trunks. Il s'était enfui. Il avait disparu. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire?

Elle fut encore plus abasourdie quand elle sortit dans la cour. Bra venait de s'envoler, poursuivie par un monstre vert et écailleux.

Impossible! Elle rêvait! Bra! Sa petite Bra, un... monstre la poursuivait. Elle les vit disparaître au loin. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, la tête toujours levée vers le ciel, étreinte par la sensation que son univers s'écroulait autour d'elle.

« Bra... Trunks... non... non, ce n'est pas possible... c'est un cauchemar... » Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Végéta... Végéta reviens, je t'en supplie... »

* * *

« Donc, je récapitule. Sangoten a bu. Trunks l'a assommé pour le calmer, puis quand la police est arrivée, ils se sont enfuis. C'est ça? »

Sa fille, à l'arrière du véhicule acquiesça. Il ne connaissait pas très bien les habitudes du fils de Sangoku, mais l'éducation que lui avait donnée Chichi n'allait certainement pas dans ce sens là. Enfin, sa fille avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent s'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Sangoten. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en vue de la maison de Sangohan. Ils survolaient la forêt quand sa femme lui saisit le bras.

« Arrête-toi. » Krilin ralentit le jet flyer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » La voix de C18 trahissait, pour qui la connaissait, une tension qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle avait repéré quelque chose d'anormal.

« Regarde en bas. » Il se pencha. A travers les arbres, à l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait, il distingua sur le sol couvert de neige immaculée une forme humaine, qui semblait inerte. Autour du petit corps, du sang avait dessiné des corolles rouges sur le tapis blanc.

« Mais, on dirait... Mon dieu! » Il amorça une rapide descente avec son appareil puis se fraya un chemin à travers les hautes branches des arbres, en arrachant plusieurs au passage. Il atteignit enfin le sol. C'était bien la fille de Sangohan. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Elle était étendue là, face contre terre, les habits déchirés et maculés de sang. Au bout de son bras allongé se trouvait un minuscule appareil en forme d'œuf qui émettait une petite lumière rouge et clignotante. A quelques mètres de là gisait une masse informe, dégoulinante de sang et encore animée de convulsions, qui avait dû être celle d'un animal.

Ils descendirent tous trois précipitamment de l'appareil.

« Pan! » Krilin la secoua. Son corps était flasque, comme sans vie. Son énergie diminuait dangereusement. Elle était en train de mourir.

« Pan, réponds! »

« Pousse-toi. » C18 l'écarta d'un geste autoritaire. Elle regarda le visage de l'enfant, puis plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et insuffla de l'air dans ses poumons. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de la petite fille fut pris d'un soubresaut et, dans un raclement sinistre, elle expulsa une quantité impressionnante de sang presque compact par la bouche.

Elle reprit son souffle péniblement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement.

« Pan, tu m'entends? »

« Yu... Yumi... » Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

« Elle est hors de danger maintenant. » Le ton de la voix de C18 était net, sans aucune émotion. C'était un simple diagnostique, issu d'une réflexion logique. Krilin la regardait, surpris. Comment savait-elle faire ça? Mais il fut encore plus étonné par ce qui se passa après. Elle prit délicatement Pan dans ses bras, la serra contre elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et monta dans le véhicule, la gardant sur ses genoux. Elle qui n'avait auparavant montré que de rares gestes maternels, et seulement envers Maron…

« Bon, tu comptes rester là longtemps? » Krilin reprit ses esprits. Sa femme et sa fille étaient déjà dans le véhicule.

* * *

« C'est... je ne comprends vraiment pas. Ça... Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. » Sangohan était assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Il fixait le sol, ébahi, presque hagard.

« Vous savez, on a souvent des cas de garçons apparemment sans problème... »

Le policier tentait tant bien que mal de redresser la situation qu'il avait lui-même créée par son arrivée. Sangohan, le frère, n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il répétait son incompréhension, assis sur son fauteuil. Chichi, la mère, semblait encore plus absente. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans un vide total. Seule la belle-sœur, Videl, semblait garder la tête sur les épaules. Elle avait tout de suite pris la situation en main, en appelant la mère de ce Trunks qui accompagnait son beau-frère. Assise sur le canapé, en face de lui, au côté de sa belle-mère, elle avait maintenant l'air soucieux. Ils attendaient désormais Bulma.

Un véhicule se posa. Videl se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Enfin, Bulma. Ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir tirer cette affaire au clair. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut à la fois surprise et décontenancée. Krilin. Mais, pourquoi cette tête? Alors seulement elle aperçut sa fille dans les bras de C18.

« Pan! Pan ma chérie! » Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. En entendant ses cris, Sangohan se leva. Krilin? Et... sa fille!

« Pan! Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Elle est en vie, ne t'en fais pas. » La voix de Krilin le rassura. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. « Il faudrait juste aller chercher un senzu. » Gohan fit signe qu'il avait compris et se précipita dehors. Il décolla à toute vitesse.

La famille de Krilin entra, et s'installa autour de la table du salon sur invitation de Videl. Les regards interrogateurs de Krilin, à l'encontre de l'agent de police, eurent bientôt une réponse.

« Sangoten et Trunks se sont enfuis hier soir. Ils ne sont pas rentrés. » Krilin acquiesça. A ce moment, l'agent intervint, en désignant Pan dans les bras de sa mère.

« Euh... excusez-moi, mais... vous ne devriez pas... la soigner? »

« Mon mari est parti chercher un... médicament. »

« Ah… » Chichi lança à son tour des regards interrogateurs à Videl.

« Vous... vous nous expliquerez tout quand Sangohan sera rentré » dit-elle à l'adresse de Krilin.

La déflagration synonyme du retour de Sangohan se fit alors entendre. Il entra, portant un petit sachet contenant le précieux légume, sous le regard étonné de l'agent de police.

« Maître Karin m'a dit qu'on en aurait sans doute besoin de plusieurs, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas capable d'en dire plus. »

Il en fit avaler un à sa fille qui, sous les yeux encore plus éberlués de l'agent, fut remise sur pied en un instant.

« Ma... Yumi! Bra! Il... il faut sauver Bra! »

« Calme-toi, Pan… Et raconte-nous ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Le... un des monstres du cauchemar... il est venu... il a tué mon Yumi... je me suis battue mais il était trop fort... il va faire du mal à Bra aussi... il faut la sauver! »

« Attends... attends... reprends ton souffle et explique toi calmement. » Son père, comme tous les autres, ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que disait sa fille.

« Un monstre... il est venu... il a tué Yumi... » Elle se mit à sangloter.

« Mais... qui est Yumi? » demanda sa mère d'une voix douce.

« C'est... snif... c'est un animal qu'on a trouvé... Bra en a un autre pareil... »

« Un animal? » Gohan fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mais... un monstre des rêves est venu et... il l'a tué... et il est parti tuer celui de Bra, c'est sûr! Il faut sauver Bra! »

« Celui de... oh mon dieu! » Chichi se précipita vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Bulma. Elle reposa l'appareil, livide. « Ca ne réponds pas. »

« Il faut aller voir! » s'écria Krilin.

« D'accord, on y va. » Ils coururent vers la porte, mais soudain, Sangohan s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » lui demanda Krilin.

« Cette énergie... qui se dirige vers la Capsule... tu la sens? » Krilin se concentra.

« Oui, c'est... »

* * *

Végéta volait à toute vitesse. L'énergie dégagée l'entourait d'une aura lumineuse. Bulma... il avait senti la détresse de Bulma... Il avait aussi sentit l'énergie de sa fille... Bra avait volé, volé... Elle s'était écrasée... Il avait perdu sa trace... et Bulma... Bulma souffrait... personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal... personne ne pouvait faire de mal à sa famille.

* * *

A travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Bulma put distinguer l'origine du bruit qu'elle entendait. Ce n'était plus la sonnerie du téléphone. Quelqu'un arrivait en volant. Ce quelqu'un c'était... Végéta! Végéta! Il avait entendu son appel!

Il se posa. Bulma se jeta sur lui. Il la serra dans ses bras. Jamais il ne l'avait serré comme ça. Elle cala sa tête au creux de son épaule et étouffa ses sanglots. Comme il lui avait manqué.

« Végéta... Bra, un... un monstre la poursuit! »

« Viens. » Il la saisit par les hanches après s'être assuré qu'elle enroulait bien les bras autour de son cou, et s'envola.

* * *

« Il repart! » s'exclama Krilin. L'agent de police comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir une énorme tension émanant de tous les autres autour de lui.

« On le suit. » L'ordre intimé par Sangohan fut suivi par Krilin, les deux amis s'envolant sous les yeux éberlués de l'agent de police et les regards plein d'appréhension des autres personnes présentes dans la maisonnette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vies**

« Devenir père, c'est connaître l'inquiétude permanente. »

_Propos de mon Père_

* * *

Chapitre 6: Branle bas de combat

Végéta rageait. Impossible de retrouver la trace de sa fille. Il tournait en rond depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. Des sentiments contradictoires luttaient en lui. Entre la haine, la colère et la rage se faufilait une émotion qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Du désespoir. Il fouillait fébrilement de son esprit les alentours, conscient du pouls de Bulma qui battait en résonnance avec le sien, comme si leurs peurs de perdre Bra ne faisaient qu'une.

Soudain, deux énergies significatives apparurent aux abords de sa conscience. Deux puissances qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Une importante et une plus petite. Deux forces qu'il connaissait.

« Végéta! Qu'est-ce que... Où est ta fille? » Gohan. Une question aussi idiote ne pouvait venir que de ce demi sang naïf.

« C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, figure-toi! » cracha Végéta.

« D'accord, d'accord. Si on se calmait un peu et... » Le chauve à présent… Enfin, il ne l'était plus, mais c'était toujours ce qui, aux yeux de Végéta, le caractérisait le mieux. Parmi tous les idiots que comptaient cette planète, il fallait que ce soient ces deux là qui se pointent. Végéta sentit la rage prendre les commandes.

« Se calmer? C'est ma fille qui a disparu! Tu as un autre imparable conseil à me donner? »

« Végéta, écoute. Il se peut qu'on ait des renseignements. Si tu as perdu sa trace, tu ne la retrouveras pas comme ça. Allons chez moi, là-bas on pourra discuter. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Bulma intervint.

« Végéta... » Au son apaisant de sa voix, Végéta sut que Gohan avait raison, que c'était effectivement la meilleure solution. Il fit un bref signe de tête, comme s'il lui coûtait mille morts de se ranger à leur avis, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Sangohan.

* * *

Il progressait difficilement. La neige ne facilitait pas sa marche. Il en avait jusqu'aux genoux. Il y avait une route à moins d'un kilomètre. Il lui fallait la rejoindre au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas que ses jambes gèlent.

D'après les indications de sa mère, il devait approcher de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Il l'avait atteint beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Là-bas, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

« Bon, si on essaie de récapituler, Sangoten et Trunks ont disparu on ne sait où, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Le plus grave c'est ce monstre qui a presque tué Pan et qui a fait fuir Bra. Mais celle-ci reste introuvable, d'ailleurs, comme ce fameux monstre que seules Bulma et Pan ont vu. »

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf l'agent de police, qui semblait avoir totalement perdu le fil de la conversation. Son regard passait de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes, cherchant vainement un semblant de raison au milieu d'évènements qui avaient totalement échappé à sa logique.

Chichi arriva avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé des tasses de thé. Elle le posa sur la table.

« Le plus urgent reste donc de retrouver Bra. » Sangohan avait pris la situation en main. Végéta tournait comme un fauve en cage et Bulma semblait avoir l'esprit noyé par les sanglots. Videl berçait toujours Pan, que son combat semblait avoir éprouvé davantage sur le plan émotionnel que sur le plan physique. « Malheureusement, ce monstre a l'air puissant, et l'aide de Goten et de Trunks ne serait pas de trop. »

« Je me fous de l'aide de n'importe qui! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour expédier ce pourri en enfer! » Végéta fulminait. Tout le monde pouvait sentir sa colère. Mais ce n'était pas une des habituelles colères de Végéta. Non... cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient tous sentir sa peur. Il avait peur pour sa fille, il se sentait impuissant et il enrageait.

« Du calme, Végéta. On va... » Sangohan fut interrompu par Videl, qui posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, après avoir confié Pan à sa grand mère. Krilin reprit la parole.

« Le meilleur à faire, selon moi, c'est de se séparer. Un groupe à la recherche de Bra, un autre à la recherche des garçons. »

Dans la cuisine, Sangohan réajusta ses lunettes, curieux de savoir pourquoi sa femme l'avait emmené à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Il faut que tu ailles parler à Sangoku. »

« C'est pas le moment, Videl. »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment, à t'écouter. Mais je pense que justement, c'est maintenant ou jamais. A ton avis, pourquoi Goten a fait ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si malheureux depuis six mois? Il faut que tu ailles voir Goku. »

« Mais... »

« Maintenant. »

« Tu... oui, tu dois avoir raison. Je... je vais aller le voir. »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Sangohan resta debout.

« Bon... on va se séparer. Krilin, tu veux bien aller à la recherche des garçons? Végéta, je pense que tu veux retrouver ta fille. Moi... je vais chercher papa. » Maron, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, intervint alors:

« Mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas demander à Dendé? » Tous la regardèrent en silence. Maron rougit sous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle. Pas un d'entre eux n'y avait pensé…

« Génial! Tu es géniale Maron! Bon, alors Krilin, au lieu de partir tout de suite à le recherche des garçons, tu veux bien aller au palais? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Papa, j'peux venir, s'il te plait? » Krilin jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme pour y chercher un accord ou un désaccord. C18 se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« D'accord, viens. » Le visage de Maron se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Allez, go! » Végéta, Krilin et sa fille, puis Sangohan passèrent la porte et s'envolèrent chacun de leur coté. A l'intérieur de la maison, Bulma se rongeait les ongles.

« Ils vont revenir. Ne t'en fais pas. » Le ton rassurant de Videl ne l'apaisa qu'à moitié. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que les pires ennuis nous tombent dessus? »

* * *

« Alors? »

« Krilin arrive. »

« Krilin? Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas? » Dendé se tourna vers son compatriote.

« La fille de Végéta a disparu. Pan a été gravement blessé. Sans doute par... lui. »

« Sans doute? »

« C'est vraiment étrange. Je ne peux rien t'assurer. Il y a comme un brouillard qui me cache toutes ses actions. »

« Ce qui n'augure rien de bon… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

* * *

Les rafales de vent faisaient claquer ses cheveux blonds, qui lui fouettaient les joues au gré des courants. Elle était sur le dos de son père. Lui semblait réellement soucieux. Il y avait de quoi, la situation n'était pas très brillante.

Néanmoins, elle, était heureuse. Elle allait enfin retourner au Palais Céleste. Elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de l'époque où elle s'y était rendue, pendant le combat contre Boo. Elle se souvenait bien de la mort de ses parents, et de la sienne. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un souvenir très agréable. Mais le Palais la fascinait. Elle avait toujours désiré y retourner, et elle en avait enfin l'occasion.

Malgré son apparente tension, son père éprouvait, elle le savait, une sorte d'exaltation qui le rendait, lui aussi, heureux, en un sens. Elle avait, tout comme sa mère, sentit son excitation quand il était chez Sangohan. La ferveur des combats le reprenait.

* * *

« Maître, quelque chose ne va pas? » Devant l'absence de réponse du grand homme, Oob renchérit.

« Maître? »

« Hein? Ah... euh... rentrons au village. » Les deux combattants cessèrent leurs activités guerrières et se dirigèrent vers le fleurissement de toit de chaume qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là, perdus en plein désert, comme si un cultivateur acharné était parvenu à arracher à l'aridité de la terre un plant de céréales.

« Mon fils arrive. »

* * *

« Krilin, mon vieil ami. » Après avoir serré Dendé dans ses bras, Krilin observa le jeune dieu d'un air inquiet.

« Je pense que tu sais ce qui m'amène. »

« Oui. Les garçons reviendront en leur temps. Le plus important, c'est cet être qui a blessé Pan et poursuivi Bra. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? »

« Non, je ne peux pas le voir, ni le sentir. Que voulait dire Pan, quand elle parlait de ses rêves? »

« Apparemment, elle et Bra font des cauchemars depuis plusieurs jours. Et ce monstre était dans leurs rêves. »

« Hum... Piccolo l'a senti arriver, une sensation étrange. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je ne pressens rien de bon. Je n'ai aucune certitude. Oui, Maron, tu peux te promener. » La jeune fille le regarda, surprise. Comment avait-il pu deviner sa question? Evidemment, il était Dieu. Sa bouche grande ouverte se changea en un sourire radieux.

« Merci! » Krilin, aussi surpris que sa fille, la regarda s'éloigner. Mais son esprit revint vite au problème qui les occupait.

« Tu... tu peux expliquer le fait que tu ne puisse pas le voir? »

« Non. C'est... très étrange. Ce brouillard... de temps à autre, ça arrive, mais je ne sens rien de dangereux. Par contre, dans ce cas... » Krilin acquiesça. Tous deux savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Ce qui, de la part de Dieu, avait de quoi inquiéter. Dendé reprit la parole.

« Il n'y a jamais plus dangereux que d'affronter quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Dendé? Aller chercher les garçons? »

« Non. Laisse les garçons là où ils sont. C'est le meilleur moyen de débloquer leurs situations... familiales. »

« Mais... ils pourraient nous aider, non? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je... j'ai l'impression que l'aide va venir de là où on ne l'attend pas. » Krilin l'observa en silence. Il n'avait jamais vu Dendé aussi perplexe.

« Bon... je retourne chez Gohan. Il sera peut-être rentré, avec Goku, et alors on avisera. »

« Sangoku ne va pas venir. » Krilin allait lui demander pourquoi, mais se ravisa. Quelque part, il le savait lui-aussi. Il hocha la tête. A nouveau, il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Maron, mais il fut coupé par Dendé.

« Laisse-la ici, si tu veux. Elle en a très envie. Et elle sera à l'abri. » Les yeux de Krilin se reportèrent sur Dendé, qui lui souriait.

« Bah... ok... prends... prends bien soin d'elle. Je... je viendrai la récupérer... ce soir par exemple. »

« Pas de problème, ne t'en fais pas. » Krilin se rendit alors compte de la stupidité de sa demande. Elle était chez Dieu, chez Dendé, son vieil ami de Namek. Nulle part ailleurs au monde elle ne pourrait être plus en sécurité.

Il se retourna, et se plaça sur le rebord de la terrasse céleste, quand Dendé lui dit:

« Krilin... ton... ton passé pourrait bien resurgir, sous diverses facettes, d'ici à quelques années. »

Il tourna et hocha la tête en direction de Dendé, après l'avoir longuement regardé. Puis il plongea dans le vide et s'envola.

Piccolo, qui avait écouté toute la conversation sans rien dire, s'enhardit à demander à Dendé:

« Vers quoi on se dirige, d'après toi? »

« Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais ce qui va se passer, quoi que ce soit, n'est qu'un épisode. Il y a quelque chose de plus grand derrière. »

* * *

« Petite peste. » Il tournait depuis presque une heure et demi. Mais où était-elle passée? Il avait été surpris de la voir décoller et s'envoler. Il l'avait suivie, mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'était éloignée de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue. Puis il avait senti son énergie baisser, et elle s'était sans doute écrasée, quelque part dans cette immense forêt. Impossible de la repérer. Elle avait le deuxième annonciateur. Il fallait qu'il le tue, son maître lui avait ordonné.

Un sourire mauvais tordit les traits de son visage. Il venait de trouver la solution… Il concentra un peu d'énergie dans sa main, qu'il lâcha sur la forêt. Le brasier s'alluma instantanément, malgré la neige. Le feu se propagea à grande vitesse, passant d'un arbre à l'autre par les ramures que les feuilles avaient abandonnées.

* * *

« Sangohan. »

« Papa. » Un sourire franc et radieux illumina le visage de Sangoku. Il donna une grande tape dans le dos de son fils.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? » A l'air sérieux de son fils, Sangoku sentit que ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

« Papa... il se passe des choses grave. » Sangoku fronça les sourcils.

« Des choses graves? »

« D'abord, Sangoten et Trunks ont disparu. Sangoten a... bu. Il est devenu complètement fou et... la police est arrivée... ils se sont enfuis. » Sangoku avait toujours les sourcils froncés, et attendait la suite.

« Puis... il y a les filles. Pan et Bra. Elles.. elles faisaient des cauchemars. Elles voyaient des monstres. Et... un des ces monstres est arrivé. Il a failli tuer Pan. Il s'en est sans doute pris à Bra, mais ils ont tous les deux disparu. » Un silence s'en suivit. Soudain, le visage de Sangoku se dérida.

« C'est tout? » s'exclama-t-il. Sangohan était abasourdi.

« T... tout? »

« Et bien oui... vous saurez bien vous débrouiller sans moi, allons. Végéta ne se laissera pas faire comme ça. » Sangohan réajusta ses lunettes, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda son père.

« Papa, c'est... c'est aussi pour Goten que je suis venu te voir. Il... il ne va pas bien du tout depuis que tu es parti. Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi. »

« Allons... Sangoten est fort, il saura bien se débrouiller lui aussi. »

« Papa... ce n'est plus de force dont il s'agit. Tu lui manques. »

« Je lui manque? Mais j'ai passé les dix dernières années avec lui. D'ailleurs, il a quasiment toujours rechigné à s'entraîner. » Sangohan prit une nouvelle inspiration. Comment faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne fallait plus raisonner en terme de combat?

« Papa... est-ce que tu vas revenir? »

« Non. Enfin, oui, un peu. Dans deux jours, les gens du village commencent leur rite de fin d'année. Ils ne doivent plus ni manger ni se battre. Tu t'imagines? Je ne pourrais pas survivre. Je vais en profiter pour venir passer quelques temps avec vous. Je dois dire que Chichi et ses bons petits plats me manquent. » Sangohan soupira. Son père ne comprenait pas qu'il manquait à Goten, mais quand il s'agissait de nourriture, la notion ne lui échappait pas… Mais au moins, il allait venir passer quelques temps avec eux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ces quelques jours dont avait besoin Goten…

« Tu... » Il renonça. « Et bien alors... à dans deux jours. »

« Yo! » Sur un dernier signe de main, le fils s'envola, laissant là son père au nouveau but qu'il avait trouvé à sa vie.

* * *

Végéta volait à toute vitesse. Il avait senti l'énergie du monstre. Dansant sur l'horizon, il apercevait une lumière orangée intense et mouvante. Une chaleur de plus en plus mordante venait lui chatouiller le visage à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il y avait le feu là-bas. Ce pourri voulait brûler sa fille…

Il redoubla de vitesse. Arrivé au niveau de la forêt, il se posa, les pieds dans la neige. Il se trouvait dans une plaine bordant les bois. Il pouvait voir les flammes s'élever au dessus de la cime des arbres. Il pouvait éteindre l'incendie par une simple émanation d'énergie. Mais si Bra se trouvait là dedans… Non, il fallait trouver une autre solution. Il fallait trouver le moyen d'éteindre le brasier sans mettre la vie de sa fille en péril.

La rage qui l'habitait faisait vrombir l'air autour de lui, soulevant des nuages de poudre de neige. La neige... C'était la solution.

Reculant de quelques pas, Végéta fit face à la forêt que le brasier dévorait à une vitesse effarante et concentra une partie de son énergie. Il plaça ses mains devant lui et lâcha une rafale éblouissante qui entraîna un énorme nuage de neige par dessus le brasier. Le tout, retombant sur les flammes, étouffa en grande partie l'incendie. Végéta s'éleva dans les airs, pour observer l'étendue des dégâts et tenter de localiser Bra. La forêt était vraiment immense. Un cinquième avait dû être détruit environ. Un épais nuage de fumée s'en élevait. Il scruta les bois calciné à la recherche de sa fille.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à ton avis? »

« J'en sais rien… c'est l'énergie de papa. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre énergie notable avec lui. Il ne se bat pas. »

« C'est sans doute pas important. Il doit être en train de se défouler. »

« Et avant, t'as rien senti? »

« Non. Enfin, j'ai pas fais gaffe. C'est parce que c'est l'énergie de mon père et que je la connais que je l'ai sentie. Mais s'il y avait eu quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui, on l'aurait repéré. Donc, rien de grave. »

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. »

* * *

Qui cela pouvait-il être? Ce type était arrivé très vite. Et il était puissant. Il avait maîtrisé l'incendie en quelques minutes.

Lui était descendu vers la forêt, pour tenter de repérer sa proie après avoir allumé ce brasier. Heureusement, sinon l'autre l'aurait trouvé. Bon... il n'avait rien remarqué qui aurait pu trahir la présence de la gamine. Il n'avait déniché comme cachette potentielle qu'une maisonnette en bois, perdue au milieu de la forêt, et qui avait désormais à moitié brûlé, mais la fille n'était pas dedans. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'Annonciateur... l'Annonciateur... plus à gauche...

* * *

Krilin était déjà arrivé depuis quelques minutes quand Sangohan atterrit dans la cour. Il entra, et trouva sa mère, sa femme, Bulma et C18, qui parlait avec Krilin, à la cuisine. Pan lui sauta dans les bras.

« Papa! Grand-père est là? »

« Non, ma chérie. Il vient dans deux jours. » Les trois femmes et Krilin sortirent de la cuisine.

« Dans deux jours? » répéta Videl, d'une voix mêlant déception et une pointe de reproche.

« Oui, au village où il est, il y a une période de paix et de jeûne. Il préfère venir là. » Chichi sourit faiblement. Videl soupira. Il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Sangohan préféra esquiver dans l'immédiat une querelle avec Videl et se tourna vers son ami.

« Alors Krilin? »

« Et bien... Dendé en est au même point que nous. Il ne peut pas voir ce monstre. Il ne sait pas qui c'est, d'où il vient, et il est incapable de deviner ce qu'il veut. Pour les garçons, il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas les chercher. »

« Alors même Dendé ne peut pas le voir. » Il porta sa main à son menton, dans une attitude de réflexion intense. « Et l'agent de police? Où est-il passé? »

« Il est parti. Il avait l'air complètement déboussolé, le pauvre. Il m'a dit que s'il avait des nouvelles, il nous recontacterait, » lui répondit sa femme.

Sangohan reposa sa fille, s'assit sur le canapé, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout le monde l'observait, attentif. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva brusquement la tête.

« J'ai faim. »

* * *

« Au bureau douze, monsieur. » La jeune femme rousse regarda l'homme s'éloigner vers le bureau indiqué. Peu banal. Des habits de saltimbanque, le pantalon trempé jusqu'aux genoux, probablement un voyageur, au vu de son sac sur le dos. Des cheveux longs, noirs comme la nuit, avec des reflets bleutés, qui lui tombaient un peu plus hauts que les épaules, maintenus par un anneau vert émeraude. Mais surtout, il avait trois yeux. Les personnes à trois yeux étaient très rare.

Il s'avança, et demanda à la femme brune en face de lui, de l'autre coté du bureau, dans une sorte de renfoncement du mur:

« Excusez-moi, je cherche une certaine Bulma. »

« Oui, j'interroge l'ordinateur. Alors... » Elle tapa les cinq lettres sur son clavier. « Trois réponses. Vous n'avez pas plus de renseignements? »

« Hum... Elle doit être scientifique, ou ingénieur. »

« Oui, je vois. Il s'agit de Bulma Brief. Alors, elle habite à la Capsule Corporation. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer, c'est une immense maison, avec le sigle 'Caps. Corp.'. » Il inclina la tête.

« Je vous remercie infiniment. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment, elle prit le téléphone, pressa une touche. La jeune femme qui avait indiqué le bureau douze au jeune homme répondit.

« T'as vu? »

« Qui? »

« Ben, « Trois Yeux » ? »

« Oui, comment le rater… »

« Mignon, hein? »

« Tu peux le dire. Un peu bizarre mais à croquer. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous les sept autour de la table. Krilin et C18, Sangohan, Videl et Pan, Bulma et Chichi.

« Donc, on rejoint Végéta, c'est la seule solution. » Sangohan acquiesça.

« Oui. De toute façon, il faut retrouver ce monstre, et quoi qu'il en dise, Végéta ne peut pas refuser notre aide. »

« Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ma fille, à ton avis? »

« Ce monstre? Ca a l'air d'être en lien avec ces animaux étranges que Pan et elle ont trouvé. Mais pourquoi, alors là... » Videl intervint:

« J'ai cherché dans l'encyclopédie avec Pan, rien ne ressemble à ces bêtes qu'elles ont trouvées. » Pour la première fois du repas, C18 ouvrit la bouche.

« Dites, si j'ai bien compris, ce monstre était dans leurs cauchemars. Et il est venu chercher ces petits animaux que les filles ont trouvés pour les tuer. »

« C'est ça, oui » , acquiesça Gohan. C18 changea d'interlocuteur.

« Pan, dis-moi, quand avez-vous trouvé ces animaux? » La petite réfléchit.

« Mardi. Oui, mardi. »

« Et tes cauchemars, quand ont-ils commencé? » A nouveau, elle réfléchit, le doigt sur le menton.

« Mardi soir. » C18 fit le tour de la table du regard . La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. Le premier, Sangohan prit la parole.

« A... Alors c'est ça. Mais... comment on a fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement? »

« Tu étais préoccupé par d'autres problèmes. C'est comme pour Pan, tout à l'heure. Si tu t'étais concentré, tu aurais senti qu'elle se battait. Mais il y avait le policier, et tout ça... » Krilin s'était donné un ton rassurant. Sangohan hocha la tête, peu convaincu pourtant.

* * *

Genou à terre, dans la neige souillée de particule de charbon, il releva une planche à demi calcinée. Sa maison... Sa forêt... Qui? Mais qui avait fait ça?

Dans un mouvement rageur, il se releva. Ses yeux bleus glacés scrutèrent le ciel. Il allait retrouver le coupable et lui faire payer. D'un revers de la main, il repoussa ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Là-bas. Une trace de pas. Il s'approcha. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il huma l'air. Mélangé à l'odeur de brûlé et d'humidité, il pouvait sentir un parfum vaguement reptilien, étrangement végétal. Comme une sorte de serpent. Non. Beaucoup plus gros. Un reptile marchait sur ses deux jambes. Il huma de nouveau l'air ambiant. A gauche, oui, plus à gauche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vies**

« La colère est mauvaise conseillère, si l'on prend

le temps de l'écouter. En situation d'urgence,

elle est parfois le meilleur allié de l'instinct. »

_Dendé, ou la Parole du Jeune Dieu_

* * *

Chapitre 7: Inattendu

« Madame Bulma n'est pas là pour le moment. Désirez-vous que je lui laisse un message? »

« Non, non, ça ira, merci. » La porte se referma. Un robot. Un robot lui avait répondu. Décidemment, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à la Capitale. Il retourna vers la rue.

La neige tombée pendant la nuit se noircissait au fur et à mesure que les véhicules passaient. Un bruit incessant montait à ses oreilles. Des moteurs qui vrombissaient. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils vivre comme ça?

Bulma n'était pas là. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner au bureau de renseignement. Comment s'appelait l'autre ami que sa mère lui avait indiqué, déjà? Ah, oui, Krilin.

* * *

Il volait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il pensait. Il avait pratiquement oublié Sangohan à coté de lui. Voler avec Sangohan. Cela lui rappelait Namek. Il repensa à la phrase que lui avait dit Dendé juste avant qu'il ne parte.

Son passé... Une voix stoppa net ses pensées.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. »

« Végéta, tu nous attendais? »

« Je vous ai senti arriver. »

« Du nouveau? »

« Il a brûlé la forêt. »

« Il a... et Bra? »

« Elle est vivante. » Un souffle de vent ondula les cheveux de Végéta. Sa première colère était passée. Il recherchait sa fille, mais plus avec sa rage. Avec son esprit. Son intelligence. L'intelligence du chasseur qui piste sa proie. Krilin s'en était vite rendu compte. Un calme étrange émanait de Végéta. Il ne voudrait pas être à la place de ce monstre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre quand Végéta mettrait la main dessus... Il se hasarda à demander:

« On fait quoi maintenant? » Végéta tourna la tête au loin, en direction de la forêt. Sangohan le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'attention de Végéta revint à eux.

« Elle est là-bas, quelque part. » Il repartit vers la forêt. Les deux autres se regardèrent, et lui emboitèrent le pas.

* * *

« Dis, Dendé, c'est quoi cette salle, en bas? » Le jeune Dieu fronça les sourcils.

« Laquelle? »

« Celle avec la très vieille porte en bois. Popo ne savait pas. Enfin, je pense qu'il sait mais qu'il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il m'a dit que si tu voulais, tu me le dirais. »

« Huum... C'est une salle d'archives. Elle contient des documents écrits par d'anciens dieux. Des relevés, des comptes, rien de bien passionnant en somme. Mais tu peux y aller si tu en as envie. »

« Vrai? Merci Dendé! » Maron se dirigea joyeusement vers l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur. Son sourire valait bien mille couchers de soleil, se dit Dendé. Il aperçut Mr Popo se diriger vers lui, l'air soucieux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il? »

« Cette... cette salle... les humains ne sont pas autorisés à y entrer. »

« Je crois... j'ai l'impression qu'elle va découvrir des choses. Des choses importantes. »

* * *

Elle saisit le téléphone, composa le 12, et atterrit au bureau demandé.

« Il arrive. »

« Qui? »

« Trois yeux, idiote. Je te laisse. »

Sa collègue raccrocha. Elle leva la tête juste pour voir arriver l'homme au trois yeux. Il semblait soucieux. Un adorable pli d'inquiétude lui barrait le front.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau. Sauriez-vous où habite un dénommé Krilin, s'il vous plait? »

« Pas de problème, je suis là pour ça. Alors... » Elle tapota sur son clavier.

« Personne du nom à la Capitale. Je vais essayer dans la Confédération des Villages... Ha, là. Un Krilin marié à une... C18? Drôle de nom. Vous connaissez? »

« Lui de nom. Elle pas du tout. Avez-vous son adresse? »

« Oui, pardon. Alors, c'est un petit village à 15 kilomètres au Sud-Est de la Capitale. »

« Merci bien. » Il s'inclina, et au moment où il allait se retourner, elle lui lança:

« Vous comptez y aller à pied? » Il la regarda, surpris. Elle avait du mal à soutenir ses trois yeux noirs.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Quinze bornes à pieds, ça fait quand même beaucoup. Vous... vous avez mangé? » Il allait machinalement répondre « oui », mais s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille.

« Non. »

« C'est l'heure de ma pause. Vous... ça vous dirait de manger un morceau avec moi? Ensuite je vous dépose chez votre homme. Si vous êtes d'accord… » Il fut un peu surpris. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'en ville, on n'accordait que très peu d'importance à la générosité, qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de chaleur humaine. Elle s'était peut-être trompée.

« Entendu. »

* * *

Il marchait sous le maigre couvert des arbres depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Il sentait que l'Annonciateur était de plus en plus proche. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il surveille cet homme étrange qui survolait les décombres fumantes. Très puissant. Et il ne correspondait pas à celui dont son maître lui avait dit de se méfier. Deux autres puissances importantes l'avaient rejoint. Venaient-ils pour la petite ou pour l'Annonciateur? En tout cas, ils étaient à sa recherche, il pouvait le parier.

Proche, de plus en plus proche... Quelques centaines de mètres encore. Il le sentait de plus en plus nettement. Il ne bougeait pas. La petite. La petite était avec lui.

* * *

« Elle va revenir, Bra… » Question ou affirmation? Difficile à dire. Sa fille l'étonnait parfois. Elle avait dans certaine situation une sorte d'aplomb guerrier étonnant pour son âge.

Non, elle raisonnait comme si sa fille était simplement humaine. Mais elle était aussi saiyenne. Comme... Comme cet autre enfant qu'elle portait... peut-être. Il faudrait qu'elle le vérifie quand tout ça sera fini.

« Dis, maman, elle va revenir Bra… »

« Oui ma chérie. Repose-toi. »

« Je suis pas fatiguée. » Videl soupira. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil au salon, sa fille sur ses genoux. Chichi et Bulma terminaient la vaisselle. C18, elle, avait disparu à la fin du repas. C18... Une énigme. Toujours indifférente, et pourtant cette présence à tout moment... Le téléphone sonna, interrompant ses pensées. Pan descendit de ses genoux et elle se leva pour aller décrocher.

« Oui? »

« Videl? Salut c'est Yamcha. Je viens aux nouvelles. »

« Ben, on ne peut pas dire que tout va bien. Par où commencer... les garçons ont fugué. »

« Trunks et Sangoten? Quand ça? »

« Hier soir. Ils étaient à la fête du lycée, et apparemment Goten a bu. Il y a eu des dégâts. En tout cas ils ne sont pas rentrés, et la police les recherches. » Le silence de Yamcha l'invita à continuer.

« Et un monstre qu'elle avait vu en rêve a attaqué Pan, et a tué une bête qu'elle avait trouvé avec Bra. Ensuite, il a poursuivi Bra, qui a disparu. »

« Ola, ola. Je suis un peu perdu, là… ça m'a l'air compliqué tout ça. Je... je viens chez vous, d'accord? Vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi. »

« C'est gentil Yamcha. A tout de suite. »

« A tout de suite. » Elle raccrocha. Heureusement que Sangohan avait des amis comme eux.

* * *

« Alors Maron, as-tu trouvé ton bonheur? »

« C'est génial ici! Regarde, il y a le nombre d'habitants de la Terre depuis la nuit des temps! Il y a des espèces d'animaux qui ont disparu, on peut voir l'évolution de l'homme, et tout... c'est super! »

« Mais? » Une fois de plus, Dendé la surprit. Comment faisait-il pour tout savoir à l'avance?

« Je me suis amusée à faire des comptes. Si on regarde, par exemple, cette année là... » Elle tenait un gros volume relié, qu'elle ouvrit à une page marquée, et désigna une série de chiffres. « Tu vois, ici, on a le nombre d'êtres vivants au kilomètre carré. Là il y a le nombre total d'êtres vivants. Et bien si on divise ce nombre par la surface de la terre, on obtient pas la même densité que celle qui est écrite. J'ai remarqué ça à plusieurs années différentes. »

Dendé aurait froncé les sourcils s'il en avait eu. Il observa la page parcheminée que Maron lui désignait. Elle avait raison. Il y avait un problème dans ces comptes. Il n'aimait pas faire les comptes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fouillé les relevés des êtres vivants qui dataient de centaines d'années auparavant. Il regarda l'année exacte. 208.

« Etrange. »

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi? »

« Non. » Ah, il ne savait pas tout, alors! « En quelles années as-tu trouvé d'autres erreurs? »

« Là et là. C'est le même genre d'erreur. » 225 et 278.

« Très étrange. Fais voir le sceau, en bas de la page. Hum... C'est le sceau de Gallach. »

« Qui c'est? »

« Un ancien Dieu de la Terre. » C'était la voix de Piccolo, qui était apparu l'encadrement de la porte. Par rapport à la taille de la porte, Piccolo, pourtant très impressionnant, semblait minuscule.

« C'est exact. Mon prédécesseur était la moitié divine de Piccolo. Ton père t'a raconté cette histoire? » Elle hocha la tête. Tout comme lui, elle savait bien que la question était inutile. Il le savait.

« Avant lui, il y avait le dieu Kinro, et encore avant le dieu Gallach. »

« Ouah... Alors même un dieu peut faire des erreurs? »

« Un dieu peut faire des erreurs. Mais comme celle-ci... et à trois reprises... »

« Qu'en penses-tu? » demanda Piccolo, visiblement aussi intrigué que Dendé.

« Je ne sais pas. Le plus étrange est qu'il n'a fait ces erreurs que ces trois années là. Elles sont quand même très espacées. Et Gallach adorait les chiffres… Je le vois mal se tromper dans ses calculs… » Dendé et Piccolo réfléchissaient. Maron n'osait pas les interrompre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dendé reprit la parole.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Il faut aussi que j'aille voir ce qui se passe sur Terre. Quelque chose va bientôt arriver. » Piccolo acquiesça. Les deux Nameks sortirent de la salle, et Maron put continuer ses recherches, remontant plus loin dans le temps.

* * *

« Alors? »

« Pfff... rien du tout. Et toi? »

« Pas plus. Végéta n'est pas arrivé? »

« Non. » Krilin avait longé la rivière, qui découpait la forêt en deux parties. Sangohan avait survolé la partie ouest, et Végéta la partie est. Les deux amis lévitaient au-dessus des arbres encore fumants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Sangohan réajusta ses lunettes avant de répondre.

« Végéta a dû se poser, je ne sens plus son énergie. On n'a plus qu'à avancer, en espérant qu'il la retrouve. » Et les deux hommes se posèrent dans la neige et s'enfoncèrent, à pied, dans la partie encore épaisse forêt, celle qui n'avait pas eu à souffrir de l'incendie.

* * *

Plus que quelques mètres... et... quoi? Derrière lui… Environ sept kilomètres derrière lui... l'homme de tout à l'heure... Il avançait droit dans sa direction. Il devait trouver l'Annonciateur, vite...

Bra était éveillée depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait très mal. A son coude, surtout. Elle avait volé jusqu'à épuisement. Puis elle était tombée à travers les arbres. Elle se souvenait vaguement du bruit des branches qui avaient craqué sur son passage, puis du contact du sol adouci par la neige. Et elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres, malgré le blanc qui l'entourait.

Mandra! Se relevant péniblement, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la petite créature. Oui, Mandra était là, saine et sauve. Elle frissonnait dans la neige, immobile.

La petite fille se remit sur ses pieds en grimaçant de douleur. Elle avait les jambes engourdies. Son bras gauche lui faisait très mal. Elle avait volé très longtemps. Son père serait fière d'elle.

Un bruit. Un pas précipité. Une branche qui craque, tout près. Le monstre... Attrapant Mandra d'un geste vif, elle la serra dans ses bras, puis alla la cacher dans les broussailles. Le bruit se rapprochait. Elle se retourna vivement. Devant elle, les buissons s'agitaient. Soudain, la face hideuse du monstre émergea des feuillages.

Bra retint un cri. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution pour sauver sa Mandra. Elle allait se battre.

« Alors petite? On n'a plus la force de s'envoler? Cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas. » Elle secoua la tête, jetant sur lui un regard noir. Elle avait vraiment très peur. Mais elle était déterminée. Elle devait sauver Mandra.

Le monstre fut surpris de voir la petite fille sauter à son visage. Son minuscule poing droit lui frôla la joue. Le sien s'enfonça dans l'estomac de la petite, qui s'écrasa à terre, se tordant de douleur.

« Rapide, mais moins coriace que l'autre, » cracha-t-il. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, puis se dirigea vers l'Annonciateur, caché derrière un buisson. Il le saisit rapidement, et le monta au niveau de son visage.

« On peut dire que tu m'auras donné du mal, sale petit rat. Mais maintenant... » Il serra brusquement sa main. Le cri poussée par la petite bête n'eut pour effet sur son visage qu'un vague et sadique sourire. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un simple geste pour pulvériser l'Annonciateur, après avoir eu tant de mal à le retrouva.

Exultant d'une joie malsaine, il lécha sa main maculée de sang et d'os broyés. Soudain, il sentit une puissance qui croissait à une vitesse folle derrière lui. L'autre? Déjà? Il se retourna, en position de garde. Il n'y avait que la petite fille. Debout.

Une aura de lumière l'entourait. Elle pleurait, mais sa peur était évanouie. A la place, il ne sentait que de la rage. Sa puissance montait, montait à n'en plus finir. Elle poussa un cri, et se jeta sur lui. Juste avant son bond, ses cheveux avaient viré au jaune doré. Cette fois, le petit poing droit de la fillette s'écrasa sur sa tempe. Le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, et il recevait déjà un formidable coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

Elle sauta en arrière, essoufflée. Entre deux sanglots étouffés, elle observait le monstre. Il releva la tête, et lui jeta un regard enragé.

« Sale petite pisseuse! » Il plongea vers elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. La peur revint et chassa le doré de ses cheveux. Elle sentit le coude de son adversaire lui briser l'épaule. Un coup genou lui cassa trois côtes. Puis le poing du monstre lui décrocha la mâchoire. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Elle se sentit saisie par le col et soulevée. Un poing fendit l'air dans sa direction. Puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Végéta fonçait à travers les arbres. Sa fille... Il s'en prenait encore à sa fille. L'énergie montait en lui. Plusieurs arbres éclatèrent sur son passage lorsqu'il passa au stade de Super Saiyen. Un étrange effet miroir le fit piler net. Cette énergie... familière... Un Super Saiyen? Mais qui? Sa fille? Il se concentra. C'était bien sa fille... Elle se battait. comme une reine. Ou plutôt comme une princesse. Une princesse saiyenne.

Non... son énergie baissait de nouveau... de plus en plus... Végéta reprit sa course effrénée, priant un dieu impuissant de ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

Le plus grand des deux, qui menait la marche, leva brusquement la tête et se retourna vers son compatriote, qui le suivait difficilement, luttant contre les branches basses.

« Tu sens cette énergie? »

« Végéta... et l'autre c'est... Bra? » Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu, augmentèrent leur puissance, et foncèrent à travers le sous bois.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il tenait la petite fille. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce quand... quand un violent coup l'avait frappé à la nuque, l'envoyant bouler dans la neige. Il se releva difficilement. Devant lui se tenait un homme.

Ou plutôt un adolescent. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des yeux bleus comme la glace... Aucune puissance significative, et pourtant... ce coup... Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus.

« Oui, c'est bien toi qui a brûlé ma forêt, et qui a détruit ma cabane. Pour ça, tu m'entends, juste pour ça tu vas mourir. » Le monstre serra la mâchoire.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. » Le jeune garçon se précipita sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir son mouvement. Son épaule gauche était brisée. Il tenta de riposter avec le bras droit, mais l'autre s'en saisit et le cassa comme une branche morte. Il put seulement voir le sourire cruel de l'autre, avant d'encaisser un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il était plié en deux, face contre terre, et effectivement, il allait mourir. Il sentit le pied du jeune homme lui traverser le dos, brisant sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'était déjà plus là pour sentir son autre pied lui briser la nuque.

* * *

Dans la petite salle obscure, l'homme assis sur le trône de pierre eut un violent soubresaut. Il semblait très essoufflé.

« Il est... mort. Quelqu'un a tué mon démon... il va payer. » Il put sentir la stupéfaction de son allié, mais aussi le sourire de l'homme placé à genoux, les mains liées dans le dos, devant le trône.

« Oh, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Il a tué vos deux Annonciateurs. » Le sourire du prisonnier s'effaça et il ferma les yeux.

Dieu de la Terre, soyez à la hauteur, pitié, soyez à la hauteur.

« Plus rien désormais ne pourra m'empêcher de retourner sur Terre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre… »

* * *

Il observait la jeune femme brune assise en face de lui. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Comme si quelque chose la gênait. Elle gardait le nez baissé sur son assiette et, de temps à autre, semblait rassembler son courage pour lui poser une question. Il ne comprenait pas bien en quoi il fallait du courage pour l'affronter…

« Vous... vous venez d'où exactement? »

« Un petit village, très loin à l'ouest. »

« Et... qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? »

« Mon frère... mon père peut-être. » Elle hocha la tête. Il n'était pas très bavard. Mais quel charisme il dégageait… C'était comme si, avec lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

* * *

« Hé, petite! Réveille-toi! » La petite fille cligna vaguement des yeux. Une bonne vingtaine de secondes qu'il la secouait.

« Il était temps. »

« J'ai... j'ai mal... »

« Je m'en doute, mais ici, il n'y a rien pour te soigner. J'ai le choix maintenant: ou je te plante là, où la seule issue pour toi est la mort, ou je t'emmène à l'endroit habité le plus proche. Mais il est très loin, et j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

« S'il... s'il vous plait... je veux voir mon papa… » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ton père? » Les pupilles de la gamine roulèrent et elle s'évanouit à nouveau. Soupirant longuement, il s'apprêtait à la secouer de nouveau quand il entendit de l'agitation non loin de là. Il tourna la tête. Quelqu'un arrivait à grande vitesse. Quelqu'un qui brisait les troncs d'arbre sur son passage. Quand l'homme aux cheveux dorés arriva en face de lui, la surprise le paralysa. Végéta... Le Saiyen ne lui adressa même pas un regard, mais lui arracha la petite fille des bras et le repoussa violemment en arrière. Végéta...

Deux autres hommes arrivèrent alors. C'étaient... Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire? Le plus petit le regarda, surpris.

« C17? Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Le chauve... enfin, l'ancien chauve... le mari de sa soeur... et le grand c'était... Le fils de Sangoku. Végéta, dont la chevelure était redevenue aussi noire que la colère qui se dessinait sur son visage, tourna la tête vers l'androïde.

« Réponds! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, boîte de conserve! » C17, toujours assis dans la neige, là où Végéta l'avait projeté, posait ses yeux grands ouverts tour à tour sur les trois hommes.

« Hé ho! Du calme! Je sais pas dans quoi vous êtes embringués, mais j'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille! »

« Du calme Végéta, » intervint Sangohan. « Je pense qu'il n'y est en effet pour rien. Regarde plutôt de ce coté-ci. » Il indiquait de son pouce un corps verdâtre derrière lui. Végéta déposa sa fille dans les bras de Krilin, et se dirigea vers le cadavre. Il dégagea une puissante rafale d'énergie qui pulvérisa le monstre.

« Toi ne bouge pas! » fit-il en pointant C17 du doigt. « Je veux connaitre ton rôle exact dans cette affaire! »

« Quoi, mon rôle, quoi? Cet insecte a brûlé ma maison et ma forêt, je l'ai retrouvé et je lui ai fait payer, c'est tout. Il était en train de tabasser cette gamine. Je savais même pas que c'était ta fille! »

Sangohan, qui s'était un peu éloigné, les interpela.

« Hé, par ici! C'est l'autre animal que les filles ont trouvé. Mais il est en pièce. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? » demanda Krilin.

« Et bien... Végéta, Bulma doit s'inquiéter. On va retourner chez moi. Tiens Krilin, fait lui avaler ça. » Il lui lança le paquet de senzus. Krilin s'exécuta. La petite fille ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

« Papa! Papa! » Elle sauta des bras de Krilin dans ceux de son père. Végéta blottit la tête de sa fille au creux de son épaule.

« C'est fini, ma puce. Tout est fini. On va rentrer à la maison avec maman. » Devant la surprenante manifestation d'affection de Végéta, C17 passa d'un regard surpris à un regard amusé, qui n'échappa pas au Saiyen.

« Casse-toi de là, si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en tas de ferraille. » C17 allait répondre, indigné, mais Sangohan l'interrompit.

« Merci, C17. Tu... tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, je crois. » Avant que l'androïde n'ait pu hocher la tête, Krilin intervint.

« Dis, C17, pour ta maison, si t'as besoin d'aide... »

« C'est bon, le gnome, » coupa le cyborg, « je me débrouillerais bien tout seul. Dis seulement à ma charmante soeur qu'elle pourrait quand même passer me voir plus souvent. Sur ceux, messieurs, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. » Et l'androïde disparut dans les feuillages.

« Bon, allons-y, » ordonna Végéta.

« Attends... cinq minutes. Je voudrais prendre un échantillon du sang de cet animal. J'aimerais quand même bien éclaircir cette affaire. »

« Hmm... Moi je passe chez Dendé, récupérer Maron. »

« Ok. Tu lui expliqueras ce qui s'est passé. »

« D'accord, à toute à l'heure. » Sangohan lui fit un bref signe de main, et s'envola aux cotés de Végéta. Krilin resta quelques minutes pensif, et décolla à son tour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vies**

« Le mystère est enrobage. Il suffit d'en ôter patiemment

les couches une à une pour découvrir la solution. »

_Mémoires de Gallach_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8: Gallach

« Alors? »

« C'est terminé, je crois. »

« Il est mort? »

« Oui. »

« Qui était-il? »

« Aucune idée… »

« Et pour Gallach, tu as réfléchi? »

« Oui. Ces erreurs sont volontaires, c'est certain. Les dates aussi. 208, 225 et 278. On a trois nombres. »

« Des coordonnées? »

« Peut-être. Ou des mesures. » Il s'interrompit. Maron arrivait vers eux, un vieux livre dans les mains.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. C'est un des derniers volumes des Mémoires de Gallach. J'ai trouvé un passage étrange, qui pourrait être intéressant pour nous. »

Piccolo et Dendé échangèrent un regard.

« Vas-y, nous t'écoutons. »

« C'est ici. » Maron s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença la lecture. « _J'ai remarqué que l'homme réfléchit selon un univers en trois dimensions. Dans son esprit, ces dimensions occupent un ordre particulier. D'abord la longueur, ou hauteur, puis la_ _largeur et enfin la profondeur._ Là il explique ça dans différentes situations, ça n'est pas très intéressant. Mais écoutez cet exemple là. _Si l'on part du centre d'une salle, et qu'à partir de valeurs données on se déplace d'abord en longueur, puis en largeur et enfin en profondeur, alors peut-être a-t-on trouvé_ _l'équilibre, la solution du problème. » _Elle avait appuyé le terme solution. « _Mais tout n'est pas si simple. L'homme évolue, sa réflexion aussi. Suivant les époques, sa vision du monde change, et avec elle sa manière de le valoriser. Ainsi, la solution ne se_ _trouve-t-elle pas seulement dans l'espace, mais aussi dans le temps_. » Elle leva la tête pour observer les réactions de deux Nameks et de Mister Popo, arrivé en cours de lecture. Ils paraissaient tous très troublés. Dendé le premier prit la parole.

« La solution... intéressant. » Piccolo marmonna.

« Hmm... ça ne veut rien dire. Gallach attache beaucoup d'importance aux solutions. Il dit que tout a toujours une solution. »

« Mais si! Suivez-moi, allons dans la grande salle d'archives. » La petite troupe suivit Dendé, prit l'escalier et arriva bientôt à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Voilà, nous sommes ici à peu près au centre de la salle. Le message de Gallach est clair. Il veut que nous trouvions quelque chose. »

« Les années erronées, ce seraient les valeurs dont il parle? » demanda Piccolo.

« Sans doute, oui. Oublions le deux. Gallach n'aimait pas le chiffre deux. Nous avons le 8, le 25 et le 78. »

« Mais il dit qu'il faut faire attention à l'époque, » intervint Maron.

« Exact. Piccolo, en 208, la valeur de mesure de distance la plus utilisée était bien le poda? » Piccolo hocha la tête.

« Par les Yorunis. »

« Bien. Huit podas, ça doit faire environ 4,30 mètres. » Dendé s'éleva alors dans les airs.

« Ici, ça me parait bon. Ensuite, en 225. »

« Le poda est toujours utilisé. »

« Hum... ça ferait plus de treize mètres... »

« Si je me rappelle bien les cours d'histoire, les Yorunis ont perdu une guerre contre les Kergans. Leur population a dû diminuer. »

« Exact! Bravo Maron! » La jeune fille vira au rouge.

« Alors, la valeur maitresse de distance des Kergans était la pierre, qui devait représenter environ 24 centimètres. Ce qui nous fait du... 6 mètres. » Dendé se déplaça dans les airs, de six mètres de coté environ, en parallèle au mur opposé à l'entrée.

« 278. L'âge d'or des Lactae. »

« Le digis, » fit Piccolo. Dendé acquiesça.

« 78 digis, environ 14,50 mètres. »

« Trop long. Tu te heurtes au mur. »

« Dans la salle d'à coté peut-être, » proposa Maron.

« Je ne pense pas. C'est un couloir. Si je me colle au mur... j'ai parcouru environ 12,50 mètres. Le mur est assez épais ici. Piccolo, tu veux bien t'en occuper? »

Piccolo acquiesça. Il s'éleva aux cotés de Dendé, et produisit un fin rayon d'énergie, juste assez pour percer le mur à la distance demandée. Dendé glissa son bras dans le trou, et l'allongea.

« Il y a quelque chose au bout. On dirait du… du bois… Un coffret… » Dendé sortit le coffret, se posa au sol, et l'offrit à la vue de tous. Maron ouvrait des yeux émerveillés. Il s'agissait d'un petit coffret tout à fait rudimentaire. Le bois était visiblement très vieux, et le cerclage de fer était noirci par le temps.

« Maintenant, Gallach, dis-nous quel est ton secret. » Dendé ouvrit le coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait un parchemin.

* * *

« Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal. »

« C'était bien l'énergie de ta soeur? »

« Je crois oui. » Trunks interrompit Goten qui allait poser une nouvelle question. Il avait toujours la tête levée vers le ciel.

« Ils vont chez toi. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre. » Sangoten hocha la tête, et les deux garçons s'envolèrent dans un nuage de neige cristallin.

* * *

« C'est gentil d'être venu, Yamcha. »

« C'est normal. Vous tenez le coup vous trois? » Bulma, Videl et Chichi étaient assises avec lui autour de la table basse du salon de Gohan. Pan jouait par terre, à coté du fauteuil de sa mère. Toutes les trois étaient très inquiètes, et il y avait de quoi.

« Dendé a dit que les garçons reviendraient. C'est déjà ça. Quand à Bra, je suis sûr qu'ils vont la ramener vivante. Je crois qu'on peut compter sur Végéta. » La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. C18 pénétra dans la pièce. Elle répondit à peine au salut de Yamcha, qui y était habitué. Elle s'assit silencieuse à une place libre, sous le regard des autres. Elle était inquiète. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, les autres le savaient. Elle était inquiète pour son mari.

* * *

« Alors, ce parchemin? » Ils étaient tous remontés sur la terrasse du palais céleste.

« Il est rédigé en langage divin. Je suis le seul à être autorisé à le lire. » Piccolo hocha la tête. Maron cacha à peine sa déception.

« C'est quelque chose de très important, je le sens. Même si tu ne peux pas le lire, tu peux être très fière de toi, Maron. Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous ne l'aurions jamais découvert. » La jeune fille sourit faiblement. Dendé leva alors la tête.

« Ton père arrive. » Elle se tourna vers le ciel, et vit une petite lumière s'approcher du palais. Krilin, au bout de quelques minutes, se posa à leurs cotés.

« C'est terminé. C17 a tué la créature qui avait enlevé Bra. Tu avais raison, Dendé, je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui, comme aide inespérée. »

« Vous avez pu l'identifier? »

« Une espèce de monstre vert, mais il était dans un sale état. Et Végéta a pulvérisé ce qu'il en restait. »

« Hmm... c'est dommage. Bra est saine et sauve? » Krilin hocha la tête.

« Il ne reste plus que ce mystère à résoudre. Le lien entre les bêtes que les filles ont trouvées et ce monstre est évident, mais je doute qu'on puisse en savoir plus. Sangohan veut analyser le sang de ces animaux. Enfin... on est tous chez Sangohan. »

« Les garçons vont vous rejoindre. Ils vont bien. » La question de Krilin, mais aussi celle de Maron furent ainsi coupées. Dendé se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Merci, Maron. Merci pour tout. » Krilin lança un regard interrogateur à sa fille.

« J't'expliquerai en route. On y va? » Krilin acquiesça. Il adressa un dernier salut à ses amis, et décolla, sa fille sur le dos. Les trois habitants du palais les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence. Piccolo finit par demander:

« C'est vraiment terminé? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas quand, mais cette affaire va continuer. Et là, nous aurons besoin de tout le monde. Vraiment tout le monde. »

* * *

Quand Krilin et Maron entrèrent dans la pièce, personne ou presque ne fit attention à eux. Chichi serrait Sangoten dans ses bras, tout en lui criant de ne plus jamais lui refaire ça, entre deux sanglots. Bulma pleurait, dans les bras de Végéta, Bra entre eux deux. Trunks baissait la tête. Sangohan lui parlait. Seul Yamcha sembla s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient ici, ainsi que C18, évidemment. Une fois que la scène des retrouvailles fut terminée, tous s'installèrent au salon. Les évènements furent expliqués aux garçons, qui s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir été là. Au bout d'un temps de silence, Sangohan prit la parole.

« Bulma, Végéta, vous restez manger là, ce soir? »

« Non... non merci Sangohan. Je crois que… qu'on a besoin de se retrouver entre nous. » Sangohan acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et se tourna vers les autres.

« Krilin? Yamcha? »

« Non, non, vraiment. On va rentrer aussi, vous laisser à… à vos retrouvailles. » A voir la tête de Goten, retrouvailles n'étaient sans doute pas le mot le mieux choisi…

« Yamcha? »

« Non plus. Je me lève tôt demain, et puis... je préfère vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions. »

« T'en fais pas. On a vu pire. » Yamcha sourit. Pire sans aucun doute. Mais c'était surtout du problème de Goten dont Yamcha voulait parler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, tous étaient partis. Pendant que Videl appelait la police pour les prévenir du retour des garçons, Sangohan sermonnait son frère. Il redescendit au moment où elle raccrochait.

« Alors? »

« Les blessés ne portent pas plainte. Le lycée non plus, à condition que Sangoten et Trunks viennent dès demain réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont causé. »

« Ouf... Ca ne se passe pas trop mal, alors. » Videl acquiesça.

« Où est Sangoten? »

« Dans la chambre de Pan. »

Sangoten ne sortit pas de la chambre de sa nièce avant le repas du soir.

* * *

« Voilà, c'est ici. »

« Je vous remercie infiniment. Pour le repas aussi. »

« Ce n'est rien. Dites... quand... quand vous aurez trouvé... votre frère... ça vous dirait qu'on se revoit? »

« Avec plaisir. » Elle afficha un grand sourire.

« Vous savez où me trouver. » Elle lui fit un signe de la main, toujours aussi souriante, ferma son véhicule et disparut quelques minutes plus tard à l'horizon.

Alors c'était ici. Il y avait un véhicule. Du même sigle que la maison de Bulma. Il y avait du monde au moins. Le petit hameau était composé de cinq ou six habitations. Chacune possédait un terrain assez important. La promiscuité de la ville, qui l'avait rendu un peu mal à l'aise, ne semblait plus avoir cours ici.

Il s'avança dans l'allée et frappa à la porte.

* * *

Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi. Krilin et sa famille n'étaient pas rentrés depuis très longtemps. Le déménagement était désormais terminé, tous les cartons étant vides, et leur contenu bien rangé. Krilin s'était installé dans son fauteuil. Il avait parlé à C18 de l'intervention de son frère. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait manifesté aucun signe d'étonnement. Elle avait juste esquissé un sourire quand Krilin lui avait rapporté ses paroles à propos de ses visites trop espacées.

A présent, sa femme était partie il ne savait trop où, peut-être parler avec sa fille de sa visite au Palais Céleste. Etrange cette histoire de parchemin caché par un ancien dieu. En tout cas, Krilin était sûr que Dendé savait à l'avance que Maron découvrirait quelque chose. Le jeune Dieu était toujours aussi surprenant.

On frappa à la porte. Krilin se leva pour aller ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux grisonnants par endroits. D'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit, Krilin avait le crâne rasé. Mais les souvenirs de sa mère remontaient à une trentaine d'années. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme devant lui était visiblement très étonné.

« Ton passé... Ton passé resurgira... » Son passé. Le jeune homme à qui il avait ouvert la porte, et qui se tenait à présent devant lui, avait trois yeux. Trois yeux...

« Excusez-moi... Je suis bien chez monsieur Krilin? »

« Oui, oui, c'est moi. »

« Je comprends votre surprise. J'ai trois yeux. » Krilin hocha la tête, dévisageant le mystérieux jeune homme.

« La raison de ma venue est longue à expliquer, et j'espère que vous allez pouvoir m'aider. »

« Je... entrez... entrez je vous en prie. » Il s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Il... il avait trois yeux. Mais il avait aussi une assez longue chevelure noire, attachée par un anneau vert émeraude. Krilin l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé en face de lui.

« Vous... vous avez l'air de me connaître. »

« De nom, effectivement. Et par ma mère. » Krilin, toujours sous le choc de la surprise, lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Ma mère s'appelle Lunch. Et mon père s'appelle Ten Shin Han. D'après les récits de ma mère, c'est un des combattants les plus puissants de la Terre. Avec vous, et d'autres de ses amis, comme... Sangoku et Yamcha je crois. » La surprise de Krilin redoubla. Le fils de... Ten Shin Han? Et de Lunch? Mais...

« Quel âge avez-vous? »

« Vingt ans. »

« Vous... c'est... je n'en reviens toujours pas. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. Même mon père ne sait pas qu'il a un fils. Ou plutôt deux. » Les surprises tombaient les unes après les autres. Et apportaient autant de questions nouvelles.

« Deux? »

« Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Ou plutôt celle de ma mère. Vous connaissez bien Lunch, je crois. Elle m'a beaucoup raconté les aventures que vous avez vécues ensemble. Après le 23e championnat du monde des arts martiaux et la victoire de Sangoku sur le démon Piccolo, elle est partie avec mon père. Il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, plus qu'à l'aimer, sans doute, mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre. Ils ont vécu six ans de bonheur. Puis un jour, un homme du nom de Yajirobé est venu chercher mon père et son ami Chaozu. Il parlait d'une invasion extraterrestre, et d'un entraînement chez Dieu. Un tel défi n'a pu qu'attirer mon père. Il a promis à ma mère de la retrouver quand il reviendrait de chez Dieu. Ce qu'il a fait. Mais il a poursuivi son entraînement, dix fois plus qu'avant. Elle ne le voyait quasiment plus. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir. Et un jour, lui et Chaozu ne sont pas revenus. Elle a fait le lien entre l'arrivée des extraterrestres et la destruction de la Capitale de l'Est. Il est revenu la voir un an plus tard. Il lui a expliqué qu'il s'était fait tué, qu'il avait été ressuscité. Il lui a raconté l'histoire de Namek. Il a passé quelques semaines avec elle, puis il a de nouveau disparu. J'ai été conçu à cette période. Il n'est revenu la voir que six ans plus tard. J'étais à l'école. Elle ne lui a pas parlé de moi. Il lui a expliqué qu'il avait combattu Cell, mais qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était plus assez fort. Alors il a recommencé à s'entraîner. Dur... de plus en plus dur. Il profitait d'un jour de repos pour venir la voir. Il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, qu'il devait s'entraîner. Mon frère a été conçu ce jour-là. Puis il n'est jamais revenu. » Le jeune garçon venait de terminer son récit. Krilin ne revenait toujours pas de sa surprise. Il réussit à balbutier:

« Et… et en quoi puis-je... vous aider? »

« Et bien voilà... Il y a quelques jours, mon frère s'est enfui. Il a quatorze ans et ce n'est pas une période facile. Il n'est pas revenu. J'ai donc décidé d'aller à sa recherche. Je... je crois qu'il veut retrouver notre père. Je... je me suis dit que peut-être vous sauriez où il se trouve. » Krilin secoua la tête.

« Non. Je suis désolé. Ten Shin Han a toujours été comme ça. Il reste des années sans donner de nouvelles, et un jour il réapparait. Je... je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... ça remonte à plus de quinze ans, je crois. » Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sa fille.

« Bonjour, » fit-elle timidement.

« Voici ma fille, Maron. Mais... Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom… »

« Kyo. Kyo Gen Han. »

« C'est... c'est le fils d'un très bon ami. Ten Shin Han. Je t'en ai déjà parlé? »

« Oui, oui. » Maron s'installa dans un fauteuil, près de son père.

« Donc, vous ne savez pas du tout où il se trouve. Et vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner? »

« Non... non vraiment. Même Dieu ne sait pas où il se trouve. » Le jeune homme se leva.

« Bon... Je vous remercie infiniment de votre hospitalité. »

« Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu? »

« Non, merci. Je dois continuer ma quête. Ma mère compte sur moi pour le retrouver. »

« Bien. En tout cas, revenez quand vous voulez. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici. Et transmettez toutes mes amitiés à votre mère. » Kyo lui sourit.

« Je vous remercie. Ma mère ne s'était pas trompée. Vous êtes toujours aussi généreux. »

* * *

_Ainsi, vous l'avez trouvé. Combien de générations divines se sont écoulées? Deux, je crois. Si mon pressentiment est bon, c'est une humaine, une humaine très spéciale qui vous a aidé à découvrir ce parchemin. Vous devez vous demander quels chiffres sont les bons? Ou, plus certainement qu'avais-je à cacher? Un Dieu qui a des secrets. Même pour ses successeurs. Etrange, non? Quoi qu'il en soit, les bons chiffres sont ceux de la densité. Pourquoi? Vous avez peut-être déjà deviné. Il existe une terre que vous ne pouvez pas voir. Aucun humain, aucun animal ne peut y accéder. Même les Dieux, même eux, ne peuvent connaître son existence. J'ai décidé de la cacher pour des raisons que je donne plus bas. Si j'ai décidé néanmoins de laisser ce parchemin ici, dans le palais, c'est d'abord parce que je considère que tout a une solution. Il me fallait donc vous en laisser une. Et ensuite, à cause de ce pressentiment. Ce pressentiment qui me dit que peut-être, un jour, ce secret vous sera important. Peut-être, qui sait, vous apportera-t-il une solution? Vous le découvrirez, selon moi, avant qu'il vous soit utile. Mais même un dieu peut faire des erreurs. Une question me tourmente à présent. Avez-vous des amis? Mon prédécesseur, et maître, n'en avait pas. Il me disait souvent que les hommes d'en bas n'étaient pas dignes d'amitié. Et pourtant... Je crois bien avoir un ami. Un véritable ami. Un sage. Gathéin. Il vivait avec son peuple, en bas, mais venait souvent me rendre visite. Il escaladait la tour Karine, savez-vous. Ou plus exactement, il la frôlait. Il lévitait. Cela doit vous surprendre. Je ne sais si c'est un don, mais je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une capacité qu'il a su développer, de part sa sagesse... Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'y suis attaché. Il était un bon compagnon, nous discutions souvent de choses et d'autres. Il était sage, je l'ai dit, et il arriva un moment où il sentit sa vie chanceler. Il voulut partir une dernière fois en voyage, voir les choses du monde, comme il disait. Il m'est revenu quelques mois plus tard. Cette image, mon souvenir la gardera toujours je pense. Je ne sais exactement d'où il revenait, mais il paraissait exténué. Il semblait vieilli d'une dizaine d'années encore, lui qui était déjà si âgé. Il me dit qu'il avait vu des choses qu'il n'était pas donné de voir. Je n'avais pas suivi son parcours. Il ne voulut pas me donner le lieu de sa découverte. Il disait que même un dieu ne devait pas. Il me dit qu'il avait vu la destruction de son peuple. Il me parla d'un démon, qui viendrait. Avide de puissance, il se rendrait vers ce peuple aux mille secrets, aux mille sagesses, son peuple. Il me dit qu'il serait décimé, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Alors, je réfléchis. Quelque mois. Devais-je l'écouter? La réponse me parut évidente. Il était mon ami. De plus, il allait bientôt mourir. Alors j'ai fouillé ma mémoire, la somme de mes pouvoirs. La seule solution était de couper la terre de mon ami du reste du monde, de la vision des hommes, même de celle des dieux futurs, car ce démon serait lié selon Gathéin, à un être divin. Mon ami avait vu également qu'un homme de l'autre terre tuerait le démon. Sa destruction serait ainsi arrêtée. Mais il fallait protéger les secrets du peuple de Gathéin. Cette terre n'est donc désormais accessible ni par la folie des hommes, ni par le regard des Dieux. _

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? » Sa mère lui hurlait dessus depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Elle s'était retenue tout le temps où ils étaient chez Gohan, mais là...

« Je te l'ai dit! La police est arrivée, j'ai paniqué. »

« Paniqué! Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, Trunks? » Il baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus? Son père était adossé au mur, les bras croisé, silencieux. Bra, elle, s'était endormie dans le jet familial. Elle était à présent dans sa chambre.

« Tu m'écoutes Trunks? »

« Oui! Oui... » Trunks essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était exactement passé la veille. Pearl était partie. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Il se foutait totalement de ce que sa mère pouvait lui hurler aux oreilles.

« Passer une journée comme ça, dans la nature, sans prévenir personne. Alors que ta soeur est en danger, en plus! » Trunks serrait les dents. Il ne répondait même plus. Ils s'étaient déjà excusés au moins vingt fois avec Goten. Et sincèrement. Il s'était senti très mal quand il avait compris que sa sœur était en danger, et ils avaient décidé de rentrer au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux.

« Laisse-le maintenant. Il a eu son compte, je crois. » Trunks et Bulma ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits. Jamais Végéta n'était intervenu de cette façon dans une dispute. Trunks l'observa. D'habitude, quand il se passait quelque chose comme ça, Trunks devait, après les serments de sa mère, subir deux ou trois heures d'entraînement intensif dans la salle gravitationnelle, avec son père. Etait-ce juste un plan de Végéta, pour aller plus vite dans la salle? Il était assez sournois pour ça. Mais... non, pas cette fois-ci. Peut-être pour la première fois, Végéta avait pris la défense de Trunks contre sa mère. Et cette dernière semblait vaincue par cette simple intervention de Végéta.

« Bon... Trunks, dans ta chambre, et inutile de te dire que tu es privé de sortie. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Trunks s'exécuta en silence. Une fois qu'il fut monté à l'étage, Bulma s'adressa à Végéta.

« Pourquoi? » Il la regarda, silencieux. Elle répéta, précisant sa question.

« Pourquoi tu as pris sa défense? » Il ne put masquer un sourire en coin.

« Quelqu'un est venu, tu sais. » Bulma fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Quoi? »

« Pendant que tu étais chez Chichi. »

« Hé, je te rappelle que tu es parti aussi. »

« Si tu veux. J'ai interrogé Bra, chez Gohan. La petite amie de Trunks est venue passer la nuit, vendredi. Et la journée du samedi aussi. »

« Minella? »

« Non, une autre. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant. Et alors? »

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose, hier soir. Elle a dû le laisser tomber. »

« Hmm... Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne Végéta... Depuis quand t'occupes-tu des sentiments amoureux de ton fils? »

« Elle réveille ses instincts Saiyens. » Bulma fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je l'ai senti quand ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Sur la planète Végéta, quand les guerriers partaient longtemps à travers l'espace, au bout d'un certain temps, on pouvait sentir une sorte de tension. Un drôle de sentiment. C'était un état de manque. Sexuel. C'est ce qu'à Trunks. Il ne l'a jamais eu avec les autres. »

« Tu me fais peur quand tu parles de ton peuple. C'était un ramassis de brutes, misogynes, en plus. » Végéta la regarda intensément.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Ta gueule Végéta. Parle sérieusement. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. » Elle savait quand il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais d'habitude, elle ne lui demandait pas. C'était généralement que quelque chose le gênait. Et gêner Végéta encore plus pouvait entraîner des conséquences... fâcheuses.

« Humf... Oui... ce n'est pas que ça. Pas seulement ça... Il n'y a pas qu'un manque Saiyen. Il y a aussi... ce que vous appelez... l'amour. » Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dire ce mot, l'avait presque craché. Bulma sourit intérieurement. « Et puis... Bra l'apprécie. Elle l'aime beaucoup, même. »

Bulma réfléchit. Cette jeune fille... ce n'était pas qu'une copine de passage, comme Trunks en avait tant ramené. Si Végéta lui avait prêté attention, et si Bra l'appréciait, alors elle devait vraiment être exceptionnelle.

« Elle s'appelle comment? »

Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais resta muet. Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as oublié? » Il grogna. Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Après tout, elle pouvait encore demander à Bra. Elle releva les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui de Végéta.

« Hmm... Tu disais que je t'avais manqué? » Il afficha de nouveau un sourire en coin. Il la prit dans ses bras, un peu brutalement, mais c'était Végéta, et monta les escaliers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vies**

« Partir vers l'horizon, sans savoir vers quoi l'on va,

se frotter au monde, c'est une expérience que chaque

jeune existence devrait tenter. »

_Propos de mon Père_

* * *

Chapitre 9: Nouvelles vies

Le repas du soir était arrivé. Le silence était encore plus pesant que d'habitude. Videl se demandait vraiment comment elle arrivait encore à supporter ça. Au bout d'un très long moment, Chichi secoua la tête. Puis elle commença à pleurer.

« Maman? Maman, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demanda Sangohan.

« Comment? Mais comment? Pourtant je t'ai donné la meilleure éducation… » Sangoten soupira profondément. Il décida de ne pas répondre.

« Je... tu as été dans les meilleurs écoles, comme ton frère... j'ai toujours été là pour toi... Comment? Comment tu as pu faire ça? Sangohan n'aurait jamais... » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Sangoten s'était brutalement levé.

« Sangohan! Sangohan! Toujours Sangohan! S'il est si parfait, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée à lui? » Les sanglots de Chichi redoublèrent. Sangohan, le visage rouge de colère, se leva à son tour.

« Sangoten! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ta mère! Fais-lui tout de suite des excuses! » Les objets sur la table vibraient. Pan s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère.

« Et qui tu es, hein? Qui tu es pour m'interdire quelque chose? » Sangoten jeta violemment sa serviette sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sangoten! Sangoten, reviens tout de suite à table! » Goten marqua un temps d'arrêt, toujours le dos tourné, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison. Sangohan était stupéfait, bouillonnant de colère.

« Il... non, mais... Je vais lui apprendre, moi! » Il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de table.

« Sangohan! » Il se figea et dévisagea sa femme, surpris.

« Tu n'es pas son père, Sangohan. »

« Mais... regarde... tu... tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit à maman! »

« Tu restes ici, Sangohan. » Il se rassit, bouche bée. Pan descendit des genoux de sa mère, et Videl sortit de la maison.

La nuit était fraîche, l'hiver imposait ses droits. Goten était assis au bord de la rivière. Elle s'installa silencieusement auprès de lui. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne demande:

« Est-ce que... est-ce que Sangohan a été voir papa? » Videl soupira.

« Oui. »

« Pour... lui dire qu'on avait disparu? » Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Ils regardaient tous les deux la rivière, s'écoulant tranquillement à leurs pieds, emportant des plaques de neige.

« Et... il n'est pas venu... » Elle soupira de nouveau. Il se passa à nouveau quelques minutes, et elle s'aperçut que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Goten. Sangoten pleurait. Dans un élan de maternité, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Goten avait la tête entre les bras de Videl, posée contre sa poitrine. C'était sa belle-soeur. Il l'aimait beaucoup, oui, mais... il avait compris, après avoir longuement réfléchi, que c'était le simple fait de la voir nue qui avait déclenché toutes les autres réactions. C'était juste quelque chose de charnel, une sensation physique qui l'avait traversé et qui avait chamboulé ses esprits. Il avait juste pris conscience que sa belle-sœur était une femme, une femme belle et séduisante, comme de nombreuses autres filles qu'il avait fréquentées. Mais rien de plus. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il éprouvait des sentiments autres que l'amour que l'on pouvait ressentir pour quelque un de sa famille. Il sécha ses larmes, et Videl relâcha son étreinte. Il y eut un autre long moment de silence, avant que Goten ne reprenne la parole.

« Je... Je vais partir. » Videl le regarda, surprise.

« Tu... mais... l'école... et... ta mère? »

« Je pars demain. Après avoir réparé la salle de la fête. »

« Où? »

« Je ne sais pas. Devant moi. »

« Et... »

« Les études, c'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas comme Sangohan. Je veux voyager. Comme... comme papa. J'arriverai bien à me débrouiller. » Videl hocha doucement la tête. Sangoten avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision. C'était certain. Il savait la peine qu'il causerait à sa mère. S'il avait décidé ça, il avait bien pesé le pour et le contre.

« Ne leur dit pas, s'il te plait. Je leur laisserai un message. Tu... tu pourras leur dire de regarder dans mon armoire? » Elle hocha la tête. « Tu... tu ne leur diras rien? Je préfère... qu'ils ne le sachent pas avant. »

« D'accord. Ce sera notre secret. Et... je voudrais en partager un autre avec toi. Avant que tu ne partes. » Il tourna la tête, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je... je suis enceinte. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Tu... tu es sûre? »

« Je n'ai pas encore passé de test, mais... je le sens. Sangohan n'est pas au courant. Personne ne le sait. Sauf toi... et moi... et lui. » Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Il regarda sa main, et sourit.

« Je le verrai au prochain championnat. »

« Dans trois ans... »

« Oui. »

« Tu... tu n'attends pas que ton père arrive? Il devrait être là mardi matin. »

« Sangohan m'a dit. Mais... non, je préfère ne pas le voir. » Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Bon, on rentre? »

« Je vais rester là encore un peu. »

« D'accord. » Elle se leva, posa une bise sur sa joue et rentra à l'intérieur, le laissant à ses pensées.

Videl... enceinte... Il allait de nouveau être oncle. Mais il ne verrait pas le bébé avant trois ans. Non, il ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir vu le monde. Comme... comme un certain petit garçon dont sa mère lui a tant conté l'histoire, et dont elle est tombée amoureuse, il y avait déjà plus de trente ans.

* * *

« Hmm... le processus est long. Ce n'est pas grave, on dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et j'ai déjà dû attendre plus longtemps dans des endroits beaucoup plus restreint. »

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. Vous serez de nouveau tué. Mais votre âme n'ira pas en Enfer. Elle disparaitra totalement. »

« Hé hé. Il est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas vous tuer. Cela alerterait ce bon roi Enma. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me ferai un plaisir de vous anéantir dès la fin du processus. »

* * *

Piccolo réfléchissait. La nuit tombait. Il avait quitté le palais depuis quelques heures, déjà. Il passait en revue les évènements de ces derniers jours. Ce monstre, qui lui donnait une étrange sensation, et cette histoire de secret divin...

Il aurait quand même voulu voir ce fameux monstre. Mais il avait été mis en pièce, puis pulvérisé. Dendé lui avait dit qu'il aurait une réponse un jour à ses questions. Piccolo décida donc d'arrêter là sa réflexion, et se dirigea vers la rivière qu'il entendait s'écouler à quelques pas de là.

* * *

« C'est un salaud, un salaud. »

« Pearl, voyons. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. » Kiny frisait le désespoir. Elle essayait depuis plus de cinq heures de remonter le moral de Pearl, qui ne répondait que par des sanglots redoublés.

« Je... je n'arrive toujours pas à imaginer comment... comment il a pu me faire une chose pareil. »

« Ecoute Pearl... tu connaissais la réputation de Trunks aussi bien que moi. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre quand tu es sortie avec lui. »

« Oui... oui mais... ça faisait trois mois... il... il avait changé... je croyais... »

« Mais cette histoire remonte au premier soir... »

« Oui… oui, mais... il aurait dû m'en parler. »

« Et comment aurais-tu réagi? Imagine-le venir te voir et te dire… » Elle se racla la gorge et prit une voix grave. « Hé, salut Pearl, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble maintenant, je voulais te dire que le premier soir qu'on a passé ensemble, je sortais encore avec Minella. » Pearl, derrière ses larmes, ne put retenir un sourire. Kiny sourit également.

« Non, mais c'est vrai. Comment aurais-tu réagi? Tu lui aurais certainement envoyé une formidable claque, comme hier soir. »

« Tu... tu dois avoir raison. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je ferais là? Ecoute, voilà mon sentiment: je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse qu'avec Trunks. Ce serait vraiment trop bête de gâcher tout ça à cause d'une histoire aussi stupide. Il faut au moins que vous en parliez tous les deux. Que tu lui dises ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la confiance. Essaie, et au moins tu seras fixée. »

« Oui, mais... il doit m'en vouloir, tu ne crois pas? Je... je l'ai giflé… devant tout le monde. »

« S'il t'aime, il ne s'arrêtera pas à ça. » Pearl lui sourit à nouveau.

« Tu es gentille, Kiny. Je... j'irai le voir... demain. » Kiny prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes et lui sourit.

« Bon, il faut que je rentre, la nuit va tomber, et je suis déjà en retard. Tu viens me voir demain, pour me dire comment ça s'est passé? »

« D'accord, à demain. »

« A demain! » Kiny quitta la chambre de Pearl, et ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Demain, oui, demain elle irait le voir.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal pour planter sa tente. Dans une plaine, en lisière de forêt. Il s'installait à l'intérieur, tout en réfléchissant. Le froid était mordant autour de lui.

Il réfléchissait toujours tout en ramassant des branches et de quoi démarrer un feu de camp. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il n'avait plus aucune piste à suivre. Son père était introuvable, même par Dieu. Il doutait donc que son frère arrive à le retrouver. Mais lui, où avait-il pu partir? Il décida qu'il continuerait vers l'est. Le nord-est. En espérant trouver quelque chose. En espérant...

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, vers deux heures, Sangoten passa prendre Trunks, après que Videl l'ait préalablement prévenu par téléphone, et ensemble il se rendirent au commissariat, puis à la salle. Là-bas, un agent leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils étaient seuls depuis quelques bonnes minutes, et le travail avançait vite. Ils n'avaient qu'à ranger les débris du mur, et à le réparer.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux t'en aller. Et t'as pensé à moi? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? »

« Crétin, tu t'en sortiras bien. »

« Ton frère est au courant? »

« Non, évidemment. Seule Videl le sait. Elle leur dira quand je serai parti. Et toi, tu... tu as vu Pearl? »

« Non. »

« Tu... vas pas l'appeler? »

« Pourquoi? Si elle veut revenir, elle reviendra. Moi je la force pas. » Il était malheureux. Sangoten le sentait au son de sa voix. Pas simplement triste. Vraiment malheureux.

« Je suis désolé, Trunks. Je suis désolé pour Ani aussi. Si... si tu la revois, tu pourras lui présenter mes excuses? »

« Pas de problème. »

Ils entendirent un coup de klaxon.

« Alors, ça avance? » C'était Yamcha.

« Hé, Yamcha! Ca va? » Il descendit de sa voiture de sport, et vint les rejoindre.

« Oui, et vous, pas trop dur? »

« T'en fais pas pour nous. »

« Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, mais pour ce pauvre mur, qui en a pris pour son grade. »

« Tu n'as pas entraînement? »

« Non, le terrain est impraticable. A cause de la neige. Je ne vous propose pas mon aide, bande de vandales. »

« Oh, on en a pas besoin. Je crois que tu nous ralentirais, » fit Trunks, goguenard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

« Ben, tu sais, c'est l'âge, » renchérit Goten.

« Bande de petits morveux! Je vous ai connu, vous ne m'arriviez pas au dessus des genoux ! »

« Oui, mais on était déjà plus fort que toi. »

« Vous avez gagné. Vous étiez sans doute déjà plus fort que moi. Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je passe chercher les nouveaux équipements. »

« Ok, à la prochaine! »

« Yamcha? Euh... au revoir Yamcha, » hésita Goten. Yamcha le regarda un moment, perplexe, puis lui sourit.

« Au revoir, Goten. »

Il repartit dans son véhicule, comme il était venu.

« Sympa, hein? » fit Trunks.

« Oui. Tu crois qu'il a compris? Que je partais? »

« On ne le saura sans doute jamais. » Les deux garçons, après avoir longuement regardé le véhicule de Yamcha disparaitre, se remirent avec ardeur au travail.

* * *

Videl s'affairait à passer l'aspirateur, tandis que Chichi nettoyait tous les meubles un à un. Elle tenait absolument à ce que tout soit impeccable quand Sangoku serait là. Elle s'était vite remise sur pied. Cela faisait sourire Videl, d'autant que Sangoku ne remarquerait certainement rien du tout. Elle se demandait comment Chichi allait prendre le départ de Goten, et surtout comment elle allait lui annoncer. Elle s'interrompit car le téléphone sonna.

« Tu veux bien répondre Videl? Je suis dans la cuisine! » lui cria Chichi.

Videl décrocha.

« Allo? Heu... excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je... je suis bien chez Sangoten? » La voix à l'autre bout de la ligne était une voix féminine, hésitante.

« Oui, je suis sa belle-soeur. Mais... il n'est pas là pour le moment. »

« Ah... » De la déception pointait dans sa voix.

« C'est... c'est important? »

« Non, non... non. » La déception était presque palpable. C'était peut-être cette jeune fille qui avait accompagné Goten à la fête. Et...

« Excusez-moi, quel... quel est votre prénom, s'il vous plait? »

« Ani. Je m'appelle Ani. » C'était elle. Et ce ton dans sa voix...

« Si... si vous voulez voir Goten, il est à la salle... il répare les dégâts qu'il a faits. Mais... dépêchez-vous. Vous... vous ne le reverrez plus après. »

« Je... d'accord... je... je vous remercie infiniment. Au revoir. » Elle raccrocha. Cette fois, c'était bien de l'espoir qu'il y avait eu dans la voix de la jeune fille.

« Qui était-ce? »

« Rien... une... un ami de... Sangoten. »

* * *

« Bon… cette fois c'est fini. » Trunks sourit tristement.

« Tu... tu reviens nous voir quand? »

« Disons qu'on se retrouve au prochain tournoi. Je serai beaucoup plus fort que toi. »

« Crois-y. L'espoir fait vivre. » Sangoten lui sourit à son tour.

« Porte-toi bien. »

« Toi aussi. Fais bien gaffe sur la route. »

« Bon... » Sangoten tendit la main à Trunks. Ce dernier lui serra, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis les deux amis se serrèrent dans leur bras.

« Bon, on va s'arrêter là, sinon on va se mettre à pleurer. Tu... tu pars tout de suite alors? »

« Non je... je vais m'asseoir cinq minutes sur la colline, là-bas, pour voir la ville une dernière fois. »

« Ok, alors... à dans trois ans. » Sangoten répondit au signe de main de Trunks, et se dirigea vers la colline. Trunks le regarda s'éloigner, puis lui tourna le dos et prit son chemin.

* * *

Krilin était à genoux, en train d'essayer tant bien que mal de faire marcher cette saleté de fil électrique.

« Alors? »

« Ben... je crois qu'on aura pas de sapin lumineux cette année. »

« T'es sûr? »

« J'ai tout essayé. »

« Bon... »

Krilin se leva, et s'installa dans son fauteuil, goûtant un repos bien mérité.

« Si maman te voyait... »

« Quoi? »

« Elle dirait encore que tu es un petit vieux. »

« Un peu de respect pour ton père. » Sa fille lui sourit, et s'installa près de lui.

« Dis-moi, le garçon d'hier, il... il reviendra tu crois? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il était le bienvenu. » Krilin repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ce Kyo la veille. « Quand même. Sacré Ten Shin Han... deux fils et il ne le sait même pas. Et Lunch... toujours des plans tordus. »

« Lunch, c'est elle qui a habité avec vous chez Tortue Géniale? »

« Oh, oui. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. »

« Elle se transformait en éternuant, non? » Krilin hocha la tête, souriant à la pensée de ces souvenirs. Ah, vivement le diner chez Chichi, il avait hâte de revoir Sangoku. Son passé...

* * *

Ani courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle espérait avoir mal compris les paroles de la femme qu'elle avait eu au téléphone. Sangoten... non, il n'allait pas partir... « Vous ne le reverrez plus après... » Non! Elle secoua la tête. Elle entendait vaguement les insultes d'une personne qu'elle venait de bousculer. La salle! La salle était en vue! Soudain, alors qu'elle bousculait une autre personne, elle sentit des bras puissants la stopper.

« Ani? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Trunks! Goten, où est Goten? »

« Tu... tu es revenue pour lui? »

« S'il te plait, Trunks, dis-moi où il est. » Elle le regardait, suppliante. Des larmes menaçaient de faire céder le barrage de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Il... il est là-bas, sur la colline. Dépêche-toi si tu veux le voir! » Il lui cria ces derniers mots car elle était déjà repartie, courant à en perdre haleine. Il regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner, puis tourner en direction de la salle, et plus loin de la colline. Il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Sacré Goten. » Il reprit son chemin vers la Capsule, une main dans la poche de sa veste.

* * *

Il était assis, face à la ville. Un bruit régulier émanait de la cité bourdonnante d'agitation. Mine de rien, cette satanée ville allait lui manquer. Il se dirigerait au sud, d'abord. Le climat est meilleur là-bas, paraît-il. Il verrait bien. Et après... le monde est vaste. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Quelqu'un de très essoufflé. Il se retourna et...

« Ani? » Elle avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup couru. Il se leva et vint la soutenir, car elle chancelait.

« Ani, mais... qu'est-ce que...? »

« Pfff... je... je voulais te voir... ta... ta belle-soeur... m'a dit que tu partais... »

« Videl? Elle... oui, oui, c'est vrai, je pars. Mais... pourquoi tu es venue ici? »

« Je... pfff... je voulais te voir, et te dire... emmène-moi, Goten... emmène-moi avec toi... »

« Que... mais... toi? Tu... tu ne tiendras pas le choc, Ani. »

« Si... si, je tiendrais, si je suis avec toi. » Il la regarda longuement. Il avait décidé de partir, mais n'avait pas songé à la solitude. Il n'avait jamais vécu seul. Après tout, un peu de compagnie… pourquoi pas?

« Attends-toi à voir des choses que... que tu ne peux même pas imaginer en rêve. » Elle lui sourit.

« Alors... je peux venir? »

« Tu... tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Mais... avec ce que tu vas voir... tu risques de changer d'avis. Je ne sais pas si... si tu vas pouvoir me suivre. Et... je pars tout de suite. »

« Je pars aussi alors. »

« Mais... tes parents? »

« Mes parents? Ce ne sont pas mes parents, c'est une famille d'accueil… Mon soi disant père passe sa vie au travail, et ma prétendue mère se moque bien de moi. Elle ne me voit que comme l'argent qu'on lui verse pour s'occuper de moi. Ils ne me manqueront pas, et je ne leur manquerai pas non plus. »

« Tu... tu es sûre? » Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait repris son souffle, à présent.

« C'est d'accord. On va partir. Mais… ne me pose pas de question, quoiqu'il arrive, d'accord ? Je t'expliquerai tout... après. » Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. « Bon... on va y aller. Aucune question. Et attends-toi à tout. » Elle lui sourit, un peu perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à cacher?

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il saisit ses bras, et les enroula autour de son propre cou. Puis il la prit par la taille. Il regarda furtivement de tous les cotés, et se concentra. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée. Elle osa à peine regarder sous elle. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Sa bouche et ses yeux demeuraient grands ouverts. Son étreinte s'était resserrée instinctivement autour du cou de Sangoten.

« On y va. » Elle sentit le déplacement, puis soudain ils accélérèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Elle avait bien fait de revenir. Elle sentit qu'elle allait enfin vivre une vraie vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vies**

« Chez les Saiyens, l'amour est un sentiment répandu,

mais qui ne dit pas son nom. Davantage que chez les humains,

il se manifeste par un état de manque en l'absence du

partenaire, une tension qui, plus que sexuelle, s'apparente

à une carence physique. Comme si le guerrier saiyen,

sans sa partenaire, était incomplet. »

_La Légende du Peuple Saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 10: Pearl

Bra jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Elle était triste pour sa Mandra, pour Yumi aussi. Mais sa mère lui avait expliqué que tout le monde devait mourir un jour. C'était le grand roi Enma qui décidait où on allait après. Et Mandra et Yumi étaient certainement allés au paradis. Le méchant, lui il était en enfer, sans aucun doute.

Elle en avait assez de cette poupée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et s'accouda au rebord. La neige n'était pas retombée cette nuit. Et celle d'hier n'était plus très blanche. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer dehors. Et son père était dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait dit qu'il l'entraînerait plus tard.

Pffff... qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire? Elle releva soudain la tête. Là-bas, au bout de la rue... Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre.

* * *

Trunks était encore assez loin de chez lui. Et il prenait son temps. De toute façon, une fois rentré, il devrait soit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, soit s'entraîner avec son père.

La grande rue n'était pas très fréquentée. Quelques personnes avaient osé sortir, et elles s'étaient emmitouflées sous d'épais manteaux. Il entendit alors un bruit singulier, qu'il connaissait bien. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit.

Tous les passants de la rue étaient bouche bée. Un homme? Dans les cieux? Deux personnes mêmes… qui volaient?

Trunks fit un grand signe de la main à Sangoten. Ani était dans ses bras. Son ami disparut assez vite à l'horizon. Il regarda le ciel un moment, puis se dit qu'il devrait bien rentrer à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là que toute la rue le dévisageait, stupéfaite.

* * *

Il faisait froid. C'était un froid très dur, qui agressait la peau. Pourtant c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Pearl avait hésité toute la journée, puis finalement, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la Capsule Corp., et sonna. Une femme lui ouvrit. La mère de Trunks. Elle l'avait déjà vue dans des revues scientifiques.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger... Je... Trunks est-il là? » Bulma n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car un drôle de bruit, venant de la maison l'interrompit. Elle se retourna. Bra avait dégringolé l'escalier, et arrivait à la porte en criant à tue-tête.

« Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! » L'interpelée sourit.

« Comment vas-tu, Bra? »

« Bien! »

« Alors vous êtes la fameuse Pearl. » La jeune fille baissa la tête et rougit.

« Trunks n'est pas là. Il est parti réparé les dégâts causés à la salle. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Et je meurs d'envie de vous connaître. »

« Trunks... vous a parlé de moi? »

« Non, non. Mais, entrez-vite, il fait froid dehors. » Pearl s'exécuta. Bulma prit son manteau, qu'elle accrocha dans le couloir. Puis elles s'installèrent toutes les trois au salon, devant un chocolat chaud.

* * *

Encore un de foutu. Décidément, ces robots de combat n'étaient pas très solides. Il repartit dans une série de coups de pieds, presque aussitôt interrompue. Elle était là. Hum... fini pour l'entraînement. Il remit la gravité au niveau initial, épongea la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur le torse et sortit de la salle.

Quand il arriva au salon, sa fille et sa femme étaient assises, en compagnie d'une jeune fille brune. Bulma tourna la tête, et le dévisagea sombrement. Végéta fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Elle se retourna vers l'invitée.

« Voici Végéta. J'ose à peine avouer que c'est mon mari. Il n'a aucune tenue. » Puis elle s'adressa à lui. « Végéta, tu veux bien me faire le plaisir d'enfiler une chemise, ce serait la moindre des politesse. »

Sa chemise... il avait oublié sa chemise. Il émit un vague grognement, et remonta les escaliers, pour bientôt disparaître à l'étage.

Pearl était plutôt impressionnée par cette brève apparition. Le père de Trunks était de petite taille, mais au moins aussi musclé que son fils. Et surtout, de nombreuses cicatrices se dessinaient sur son torse.

« Excusez-le, il n'a aucune délicatesse. » Pearl sourit.

« Donc cela fait trois mois que vous êtes avec Trunks. C'est étrange qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé. »

« Vous... il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi? » Elle secoua la tête. Pearl était déçue. Même pas à ses parents. Il ne devait en fait pas du tout tenir à elle. Elle se demandait soudain ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Elle lutta pour refouler des larmes.

« Je... je crois que je vais m'en aller... »

« Non, non... restez... Il ne faut pas faire attention à tout ça. Il est comme son père, vous savez. Et... dans ce cas-là, je dirai que vous devez être très spéciale pour lui. D'habitude, au bout d'un mois, je sais avec qui il sort le soir. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Toutes les fois où il m'a dit qu'il passait la soirée avec Goten, c'était sûrement avec vous. »

Bulma se voulait rassurante, mais Pearl était tenaillée par les doutes.

* * *

« Il se passe des chose, en bas? »

« Hum... il va s'en passer, Popo. Nos deux jeunes garçons ont trouvé leur chemin, je pense. Même si Trunks ne le sait pas encore. Ils ne sont pas les seuls, d'ailleurs. Il va y avoir du changement dans la vie de la petite famille de Sangoku. »

Dendé sourit. Enfin, la vie allait reprendre un cours à peu près normal. Nouveau, certes, mais normal. Une nouvelle donne. Mais pour combien de temps? A cette question, même un dieu ne pouvait répondre.

* * *

La maison était en vue. Il devait être parti depuis une heure et demi, à peu près. Il pensait à Goten. Il allait lui manquer, c'était sûr, mais il serait heureux, là-bas. Enfin, dans sa balade. Trois ans... trois longues années. Il allait s'entraîner. Dès maintenant. Il devait être à la hauteur pour l'affronter, au prochain tournoi. Et se préparer pour ce combat lui changerait les idées. Des idées noires, en ce moment.

Il entra dans la maison, et accrocha son manteau. Tiens, quelqu'un était là. Il entendait discuter au salon. Quand il entra, il resta figé un moment. Elle était là... Son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Il entendit la voix de sa mère.

« Ah, Trunks... » Pearl tourna brusquement la tête. Elle le regarda.

Bra observait la scène, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour l'embrasser? Elle se leva, et passa derrière son frère, qui l'aperçut à peine. Elle plaqua ses deux petites mains sur son dos, et le poussa vers le fauteuil dans lequel Pearl s'était installée.

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant le comique de la situation. D'autre part, elle dut admettre que Végéta avait raison. Il s'était passé quelque chose à cette soirée. La réaction des deux jeunes gens n'était pas tout à fait normale. Justement, elle entendit Végéta entrer dans le salon. Il s'arrêta, croisa les bras et observa son fils.

Trunks sentit son regard, et détourna ses yeux de ceux de Pearl. Il lut sur le visage de son père une expression qui voulait dire: « Qu'est-ce que tu attends? » Il regarda sa mère, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Sa soeur, elle, semblait attendre quelque chose, et se demander pourquoi ça n'arrivait pas. Il réussit enfin à balbutier quelques mots.

« C'est... c'est un complot, ma parole. » Cette fois, Pearl ne réussit pas à refouler ses émotions. Elle regardait toujours Trunks, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se leva, sans un mot, et quitta la pièce. Puis le bruit de la porte de la maison se fit entendre.

Bra regardait toujours son frère, d'un air d'incompréhension.

« Elle pleure et tu la laisses partir? » Non, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle avait été là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Sa mère lui lança un regard sévère.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Rattrape-la! » Son regard semblait toujours aussi perdu. Il tourna la tête en direction de son père.

« Va la chercher. » Ces trois mots sans émotion, même pas des ordres, venant de son père, avaient vraiment du sens dans son esprit cette fois. Il s'élança dans le couloir, et sortit dans la rue sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une veste.

Elle était là-bas, au bout de la rue. En quelques secondes, il était à son niveau. Il saisit ses épaules.

« Pearl. »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Pearl, je... » Il se tut. « Frappe-moi, » reprit-il.

« Quoi? »

« Frappe-moi. Comme l'autre soir. Mets toute ta colère et frappe-moi. Après, on pourra parler… »

La claque fusa. Trunks la prit de plein fouet. Il ne bougea la tête que pour donner l'impression qu'elle avait eu un effet.

« Voilà… ça va mieux maintenant? » Elle le fixa, les yeux rougis par le froid et les larmes, avant de dire:

« Trunks, tu... je... pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit? »

« Tu m'aurai frappé. J'aime quand même pas trop quand tu me frappes. »

« Arrête, ça ne te fait rien… tu ne le sens même pas… »

« C'est faux… Peut-être que je n'ai pas mal physiquement,… mais quand tu m'as frappé, samedi soir, j'ai cru que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Et tout s'est écroulé. Comme tout ce que j'avais bâti autour de moi, je ne l'avais bâti que pour toi, et comme si ça n'avait plus aucun sens sans ta présence à mes côtes… Pearl... Reste avec moi… pardonne moi… s'il te plait… »

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Trunks pouvait s'ouvrir à elle de cette manière, lui faire part de ses sentiments… Il... il tenait à elle, finalement, mais... Elle balbutia quelques mots, et finalement elle s'ancra dans ses bras.

« Trunks... il faut qu'on parle d'abord... sérieusement... » Il la serra contre lui.

« C'est ce que je veux. Parler, mettre les choses au point. Et repartir du bon pied… » Quelques personnes qui observaient la scène se tentèrent à applaudir. A ce moment, une voix les écarta tous.

« Dégagez! Dégagez tous ou je vous occis! »

« Papa? »

« Rentrez. » Trunks regarda Pearl. Celle-ci lui sourit, à travers ses larmes, et hocha la tête. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois, Végéta en tête.

* * *

A présent, ils marchaient. Ils étaient déjà à quelques kilomètres, au sud-est de la ville. Il s'était posé à cet endroit, plutôt désert. Ils avançaient le long d'un chemin de terre. De temps à autre, ils croisaient des champs cultivés, signe d'un restant de présence humaine.

« Attends... je... alors comme ça, tu es d'origine extraterrestre? » Il acquiesça silencieusement. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés, il s'était mis à lui expliquer ses origines. Brièvement, oui, mais l'histoire de sa famille était tellement compliquée.

« Ton... ton père est un héros alors. Un vrai... » Il continuait de marcher, silencieusement, en regardant toujours devant lui.

« Il... il s'est sacrifié pour battre Cell... » Elle n'était pas née à l'époque de Cell. Mais tout le monde en avait entendu parler. Le monstre Cell, qui avait failli causer l'apocalypse. Alors comme ça son père...

« Et le démon Piccolo aussi, alors... » Piccolo, c'était encore plus flou. Il restait des témoins de sa courte accession au trône, mais la limite entre la légende et la réalité... D'après Goten, il s'agissait néanmoins bien d'un démon.

« Je t'expliquerai un jour la relation de Dieu avec Piccolo. » Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Dieu? »

« Oui... c'est compliqué aussi comme affaire. »

« On va passer de longues soirées avec tout ce que tu as à me raconter. » Il hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire.

« Et Trunks aussi, donc... Au fait, il a revu sa copine? »

« Je ne sais pas... je m'en veux... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai pardonné, elle te pardonnera. » Ils progressèrent en silence un moment. Puis Ani posa la question que Goten redoutait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père, Goten? » Sangoten eut un sourire amer. Il soupira longuement, et se décida.

« Il... il part sans arrêt. Je te l'ai dit, il s'est fait tué par Cell. Il a été ressuscité bien plus tard. Je devais avoir sept ans. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'allais enfin connaitre mon père. Il a passé dix ans avec nous. Et puis... il est reparti il y a six mois... pour entraîner un jeune garçon... » Ani baissa la tête.

« Je comprends... » Goten stoppa alors sa marche. Il fixait l'horizon, les sourcils froncés. Ani s'en aperçut, et regarda à son tour. Il y avait une silhouette, au bout du chemin.

« Continuons. » Au bout d'un moment, ils se croisèrent. L'homme avait trois yeux, une longue chevelure noire. Ce devait être un voyageur. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il fixa Sangoten un moment.

« Excusez-moi... vous... vous ressemblez étrangement à... un ami de ma mère. »

« C'est possible… »

« Vous... connaissez Sangoku? »

« Je suis son fils. » L'homme parut surpris.

« C'est incroyable de tomber sur vous. »

« Vous me cherchez? »

« Je... ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider. Je recherche Ten Shin Han. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu Ten Shin Han. » L'homme sembla déçu. « Mais mon père sait peut-être où il se trouve. »

« Votre père? Il est en vie? »

« Bien entendu. Mais je ne sais pas si vous le trouverez. »

« C'est dommage. Il est probablement une des seules personnes à pouvoir m'aider. » Sangoten eut alors un sursaut.

« Mais si! Quel idiot! Je sais où se trouvera mon père. Demain en tout cas... peut-être. Il sera chez ma mère... vous... vous voulez que je vous donne l'adresse? »

« Ce serait infiniment généreux de votre part. » Sangoten sortit un bout de papier et un crayon de sa poche. Il griffonna quelques chiffres, avant de tendre le papier à l'homme.

« Voilà. » L'homme lui sourit. « Vous... Ten Shin Han avait trois yeux je crois... vous êtes son fils, n'est-ce pas? »

« Vous pensez juste. Je suis bien le fils de Ten Shin Han. Kyo Gen Han. » Il lui tendit la main.

« Sangoten, » dit le Saiyen en lui serrant. « Voici Ani. » Il s'inclina. Ani lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si Dieu joue avec nos vies, mais ce hasard tombe incroyablement bien. Je vais reprendre mon chemin et vous laissez continuer le vôtre. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » Chacun reprit alors sa direction. Sangoten réfléchissait. Dendé pouvait-il réellement jouer ainsi avec leur destinée? Sangoten n'en était pas sûr. Dendé n'était pas le dieu tout puissant des livres religieux. C'était un simple protecteur. Il faudrait qu'il aille lui rendre visite. Sorti de ses réflexions, il s'aperçut qu'Ani avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

« Sangoten a quoi! Et tu... tu le savais... et... »

« Je t'en prie, Sangohan, arrête de crier. Va voir dans son armoire, il y a un message. »

Sangohan était éberlué. Sa femme qui... Il secoua la tête et sortit de la maison, furieux. Il était rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui, pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il avait annulé son rendez-vous avec le docteur Bullow. Heureusement. Il annoncerait lui-même à Chichi le départ de Sangoten. Comment Videl avait-elle pu lui cacher? Et laisser faire Goten?

Sangohan entra rageusement dans la maison. Chichi était assise devant la télévision, se reposant après cette épuisante journée de ménage. Elle posa un regard inquiet sur son fils aîné. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Sangohan dans un tel état?

Elle se leva et entra dans la chambre de Goten, où il se trouvait. Il avait une lettre à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Sangoten... Sangoten est parti. » Chichi resta prostrée quelques instants.

« Il explique tout dans sa lettre... lis-la... je... je crois... qu'il est inutile d'essayer de le retenir. » Chichi prit la lettre d'une main tremblante. Elle ne pleura pas. C'était inutile.

Sangohan l'observait. Le regard de sa mère s'était perdu quelque part, très loin en elle, comme quand Sangoku était parti. Dans sa lettre, Goten expliquait son malaise, son impression que sa vie n'était pas là. Le fait que leur père lui manquait énormément aussi. Peut-être que s'ils avaient parlé… Si Videl lui avait dit...

Chichi lui rendit la lettre, et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Ca... ça va aller, maman? » Sa mère lui sourit faiblement.

« Oui, mon grand. Ne t'en fais pas. Je... je crois que je savais que ça arriverait. »

« Je... je te laisse alors... j'ai quelques problèmes à régler. »

Sangohan retourna chez lui, serrant le poing et chiffonnant la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Je... voilà... je ne peux rien te dire de plus... je sais bien que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas très intelligent... mais je l'ai fait... si tu m'en veux, je le comprends... je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais désolé. »

Depuis une demi-heure maintenant, Trunks se confondait en excuse. Il lui avait tout expliqué. Ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Il avait la tête baissée, comme s'il attendait la sentence. Pearl réfléchissait. Voir les efforts de Trunks pour lui montrer qu'il était sincèrement désolé avait quelque chose d'attendrissant et… d'amusant. Elle sourit.

« Je te pardonne. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça. Et... je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir. Depuis que je te connais, il y a des sujets que tu évites… Des choses que tu me caches… Si je dois te faire confiance à nouveau, il faut que je sois sûr que tu me dis tout… » Il releva la tête et l'observa. Tout? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire?

« Tu... tu sais... je crois que maintenant, on risque de rester très longtemps ensemble. » Elle lui sourit.

« Tout... absolument tout ce que Bra a dit est vrai. » Pearl l'observa en silence, bouche bée durant un long moment.

* * *

Elle s'ennuyait. Trunks et Pearl étaient partis parler, sa mère était au labo, et... tiens, son père ne s'entraînait pas... la salle n'était pas utilisée. Bra descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva au premier étage. Elle pénétra doucement dans la chambre de ses parents. Son père était à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bra? » Bra se tortilla les mains. Son combat contre le monstre n'avait pas été très long. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs plus trop ce qui s'était passé, sauf qu'à un moment, ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et qu'elle s'était sentie envahie par une force nouvelle. Mais le monstre avait été trop fort, et elle avait eu tellement peur…

« Papa, tu es fier de moi? » Végéta ne se retourna pas. Bra s'était endormie pendant leur retour de la forêt. Puis il avait été trop occupé par le problème de Trunks pour parler avec sa fille.

Il se retourna, lui jeta comme toujours un regard dur, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Tu t'es battue comme une princesse, ma puce. » Bra l'observa, et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Les compliments de la part de son père étaient très rares. Alors là... Elle grimpa sur ses genoux, et se blottit dans ses bras.

Végéta esquissa un sourire, et ressentit cette sensation vertigineuse, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en situation de mesurer le gouffre qui le séparait de son ancienne existence. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, jamais il n'aurait imaginé être là, à serrer une petite fille dans ses bras au lieu d'être à l'entraînement, ou au combat sur une planète à conquérir. Il était là, lui, prince des Saiyens, d'un peuple qui s'était autodétruit dans sa soif de combat. Serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Le repas du soir était, une habitude, d'une tension presque palpable. Ils s'étaient cette fois réunis chez Chichi. Sangoku devait arriver le lendemain. Mais Chichi semblait absente, presque hagarde. Elle tentait de se remettre du départ de son fils.

Elle s'en doutait en fait. Il était comme son père. A la différence près que son père n'aurait pas attendu de se sentir aussi mal pour partir. Et il n'aurait laissé aucun message. Oui, elle s'y attendait. Mais c'était dur, très dur...

Videl sentait les regards lourds de reproches de Sangohan. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit de table.

« Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. » Elle emmena sa fille avec elle.

Il était l'heure, effectivement, pour Pan d'aller au lit. Par contre Videl... Il la tenait pour responsable du départ de Sangoten. Si elle lui en avait parlé, il aurait été discuter avec Goten, et ils auraient trouvé une solution.

Lui et sa mère se mirent à débarrasser la table en silence. Les pensées de Sangohan revinrent au message de son frère. A la fin de la lettre, il avait écrit: _Mon frère, je sais ce que tu crois. Mais rappelle-toi les bons souvenirs. Tu te souviens de la pierre?_

Quand Goten avait sept ans, à l'époque où il l'entraînait pour le tournoi, une pierre lancée un peu trop vite avait cassé un carreau de la maison, et s'était logé dans la porte d'un vieille armoire en bois. Sangohan sourit. Effectivement, c'était un bon souvenir. Ils s'étaient fait sermonner par Chichi, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri. Alors Sangohan eut un éclair.

« Maman, tu sais où est la vieille armoire? »

« Laquelle? »

« Tu sais, la vieille armoire qui était dans la cuisine, il y a longtemps. Celle en chêne, que papy t'avait fabriquée. »

« Celle-là? Elle doit être dans le grenier. »

« Merci, maman. » Sangohan se précipita dehors, et prit l'escalier extérieur pour monter au grenier. Il en aurait le coeur net.

Le grenier était plutôt sombre et poussiéreux. L'armoire était là. La marque de la pierre était bien visible. Sangohan ouvrit la porte de bois. Oui! C'était bien ça. A l'intérieur, une autre lettre avait été déposée. Sangohan s'en saisit, et retourna chez lui après avoir prévenu sa mère qu'il rentrait.

Il s'installa dans le lit, aux cotés de Videl. Elle dormait déjà profondément. Il commença la lecture.

_Je savais que tu trouverai. Ainsi tu n'as pas tout oublié. Je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment. On a vécu pendant des années ensemble, et je crois que je te connais bien. Tu te dis que je n'aurais pas dû partir, qu'il y avait forcément une autre_ _solution_. Sangohan fronça les sourcils, puis sourit. Oui, il le connaissait par coeur. _Tout naturellement, tu te retournes contre Videl, qui savait tout. Tu te dis que si elle t'avait prévenu, tu aurais trouvé une solution. D'abord, je tiens à te dire que je pense que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Je ne veux pas être comme papa. Je l'ai dit dans l'autre lettre, je reviendrai au championnat, dans trois ans. Ensuite, et bien je voudrais te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu te jettes sur Videl, et tu dois lui reprocher tout un tas de choses. Et tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point c'est dur pour elle. A quel point c'est dur de vivre tous les jours dans une famille de Saiyens, de nous côtoyer, maman et moi, tristes et silencieux. Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que tu penses d'elle en ce moment. Elle mérite au contraire tout ton respect. Et je sais que tant que tu seras comme ça, elle ne te le dira pas. _Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils._ Ca ne durera pas tout le temps, tu ne pourras pas toujours lui reprocher, car tu l'aimes, c'est vrai. Mais ça durera, et tout ce temps, elle sera triste. A cause de moi. Et je ne veux pas. Alors moi je vais te le dire, Sangohan, en espérant que ça te feras changer. Elle est enceinte, Sangohan. Voilà. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai fait tout ce qui était juste, et je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix. Parce que je te connais, et je sais ce que tu vas faire, maintenant. Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes, et que tu es vraiment désolé. Tu es un homme bien, Sangohan. Un peu paternel, mais comme grand frère, tu as toujours été extra. Je reviens dans trois ans, pour tous vous revoir, parce que vous allez me manquer. Disons que je suis juste parti prendre l'air. A dans trois ans, Sangoten._

_PS: pour maman, je pense que tu sauras choisir la meilleure des solutions_

Sangohan posa la lettre. Il resta un moment silencieux, méditant sur le message de Goten. Alors Videl était... Il se retourna. Il entendait sa respiration régulière, apaisante, étrangement sereine. Il se pencha sur son visage, et lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Je t'aime Videl... et je suis vraiment désolé. » Elle répondit par un vague gémissement, et se rendormit. Sangohan sourit, puis il se tourna de l'autre coté, et prit son téléphone cellulaire dans la poche de son blouson.

« Allo, Hôpital de la Capitale? C'est le docteur Sangohan. Je ne serai pas là demain... Pardon? Oui, oui. J'ai au moins deux bonnes raisons de rester, maintenant. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Vies**

« L'avenir est inquiétude. Mais il est aussi espoir. »

_Dendé ou la Parole du Jeune Dieu_

* * *

Chapitre 11: Début de vies

Ils étaient tous à table. Végéta au bout, Bulma, face à Bra, et à coté de celle-ci, Pearl, en face de Trunks. Elle avait appelé ses parents, pour les prévenir, et aussi pour leur dire que tout c'était bien passé. Ils s'étaient inquiétés de son état après la fête, et avaient été rassurés par ce coup de téléphone.

Elle observait maintenant la famille. Etrange famille en vérité. Ce que Bra lui avait dit était vrai. Elle avait encore du mal à en revenir. Trunks et son père... et Sangoten. Ils étaient si forts que ça?

« Alors, comme ça, Trunks vous a tout dit. » Elle hocha la tête à l'intention de Bulma.

« Enfin, presque tout, » corrigea Trunks.

« C'est une histoire tellement longue. Et j'en suis l'une des actrices principales. »

L'orgueil de sa mère ne s'éteindrait donc pas avec l'âge. Pearl savait pour leurs origines, pour leur force, pour Cell et pour Boo. Ce qui s'était passé avant, même lui n'avait pas toujours tout bien compris. Pearl ne l'avait pas trop mal pris. Pour le moment, elle en était encore au stade de la surprise, et aux coups d'oeil à Végéta. Qui restait calme, d'ailleurs.

« Dis, tu vas rester ici tout le temps? » Pearl sourit à la petite fille, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

« Non, pas encore. J'habite toujours chez mes parents, tu sais. »

« Où ça? »

« En ville, pas très loin. » Comme la fillette allait encore poser une question, sa mère la coupa.

« Bra, s'il te plait, arrête d'embêter Pearl, et finis tes crudités. » Bulma sortit de table, et revint avec trois énormes plats de viandes, qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir. Pearl, qui n'avait pas encore fait attention à la nourriture qu'avalaient Trunks et son père, eut une autre source d'étonnement pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Sangohan, déjà réveillé depuis quelques minutes, coupa le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Il était heureux. D'abord, son père allait passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ensuite, et surtout, Videl et lui allaient avoir un deuxième enfant.

Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, et croisa sa fille dans le couloir. Elle se frotta les yeux voyant son père lui faire signe de se taire. Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils descendirent en silence, jusque dans la cour. Il devait être huit heures environ, et il faisait encore sombre dehors. Le froid également persistait.

« Papa! Il fait froid! »

« Chuuut! On va faire une surprise à maman, tu veux bien? » La petite fille sourit et hocha la tête.

« On va aller faire un tour dans la forêt, pour chercher des perce-neige, d'accord? » Sa fille lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Ouais! » Elle se mit à sautiller vers le pont qui enjambait la rivière, puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père. « Mais… c'est quoi un perce-neige? »

« Une fleur toute blanche, qui pousse en hiver. »

« Ouais! Je sais où il y en a. » Elle traversa le pont et s'engouffra dans la forêt, suivie par son père.

* * *

Un souffle chaud la réveilla. Elle était dans ses bras. Oui, dans les bras de Goten. Elle se sentait bien. Il faisait froid, dehors, elle le savait, mais dans ses bras elle avait chaud.

Il se réveilla à son tour. Elle lui sourit, voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Mon pauvre Goten. Tu vas avoir du mal à coiffer tout ça. »

« Huum... On est où? »

« Dans une grange. Tu te rappelles pas? »

« Ha... si si. » Il secoua la tête, pour achever de se réveiller. « On aurait peut-être dû attendre le printemps pour partir à l'aventure. »

« Tu aurais tenu jusqu'au printemps? »

« Non, sans doute, pas. »

« Allez, debout. Si on veut trouver une ville aujourd'hui... »

« Ok, ok. »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la grange, devenue dortoir pour l'occasion. Le soleil était assez bas à l'horizon, et son éclat était plutôt glacé. Effectivement, la température extérieure était très basse.

« On va voler pour se réchauffer un peu. » Sans prévenir, il la saisit par la taille et décolla. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient en vue d'une petite ville.

Ils entrèrent, à pied, foulant les rues blanchies par le gel, qui étaient tout de même bien fréquentées pour un matin d'hiver. A l'approche de Noël, on se bousculait très tôt devant les magasins. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans l'un deux, un marchand de capsules.

« Alors? Tu as assez? »

« Oui, je pense. J'ai toutes mes économies avec moi, et si j'achète celle-ci, il m'en reste encore un peu. »

« Alors on la prend? »

« On y va. » Après avoir payé la capsule, en l'occurrence une sorte de camping-car bien équipé, ils décidèrent de déambuler un peu en ville avant d'aller se balader. Se balader au bout du monde.

* * *

Quand elle s'éveilla, Videl s'y reprit à trois fois pour se frotter les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas d'hallucination. Sa chambre était bien remplie de fleurs. Des perce-neige, logique, mais aussi des fleurs exotiques et printanières, beaucoup plus surprenantes. A travers les rideaux, le soleil filtrait déjà. Elle regarda le réveil et s'aperçut qu'il était neuf heures et demi. Ce satané réveil n'avait pas sonné! Elle se leva précipitamment, enfila ses chaussons et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand une déflagration fit trembler toute la maison. Videl tomba à la renverse, tout en reconnaissant cette arrivée singulière et si délicate.

« Grmlb... Sangoku... » Elle entendit des voix au dehors.

« Yo! »

« Papy! » Sa fille. Debout?

« Bonjour, papa. » Sangohan? Mais… il ne devait pas travaille? Et toutes ces fleurs?

Quand elle arriva dans la cour, elle se demandait encore dans quel drôle de rêve elle évoluait. Mais oui, son mari était bien là, avec sa fille et son beau-père.

« Hé, salut Videl! » Sangoku lui adressait un aimable sourire. Videl jeta un regard des plus interrogateurs à son mari, qui lui souriait lui aussi.

« Il fait froid. On rentre? » déclara ce dernier à l'assemblée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'acquiescer que la porte de l'autre maison s'ouvrit brusquement. Chichi n'avait même pas pris le temps de se rendre présentable, et se précipita dans les bras de son mari.

« Oh! Chichi! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir! »

Retrouvailles et explications, sur la disparition de Goten et sur l'apothéose florale de la chambre, furent de mises pour le restant de la matinée.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, froids mais heureux. La neige tombait, des larmes aussi, parfois. Un homme étrange était venu voir Sangoku. Trois yeux. Il se disait le fils de Ten Shin Han. Il recherchait son père. Sangoku, qui n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son ami, se serait bien laissé tenter par cette nouvelle aventure, mais mine de rien, sa famille lui avait manqué.

Pearl s'était assez rapidement intégrée, à la famille de Trunks comme à celle de Goten. Elle aurait voulu assister à un entraînement de Trunks et Végéta, mais Bulma le lui avait fortement déconseillé. Une histoire de gravité, et aussi pour son coeur. Bra également s'entrainait. Leurs jeux, avec Pan, rappelaient à Bulma les retours à la maison de Trunks et Sangoten.

Sangoten et Ani passaient des jours heureux. Leur capsule leur permettait de dormir correctement, et où ils le voulaient. Pour la nourriture, Sangoten avait juste eu à remporter quelques combats de rue, et l'affaire était jouée. Ani en apprenait tous les jours un peu plus sur sa force, et sur l'étonnante histoire de sa famille.

Le soir de Noël arriva ainsi, sans prévenir, comme à son habitude. Tout le monde, ou presque, était réuni chez Chichi. La tablée avait fière allure, de Végéta à Sangoku, de Krilin à Yamcha, de Chichi à Bulma, de Pearl à Maron, de Tortue Géniale à Guymaho.

« Et alors? »

« Alors le coach nous a dit: si vous ne vous bougez pas plus que ça, je vous envoie Satan, moi! »

Les rires tintèrent de toute part. Le repas était déjà bien avancé. L'atmosphère agréable et accueillante de la maison de Chichi avait joué son rôle enivrant. Krilin et Yamcha discutaient des jours heureux, où ils tenaient encore la cadence. Pearl les écoutait attentivement, curieuse de connaître leur histoire. Trunks, à ses cotés, discutait, entre deux bouchées, avec Sangohan, de ses études, de Goten, ou d'autres choses encore. Tortue Géniale expliquait à Sangoku que si il n'avait rien à faire, il pouvait toujours essayer de lui trouver une jolie fille, car il se sentait si seul depuis le départ de Krilin.

Maron, aux cotés de son père, écoutait Yamcha parler de son combat avec le Tout-Puissant, et de temps à autres, engageait la discussion avec Pearl, en face d'elle. Le courant passait bien entre les deux jeunes filles, même si Maron avait cinq ans de moins.

Le repas fut mémorable, il se déroula dans une ambiance excellente, telle que même C18 se laissa prendre au jeu, disputant une partie de carte endiablée avec Plume et Oolon.

Minuit sonna, les cadeaux débordaient, les rires et les accolades également. Une fois la tradition respectée, Videl alla coucher les filles, qui commençaient à bailler sérieusement. Trunks et Pearl quittèrent également la table, pour se rafraichir un peu, marchant au bord de la rivière gelée.

« Alors? Tu t'amuses bien? »

« Oui. Tu sais, tes amis, ils sont vraiment extra. Et quelles histoires ils ont vécu! » Trunks sourit.

« Oh oui... » Trunks, malgré la très bonne ambiance, restait tout de même vaguement amer.

« Goten te manque... » Trunks sourit de nouveau. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Pearl.

« Ne pars jamais, tu m'entends? D'abord tu en sais trop, et ensuite, j'en mourrais. » Elle sourit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Quand elles se touchèrent, Trunks eut la certitude qu'effectivement il tomberait raide mort si elle partait.

Le souvenir de cette soirée allait rester longtemps dans les mémoires, et l'album photonostalgique de Krilin avait encore pris du volume.

Mais les jours passent, les flocons partent, et les bons souvenirs laissent place à la tristesse. Dix nuits Chichi fut heureuse. Les bras de son mari la comblaient de promesses, celles qu'on ne tient jamais. Le jour du départ de Sangoku était donc venu. Avec lui les jours heureux s'en allaient.

« Alors... tu comptes revenir quand? » Sangohan tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je sais pas... » Sangoku sembla réfléchir un instant. « Tu disais que Goten serait au prochain championnat... en trois ans, l'entraînement de Oob sera sûrement terminé. Ce sera un bon test. Sinon, et bien l'année prochaine. Je pense que la trêve du village a lieu tous les ans. » Sangohan hocha la tête. A ses cotés, sa mère pleurait, forcément, des larmes discrètes et dignes, et Videl tentait de la réconforter.

« Ne pleure pas, Chichi. Je reviendrai! » Sangoku ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur. C'était parfois une bonne chose, il remontait toujours le moral des troupes. Mais dans certains cas, cela restait assez maladroit, pensait Sangohan. _Pour maman, je pense que tu sauras choisir la meilleure des solutions. _Le Saiyen comprit soudain le post-scriptum de son frère. _La meilleure des solutions... _C'était évident!

« Maman, vas t'en. » Sa mère le fixa, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

« Je veux dire... plus rien ne te retient avec papa. Tu seras bien mieux là-bas. »

« Mais... la maison... » Videl soutint son mari.

« Nous saurons bien nous occuper de la maison, ça ne pose pas de problème. » Chichi regarda un à un tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Tous lui souriaient, même sa petite-fille. Tant que sa grand-mère était heureuse, rien d'autre n'importait.

« Vas-y, Mamy. Tu seras bien avec Papy, il est rigolo. » Chichi sourit et versa une nouvelle larme. Ce fut la dernière. Elle emporta une et une seule valise, et bientôt, de la maison de Sangohan, on pouvait voir disparaître deux silhouettes, heureuses, faisant de grands signes de la main. La nouvelle donne était faite.

* * *

Du haut du Palais Céleste, Dendé observait le monde. Oui, la nouvelle donne était faite. La vie pouvait continuer, les jours heureux couler de nouveau. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Quand, où et comment, même lui ne pouvait le savoir. Un monstre venu de nulle part, un fils à la recherche de son père, oublié semble-t-il même des dieux... Il soufflait comme un vent d'étrangeté sur la terrasse du palais. Ou bien seulement dans l'esprit de Dendé.


End file.
